The Strings that Bind Us
by omnenomnom
Summary: A soul, a Demon, and a new life. A new world, to swallow her humanity and possibly her very being. She needs to save him, to show him a life with love as reality. How could anyone ever be so alone in this world? But what could she really do? After all, she's only human and he, he is beyond her reach. Hell AU Kid/Maka
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's welcome to my next big master piece. Bet you missed my awesome talent. Haha just kidding but no seriously let me know what you think or if you have any questions. I'm not sure if this will go very far or if there is much interest so we will see. Don't own Soul Eater but rip of the franchise as much as I can.**

**Read and Review thanks **

The strings glisten in the dull red light. I caress them softly and the reverberating pings echo in the air. Somehow I find it a soothing sound in an otherwise dull and listless place. My melody sings like the strings of a harp, rising and falling in a symphony greater than the world has ever heard with high and low notes evening each other out in perfect symmetry. It builds and climbs as it pulls at your soul ready to devour you and all that you hold within you. I move faster and faster picking at the millions of strings before me as I reach my crescendo and… a sour note drags the magic to a stop.

I sigh, running my finger lightly over the accursed thread. It twitches under my touch, full of life, vibrant and electric. Just beginning its existence it believes it possesses all the time in the world before I come calling.

I won't follow the string anymore. My eyes are trained perfectly on base where my flinger flicks it again, wishing it to be false. The note stabs through the air with a sound worse than that of shattering glass. There is no mistaking that it is indeed time. My rings react eagerly and two little blade slide from the skulls. The metal tightens along the string each blade a few inches apart. A swift flick of my wrist and the string is cut.

The fiber falls limply to the floor. Its descent is both graceful and tragic. Every time it rips at my soul in a futile attempt to pull me with it. But, as it glides down to the rock face I remain unphased. Another string replaces it and I must continue my masterpiece.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Once again the streets are filled with laughter and joy as children rush along the pavement in waves. The sun is shining strong yet a cool breeze ruffles my hair and draws everyone and anyone outside to bask in the beautiful day. I can't help but to smile at how lovely this moment is, how beautiful a split second can be.

It's my usual walk home from school and I have been walking it since I was eight. They people here know me as if I were one of their own. Everyday Mrs. Milligan puts a cookie on the window sill for me at 3:05 and by 3:06 it's gone, not always by me. I wave to the baker across the street. His shop has fulfilled my taste for sweets for years; when I was younger my father thought I would marry his son Justin just so I could eat treats whenever I wanted.

The musician on the corner strums idly on his guitar. He isn't really playing anything but he still has a veritable crowd of beautiful young women surrounding him and a case overflowing with everything from dimes to twenty's.

"Hey sweetheart, how about I borrow that beautiful voice of yours? I always love to hear it." A few locks of white hair fall messily from his hat and his red eyes are trained on the ground, ready to look so alive the moment something beautiful to play comes to mind.

"Come on Soul, don't pretend. You know every time I sing the place clears out as people go running for the hills." He looks up with his usual bored expression but I can see past to the happiness in his eyes. This is all he has ever wanted to do and he made it happen. He plays to live and he does just fine with it. I knew he would ever since the first day I heard him.

"Maybe that's the point. These fan girls aren't going to leave me alone unless they think they're going to die." The girls look a little miffed but one cool look from Soul and they melt back into butter. He smiles up at me the razor sharp teeth catching the light and the women by surprise.

"No using me just because you're too lazy to make a run for it!" I punch him playfully on the arm and he rubs it. I'd honestly be surprised if his skin isn't permanently purple under there. It has been a ritual of ours for years, even in the summer.

I turn and the music strikes up again. There are no words but it's a song I know well. He wrote it one summer night while we were running from the cops for being out past curfew. The moon was reflecting on the river in an otherworldly manner. Sometimes when he plays I can't just see things I know aren't really but they are so beautiful that I couldn't care less.

Eventually the music fades and the daily sounds of Death City fill the streets. A few more blocks and my home is in sight. It isn't much but it's home. A small two bedroom one bath. It's pristine clean when I arrive but when I wake up is another story. Depending on what time my dad get's home I may have to clean everything. On really bad nights I have to clean everything and drag his ass to bed but I don't mind. He does what he can to take care of me. What more can I ask?

I am pulled from my thoughts by a sound, or really an absence of sound. In Death City, no matter what time, there is always sound. A car engine, a siren, the sound of drunk teenagers at 4 AM, it's never silent.

I round the last corner onto my street and I see the cause. A car had crash onto the sidewalk and a crowd of people are gathered around. They must have seriously mutilated a bike rack pretty bad but there's no ambulance so everyone must have been either taken to the hospital already or are okay. _No need to get involved, you'll just get in the way._

"It's time to go." A man in a suit is standing just a little ways off from me. He is kneeled down and talking to a little boy. His face is kind and somehow very generic. It's almost a face you could meet and share years with but never be able to recall specifics.

"B-b-but I don't wanna go… I'm scared." The boy's eyes begin to tear up as he looks around the street. His eyes land on me and I smile softly. Surprisingly he runs over to me, throwing his arms around my legs. "It's scary I don't wanna. Please don't make me."

"Now, now. Don't be silly. You should never be scared. When you get scared you miss out on things because you were afraid to do them." The man sighs and walks over calmly and touches the boy on the shoulder. He sniffles and looks up.

"No! I'm not going without her!" The man calmly shakes his head and smiles. He looks at me and shrugs.

"Want to help me with this one? He seems attached." I nod not unused to returning kids to their homes. In neighborhoods like mine you get caught sneaking out of the house before you even plan it with your friends.

"Sure, what's your name buddy?" The boy's mouth moves but know sound comes out. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you could you say that again?"

"I said my name is." Again his mouth moves but I can't hear anything. I swear I'm going deaf. Too much loud music. I'd ask again but the boy has already started ahead bouncing from one cobble stone to the other avoiding the cracks.

"Thanks again, they can be a little skittish sometimes can't they?" The man falls into step beside me and I nod thoughtfully.

"Yeah that's kids for you. Scared one second and then they forget what they were crying about. I'm Maka by the way." I hold out my hand as we turn the corner onto the main street.

"Orias. Maka, what a strange name choice. I have never heard it before. What region did you grow up in?" I am slightly confused by his strange dialect but decide it would be rude to ask about it.

"It means 'Man of Red Earth'. I have no clue where I got it though. Creative parents I guess." He looked at me strangely and I notice us coming up on the edges of Death City a few more blocks and we reach the desert*.

"Your parents named you? How strange?" I try not to be too judgmental about it but I can't help myself.

"You aren't from around here are you?" It's a question that is pretty safe. If he wants to answer it he can, if he doesn't he can say no and leave it like that. We are coming up on the last building and I slow my pace in case he's lost in conversation.

"No I had been stationed up father north but they requested me down here. I think they're shorthanded." Oh, the military that makes sense. I knew we had a base around here but honestly I have never been to it. We went on a field trip once but Justin and I snuck off to eat cake and missed the bus.

We make small talk as we wander further into the desert. Slowly the sidewalk fades to nothing but sand and I start to get worried. It suddenly occurs that I have no clue who this man is and I let him lead me away into the desert.

"You know I think I better go back before I'm missed." I turn excepting for him to grab my arm and drag me away to god knows where but he just shrugs.

"Yeah, thanks for coming this far. It was helpful to get to know someone. I'll see you around?" He said it in such a collected way I could almost see us back in my neighborhood passing each other on the sidewalk. It's like he expected me to take long walks in the desert.

I turn to head back to the city. We can't have walked more than ten minutes out so it shouldn't be that hard to get back. But, when I stare at the direction we came from all there is, is sand dunes reshaping themselves with the ever changing winds.

"No! She's coming with or I won't come!" The boy had fallen back and managed to listen to most of our conversation. He is now once again glued to my side looking at me pleadingly. "Don't leave me with this man, he's a poop butt!"

"Oh a poop butt am I? Well you can just stand here all alone until a Kishin gets you can't you?" The boy holds tighter onto me and begins to cry.

"Orias, don't tell him that!" The boy is shaking against me and hugging me tightly. "No, no, it's okay. We're not going to leave you and a Kishin is certainly never going to eat you. They are just fairy tales that's all."

"So then are you finishing the walk with us?" I sigh wondering how my perfect day had gotten so confusing. Not bad just confusing.

"I supposed so. I really like my leg and would like to continue to use it in my old age." The boy jumps up and smiles at me before tearing ahead so he could try to build a sand castle, despite what we told him.

I look back one more time hoping to catch a glimpse of the city, we really shouldn't' be that far away after only ten minutes. Really, I have lived there my whole life and went to the desert plenty of times. It's so flat that it takes at least a half-hour to get out of view of the city unless you go over a dune and we haven't. Something's up, I can feel it.

"You know we passed through the gate a while ago. It's definitely safe to drop your henge." My eyes are still trained behind us when he speaks.

"Huh?" I before I turn around I hear the kid laugh and then look myself. Why he was laughing I'm not sure. Before us now stands a gnarled beast with terrible tusk and curled horns. His body is an evil concoction of horse and lion and human. His skin is stretched disgustingly over his arms and legs and budging with veins. "Wh-what are you?"

"Hey are you okay? DO you need some water or something?" My knees gave out and the warm sand catch me as I fall, wrapping me in a blanket of warmth. "Hello? What's wrong?"

He loomed over me and I felt the edges of my vision start to fade. The last voice I heard was the little boys.

"Why are you scared? You shouldn't be scared you miss out on all the fun things in life!" Okay, now my day is bad.

**Hey how was the first chapter? I like the beginning myself. Well review and let me know if I should keep up more often. No set deadline yet but I'll set one soon based on popularity.**

***City is a regular city but is still set up like the Death City in the anime/manga minus the giant lord death soul protecting it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not sure where or how this is going. Or really even where the rating will be so just let me know how I'm doing. Enjoy.**

My fingers ache and blood drips in little crimson droplets off the tips. I find myself being forced to rest not for my own health but solely for the fact that the more damage I take the longer I must wait. I am far from worried, my body heals quickly.

"Sir?" My guard had been standing in the doorway for a few minutes. It seems he had not wanted to disturb my resting but in doing so just wasted both of our time. He is far from shy but the demons seem to have an unspoken etiquette ingrained in them that forces them to show compassion to others. It's an odd concept to me and I see no advantage to it.

"Yes Morphus?" I turn my chair and cross my legs. My elbows rest on the arm of the chair and my bloodied fingers fold together to support my chin . I feel the blood wet my face but it is nothing new to me and no cause for a panic.

"Sir! You're bleeding!" He rushes out into the hall to call my nurse and I sigh gently pressing my fingers to my temples. All this distraction is giving me a head ache, all I want is to get back to work.'

"Young Lord, just what do you think you're doing?" I sigh knowing the voice before I even saw her face. Deumos burst into the room in a flurry of activity that only exasperates the building pressure behind my eyes. "Just look at you. You're covered in blood! Let me see those hands."

My wrist are yanked from my temples and set to a swift examination. "Deumos, they have already healed. There is no need for such a fuss."

"Nonsense. I am not the least bit concerned with your hands boy when you were little you fell three stories and your head wound was healed before you wandered into the courtyard for help. It's why they are bleeding that concerns me." I sit back as she collects her powers into her hand, coating it in a dull red light, similar to that of the sun. The familiar cool of her magic entering my body is relaxing.

"You have been working too much. If you keep this up you will be dead within the week. As it is it will take me hours to unblock your channels. And your head! I have never seen such an utter mess. All tangles and wires I have no idea how you are even functioning right now."

"I do admit I have a bit of a headache." She just sighs animatedly and glances up towards me.

"A bit? Any normal demon would be dead by now, even your father would have been hiding in a dark room waiting for the pain to pass until he got a healer… There I got the majority of it but so much is tightly wound it will have to come undone on its own." She pulled her hand away and the pain went with it. I blink my golden eyes a few times now that everything is clear.

"Thank you Deumos." Leaning back I pop my knuckles staring at my bloodied hands. It's starting to dry to a rust colored red and the scabs underneath are already gone, forming soft pink scar tissue.

"I have been fixing your shenanigans since you were in diapers, this is nothing. I'm telling your father you need a week off." I twist to glare at the retreating nurse. "You give me the evil eye all you want but he was pushing for you to take some time off anyway. Says you need to have some fun in your youth."

"My Father never takes life seriously and the kingdom would have fallen apart by now if I hadn't divided the responsibilities."

"That may be true but you also gave yourself the majority of the work load and you need to rest. You aren't fully matured yet, you cannot move at this pace. Now Morphus keep an eye on him. No working on the harp." He nods and just as quickly as she blew in she's gone again. I rest my fingers on the bridge of my nose as I think of ways I could convince Father to let this blow over.

"Erm, Sir?" Morphus is still standing in the doorway. The worst part is I know he will enforce the rule because he is more terrified of Deumos than anything I could do to him.

"Yes, what did you want Morphus?"

"I had interrupted you early for an issue concerning the great gate." The great gate is the only way into or out of here. There is always something going wrong. "It seems we have…an unexpected visitor."

"Another diplomat trying to marry his daughter off to me?" It used to be a joke between the two of us but lately it has become far too true to be funny.

"No."

"Son?" The situation is indeed getting dire.

"No."

"Well spit it out, I have a long day ahead of me. Is there trouble in the outer providences again?"

"It seems our visitor is… human."

"That's all? A stray human spirit? Just send her to judgment like the rest of them, how is this a crisis?" I swear the people here get dimmer every season.

"Well you see, she's… alive?" Now at this my head shot up. A living human… here? There is no such thing, it's unheard off. "She was traveling with Orias, the new recruit from the north. A child he was guiding didn't want to come and ran to her demand she go with them."

"And she could see them?" This is unbelievable. It cannot happen. If humans can enter it could throw off the entire balance of the kingdom.

"It seems that way. When Orias shed his henge she fainted."

"Where is she now?"

"The white room." I raise an eye questionably. "She is hardly a danger to us, passed out or otherwise."

"Very well, I'll head down now. Double-check the locks and seals on the gate. Call everyone in and put this place on lock down. We need to figure out what is going on any why." I stand brushing a wrinkle off of my suit. When I look up Morphus is still here. "Yes?"

"You just may want to wash your face and hands. She will be terrified as it is." I pause and nod noticing his point. Humans are delicate little things.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

There was really nothing that woke me. The sheets were still cool and the room was soundless. Maybe that was it, I guess I can never really know. Happy to have enjoyed a nap I stretch in my bed. Even if it was a somewhat strange dream, I feel rested and relaxed.

"Good afternoon." I drop instinctively into a crouch on the soft mattress. My eyes and brain work trying to figure out who was speaking. It isn't that hard for me to pinpoint the voice. A boy is sitting in a chair dress in a black suit. His hair stands out starkly against his pale face and when he opens his eyes the golden amber is striking.

"I can assure you, there is no need for that. If you were in any danger you would have been harmed while you were resting." I look at the boy in front of me. He can't be more than a year older than me, maybe two.

"Where am I?" My eyes dart in the space around his form but never let the boy out of their sight. The room I am in is somewhat unsettling. Everything is a perfect shade of white. The walls, furniture, linens, even the light bulbs throw off a glowing pale color. He stands out drastically.

"Well isn't that obvious? You're in the white room." It's my first instinct to roll my eyes but I have no idea of my situation. One sign of disrespect and I could be killed.

"I meant as a whole. Am I even still in Colorado?" A dull red glows behind me and I force myself to drag my eyes from the boy. It's coming from a window, filtering in through the curtains._ Did I sleep until sunset?!_

"Well yes you could say that." He was really starting to get on my nerves. He hasn't moved since the conversation had started and his hands remain folded in front of his mouth.

"Quit being so cryptic. If you're looking for money you're out of luck, everyone who would pay is broke." I inch toward the window as he stares at me calculatingly. He sighs pulling his hands away from his face.

"You must really be human if you're this dense." He stands, brushing invisible dust off his coat. I inch toward the window hoping for a glance of where they are keeping me.

"Human? What are you talking about?" He raises an eyebrow and gestures toward the window. Much more cautiously I walk toward it. The white tile clicks against my shoes. I reach out for the curtains and glance back at the boy. He is standing perfectly straight with his hands behind his back. With a swooping sound the curtains part and I gasp.

A red ball burns above, fading a sky to a deep purple. Beings fly around in the area above us as beast mingle among the population below. An obsidian wall is erected around the city covering every angle I can see. Past it a red barren landscape pocketed with craters and geysers spitting steam. As I stare out the window a hideous gargoyle flies past slowing for a second when it notices me.

Terrified I stumble back into the lesser evil of the room. The boy waves his hand and the monster nods before giving one last hungry looking glance. His hands rest on my shoulders and I feel a jolt of electricity shoot through my body, warning me to stay away. I jump and his hands fall to his sides again. "W-where am I?"

"Your race has many names for it: The underworld, Purgatory, the End of Life ." He said it so simply I thought I had misheard.

"You mean hell?" It's impossible for me to do anything but stand there and stare wide eyed. My voice drops to a soft whisper as my mind catches up. "You mean… I'm dead."

"Therein lies the predicament of why both you and myself are here."

"Wait… hell? But I didn't think I had been so evil…" I registered his voice but I didn't really hear. Just the concept of not only death but of being deemed so evil floors me.

"We have a lot to cover. Have a seat." He returned to where he had been sitting when I woke and motions for me to retire to the bed. I can't do anything but wander over and ungracefully plop myself on the bed and wait for him to speak. I never thought I deserved eternal damnation. I mean sure I have been known to be a bit aggressive, and I haven't exactly respected my father but I don't feel like that warrants eternal pain and suffering.

He clears his throat and I glance up. My gaze has managed to drift to my folded hands which I admire greatly, thinking I may not be able to see them much longer. While I am not very religious I have heard the legends of hell, leading me to believe my future does not bode well.

"Yes well, Maka Albarn: Age 19, Caucasian race, raised in Death City Colorado by a single slightly drunkard father and abandon by mother soon after birth. Does this sound correct?" I nod numbly, my natural curiosity being the only thing to pull me back into reality.

"How do you know that?" His gaze hasn't left my face since we began. There is no file near him and his hands are folded in front of his chin. His eyes are shifting back and forth as he stares at me. His expression is analytical but while gazing past me he somehow seems to be looking directly at me. He only pauses another moment before speaking again.

"String 20948B-C2145. I have seen every moment of your short life and followed you through every step from the time you were a baby up until earlier today when you hit that white hair musician on the street." I jerked back slightly much more suspicious of the man in front of me. His long legs are outstretched and crossed not twitching in the slightest. As a matter of fact he doesn't move at all, not even to breathe. When he does uncross his hands the movements are fluid, so graceful it's almost inhuman.

"How did you know about Soul?" I tense as his arms stretch above his head fingers folding back together to crack his knuckles.

"You mean 90044D-W2998? Why wouldn't I know all of those under my domain? I know everything about every human in the world." And there it is again. The way he spoke of humans, as if he wasn't one of us. "As to your first question, no, you are not in hell. While there is little separation between the two nowadays it is key you realize that you are in the underworld. Not hell… at least not yet."

"How aren't they the same thing? I mean, I died and I'm here so…" I trail off as he regards me with curiosity, almost like a newly discovered animal, trying to decipher if I am a threat or not.

"No. This is where everyone returns when they die, and where everyone leaves when they are born. They wait until judgment then that decides where they go after." He has lowered his hands again and takes on a bored demeanor. I feel like a child being taught information it should already know.

"I don't understand." He sighs and rubs his hand against his forehead. I notice the tips of his fingers are a light pink, like freshly healed skin.

"You don't have to. If there is need we can come back to it later. I am much more interested in you, and more importantly how you are here." His look remains passive but I sense irritation just under his placid appearance.

"Oh the all-powerful demon man doesn't know? I thought you knew of everything in your domain." He bristles at the insult and I can't help but smirk a little. His fingers tighten into a nest as he places them in his lap.

"I am NOT a demon. As for not knowing, that is the only reason why you are currently alive in this situation but I believe it to be wise for you not to test my patience. Now I strongly suggest you tell me how you got here." His speech became more rapid but his body still emanated a sea of calm. I ponder a bit on what he could be if not a demon. _Perhaps an angel? No not someone so emotionless and so…black._

"What makes you think I know how I died? I wasn't even aware of it until you told me."

"Did I ever say you were dead?" His eyebrows rise as he looks skeptically upon me. His gaze bores into me trying to weed out any lies or harm I may spew. Whoever he is, he seems to have a lot to protect.

"I'm not?" The question hangs in the air in an awkward stoic way. Well at least to me, to him it seems more calculating and devious. Like a lie he knows is being waved in front of him. After an internal battle plays across his eyes he sighs and begins to speak.

"No, not exactly, this is why we are wondering why and how you are here. Humans don't come here, none that have not already departed their earthly bodies at least. Who are you working for?" His question took me off guard and something in his gaze forced an immediate answer.

"I- What? No? I don't work for anyone. I'm just as confused as you are right now." I manage to sigh in relief with my maintained mortality. The concept of an early death is not one I want to think about.

"Very well," Must to my chagrin I find that he has been staring at me this whole time. His amber eyes lock onto me and drill deep into my soul as he stands. "That is all for now. I have deemed you as a neutral party, of no threat to me or my empire…for the moment. I will send in someone with sustenance for you shortly. We will speak again."

He turns and nearly floats to the door in the inhuman grace from before. Each step blending into the next in a mesmerizing way. "Wait!"

He stops as I shout and turns toward me. The amber eyes again finding mine. "Yes?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate the bed and your hospitality but I really should be leaving. I would love to stay for dinner but as it is my family is probably worried about me. I mean without me home my dad won't eat and Soul has probably been looking for me all day. I really need to go back." My train of thought trails off as I glimpse a flash of emotion in his expressionless eyes. A deep foreboding drains my soul. "What is it?"

"Maka, while you are not dead you are neither alive. Your soul has been ripped from your earthly form into a floating essence t that has recompiled into what you are now. As a result you cannot return to the human world…ever."


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeahhh sorry. I just kind of… yeah. My bad I hope they won't all be this far apart so sorry to you new people. It's kind of hard to get invested in a story with no plot line yet and an author who updates never. Oh well, let's go!**

The girl seemed distraught when I told her but I cannot understand why. Once something has been fated you cannot change it so why bother with fleeting emotions. It's all a matter of mentality, I'm sure once she sees this she will understand.

Morphus is once again waiting outside the door for me, a look of concern on his face when he notices the girl staring at the floor in a broken manner. I scoff as a hint of concern gleams behind his eyes. Honestly when it came between humans and demons I am not sure who is more sentimentally hopeless.

"Morphus." He snaps to attention but his gaze slightly wanders to girl and I sigh. "Fine do what you will to comfort her but make sure she has food. It won't do any good to have the outer providences finding out we had the first human visitor since Dante and we let her starve to death before they could gawk at her."

"Yes Sir!" I made my way through the halls allowing my body to wander to the divine room but was unsurprised when I found it locked. _Damn that Deumos, she works too fast_. I pause for a moment to wonder if I should just break the lock and walk in anyway. I am perfectly capable of it physically but I see no point. If father wants to keep me away he will just continue to find irritants until I give up.

Thinking of my father I consider that I should inform him of our new arrival and what I have learned from her. Not that there is much to tell. As I wander through the dark stone walls I wonder yet again why Lilitu and her sister want to open the curtains. I feel like this atmosphere is perfect considering the going on's of the day. One could say they feel as if they exist only to be the bane of my insignificant existence.

As I continue to walk down the looming halls of my home I feel no sense of love or connection. Even in my childhood, I was a practical boy, never fretting about silly things such as toys and friends. Why waste time on such frivolous things? And thus, my home remains cold and empty, the prefect hovel for an agent of death.

As I turn into my father's study, I find him hard at work pouring over the day's judgments. I hate to interrupt him, knowing that his work will never cease and every interruption is time he can never truly make up.

"Lord Death."

He looks up, his ever present mask hiding the worn and sunken in face that marks his immortality. However, every time he manages a glance towards me a small smile graces his face. The connection with my father is the only one I have ever allowed to form, simply because, without me, he and his kingdom would crumble into dust.

"Hey, hey, hey Kiddo! How's it swinging?" He looks back to his work but responds with enthusiasm. The scroll underneath his fingers is unraveling along his desk and folding into a pile off to the side as he wirtes with lightning fast speed.

"I am fine, you are going through the unborn now?" He nods and I sigh. The fact of the matter is that human children are dangerously fragile; many are lost before their mother even knows of their presence, sometimes after. When I first went through all the charts I didn't understand why he had to fill anything out, just sign a complete order and mark them all as innocent. However, my father says since they weren't yet old enough to live and sin, they are instead marked for immediate rebirth. Another chance at life. Even after death they were to regrace the world hundreds of years before others waiting souls receive that same chance.

"Why yes-eroo! However I don't think we should be discussing work right now. Deumos, informed me of the incident this afternoon…" While he was not looking up I could feel the pointed gaze coming from the hidden eyes.

"Ah,that. She was just overreacting. She seems to have this doting concept she enjoys torturing me with, nothing more."

"It's not a doting concept. She has been your nurse since you were born. It's okay to form connections with others you know. It won't kill you." He laughs at the poor pun and I just roll my eyes.

"I don't have time for things like that. Without me this place would fall apart. I need to devote every moment to work. Which is why I cannot stop just because of a few scratches." My eyes wander around the room taking in the rustic style of the office my father rarely uses. The walls are lined with maps and tapestries dating back to the beginning of man. And the stone fireplace has the fossilized remains of some forgotten reptile engraved into it.

"I have managed thousands of years without you; do not forget your place boy. It's not just some surface injury anyway, she says your neurons are fried. Just like a cracked egg in the morning. It's time for a vacation Kiddo."

"I just took a vacation."

"That was 500 hundred years ago! Stop acting like a child before I reaper chop you!" He means to be intimidating and terrifying but I just can't get over that ridiculous mask he wears. However, a reaper chop is not trifling matter.

"Then why dear father, do you recommend that I do on this vacation?" I wait patiently as my father finishes his paper work and rerolls the scroll. An attendant knocks at the door, called to deliver the parchment. However, as he grabs the scroll he leans over to my father and whispers something in his ear. With the mask on it's impossible to see his reaction but the servant soon leaves me with just my father.

"Well, you are in luck. It seems that the Life kingdom is having its centennial spring awakening. It's been thousands of years since I was able to attend and it looks like this time we can send a representative." The eyes on his mask contort into down facing crescent moons and I sigh.

"A ball? Really father? I hardly consider that a vacation. Besides, what do they care? We are invited out of formality and nothing more. They would prefer to see our rotting corpses than have us attend any event of theirs."

"Oh how morbid you have become Kiddo. Why can't you go back to the cute child you were millennia ago?"

"Father…"

"Very well. The true reason I'm sending you is because you do need a break. However, I do not see you just lounging around on the couch for a week eating chips and playing that Xbox import I got you." He looks at me hopefully and I shake my head side to side. He sighs. "Right, well as you know our relationships with the other kingdoms have been rocky at best. Rumors are beginning to flow about out state getting weak. This is unacceptable and left to its own could escalate into war."

"I see." _War hm? How unfavorable for the humans. _"I suppose then I have no choice. A diplomatic trip it is. When shall we depart?"

"Excellent! The horses will be ready and rested tomorrow around midday. You can leave then. Pack something nice. It is a ball after all."

"Yes father. As you wish." I turn to the great oak door and creak open the wood evenly on each side, careful to only walk directly down the middle. As I close the doors to prepare for the trip I hear my father call something after me.

"And maybe find a cute girl hm Kiddo?" That's right I completely forgot to tell him about…

0000000000000000000000000000 00

_ I won't cry. I won't. Crying doesn't do any good. It doesn't… and yet… No I refuse._ I'm sitting awkwardly in the hallway on an old Victorian couch. It must be hundreds of years old but sit remains as soft and luxurious as the day it was made. The clearing of a throat refreshes the awkward atmosphere as my guard tries to find a way to console me. He seems… unpracticed in the situation.

"Miss…"

"Albarn." I finish for him. He sighs in relief when I look up. Probably because I haven't shed any tears and don't in my own right look like a demon. Honestly whoever thought girls were beautiful when they cried needs a doctor… fast.

"Miss Albarn are you feeling alright?" I scoff a harsh laugh and he jumps back as if he's afraid I'll jump out and attack him with my claws.

"Well, I'm essentially dead, but not really. My father has no clue where I am since I'm guessing my body is rotting in the desert, oh and although I want to see my friends again soon I can't because that means they need to die. I'm just terrific." When I look at the guard he has dropped his head and cloud of shame has drifted around his body.

"I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in. It's kind of a big deal to me. I didn't mean to bark at you." He looks up curiously and quickly corrects his posture.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Miss Albarn. You are a guest in this manor and can treat the staff in any such way you like." His chest is puffed out and for this first time I notice his physical traits. He must have died rather young, he only looks to be about 25 and his blonde hair is grown out a few inches. It would be shaggy if it weren't for the way it spiked forward. Beneath his armor he is tall and muscular, the classic image of a knight. Almost looks like Justin.

"Nonsense, it was rude of me. If I can treat you anyway I want then I will treat you like I would any other human." I stand to make my point more clear but find it pretty much hopeless as he is a good foot taller than me and it makes it hard to intimidate him.

"Thank you Miss Albarn." He smiles and I nod, returning his smile. I want to ask some questions about where I am but my stomach seems to want a different topic. It growls loudly enough that the man can hear it.

"If you are hungry Miss Albarn, I can take you to the kitchen. We have the finest chefs and ingredients in the kingdom." I nod my head eagerly unable to disagree with my stomach. I relax my posture and slowly follow behind him as he leads the way.

"What is your name?"

"Morphus."

"Hello Morphus, could you answer some questions for me?"

There you are. It's still in boring set up mode but I am already working on the next chapter in hopes of a better update time since this one was an eternity. Especially to those familiar with my work. Again sorry. Okay get those reviews going!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hm so picked up a few more people. Right on! I am feeling the muses take me now, so lets hope I can get another chapter out of myself. Right read and review!**

The discussion with Lilitu and Palti was exhausting. Not so much because of the concept of a week-long trip into hostile lands but more so the topic of the ball. I wasted over an hour having them bicker about who should wear what color. Honestly it's such a bother. I only have one set of formal clothes and it's all I have needed for centuries.

The stress of the girls has given me a head ache and I head down to the kitchen in search of the tea garden. I am never surprised, it is an emotion that stipulates you must be expecting a different outcome than the one you have received and I expect nothing. However I am a bit… curious at the sight in front of me.

I choose to avoid the large restaurant style kitchen and instead take the quicker way to my personal parlor. It's decorated in a simple 16th century style with modernized attachments imported form the different kingdoms. Connected to it is a green house filled with every strain of tea plants. They are meticulously watered and cared for by me to ensure proper, symmetrical growth.

However, I am unable to venture into the garden as I find my path semi blocked by two bodies chatting happily at the simple oak table. Our new human resident is sitting across from my personal guard, a cup of tea in one hand as the other nimbly fiddles with something on the table. It is odd to find her smilingly; when I had last left her she seemed so distraught.

My guard quickly notices my presence and stands at attention as the girl stops giggling to look at me. Her hand emerges from behind a tea pot with a little baby fox resting in her palm. It's the fire demon that heats the oven whenever I cook, but right now it seems to be acting as a personal hand warmer.

"Sir, I thought you had retired for the night, Sir!" he bows and Maka is quick to follow suit with a curtsy as well as she can with only one hand. The fox rolls over in its sleep its furry tail sliding off her palm.

"I just came down for some tea. At ease." He visibly relaxes and sits but not nearly as unguarded as he was a moment ago. How odd, I have never seen him with such ease; perhaps he needs a day off.

"I just made some if you would like, there's plenty." She motions for the tea pot with her free hand and smiles. Normally I cannot drink any tea not from my garden or prepared by me but seeing as she is now a guest and not a prisoner I must show proper etiquette.

"How very kind of you Miss Albarn. I would very much appreciate that." She smiles sweetly as she moves to grab another seat and cup. Before she can move Morphus is on his feet offering his chair to me.

"No need to get up Miss Albarn. I shall get the young Master his things. I have business to tend to anyway." He looks at me with a knowing smirk and a wink before turning to grab a fresh cup off the counter. I say nothing not wanting to convey the message he means to tell me in front of our guest. As he sets the cup down he turns to the girl.

"I must go but if you find yourself in need of anything, just press this stone." He tosses her his message stone and bows before exiting the room. She smiles and waves until he is out of sight before staring at the red stone in her hand. Her eyes drift up to mine and the black pupils dilate, spilling out into the green.

"I am very sorry, um… young master. I will heat up your tea right away!" In a slightly flustered manner she pokes at the little fox in her hand. It rolls over sleepily before opening its eyes. Sensing me it immediately jumps up, awaiting orders. "Mr. Fox could you please heat up the tea? The young master would like some."

It jumps from her hand and onto the table. The fox makes growling sound before opening its mouth and forcing out a small blue flame. Running around the pot it builds a whirlwind of fire, only stopping when the tea is steaming. It looks as Maka awaiting the next order.

"Thank you Mr. Fox." It barks before jumping away quickly into its oven home. Maka stares after it a little confused before looking at me again.

"Oh uh, let me pour that for you, um sir?" She stumbles over her chair and reaches for the hot tea. My hand shoots out instinctively and grabs her wrist before she can reach the china. Her hand is floating in midair as her eyes meet mine with a questioning look.

"It's still far too hot for you to touch. I see you have already forgotten that lesson." She slowly withdraws her hand trying to hide the burn marks on her fingertips. "Did Morphus not warn you?"

"No it's not that. He poured it for me and I just picked up the cup before it cooled. I thought it would be fine since he had picked it up bare handed but…it burned me." She smiles sheepishly as she rubs her hand behind her head.

"He is much more resilient than you are. You are merely human, while he is of a strong demon clan. I would not recommend imitating any form of behavior you see here." I take a sip of the warm tea. The pounding headache slowly retreats back into a dull and ever present ache. It actually taste good, not amazing, I can easily tell it had been dried long ago but still pleasing none the less.

"I'm sorry, sir. I will remember that advice." She stares down at her own tea. I notice she had set the stone on the table and it rest beside her cup.

"Cease the formalities. I see no need for them. You are a guest here and considered to be equal to me. You may call me what you wish but formalities are not required." I take another sip of the girl's tea, finding that the second was even more flavorful than the first.

"Yes sir- I mean… sorry I just…" She looks up only to trail off and shift her gaze to the flicker of the fire in the hearth.

"I do not see why you hold any issue with this. When we had first met you had no such difficulty speaking to me." The tea is decidedly delicious and I pour another cup for myself as I await her response.

"Yeah but I didn't know you were a freakin' prince!" Her eyes widen in horror and her burnt hand shoots to cover her mouth. She winces as the injured skin is touched and I raise my hand before she can stutter out an apology.

"This is not your world so our customs do not apply to you. In the eyes of others you are a god. You have breached the world of the living and blessed the dead with your being. It would seem to me you are perfectly qualified to call me by my name." She shifts her eyes to the side a few times and waits in an awkward manner. Finally she clears her throat and I glance up at her. I raise an eyebrow and she sigh.

"And uhhh, what exactly would your name be?" She shifts uncomfortably before darting her eyes up to mine.

"That was terribly rude of me, forgive me. I am Death the Kid, son of the Shinigami Lord Death and heir to the Death Kingdom." She was mid sip in her tea when I state this and nearly drops the boiling hot liquid onto her lap. She is saved only by the small fox jumping out of the oven and catching the handle in its teeth. It lands gracefully on the table before bowing and returning to its home.

"S-shinigami? As in the Death God, Grim Reaper, who judges the living and steals away life?" She has frozen and stutters amusingly. I lean forward folding my hands together and resting my chin upon them.

"Of course, how else could it deserve to be titled as The Death Kingdom if the God of Death did not reside here? Although you are misinformed about judging the living, we only judge the dead." She is shaking a bit and I can't help but chuckle to me, humans can be so emotional.

"Judge the dead? Like, damn them? Oh god!" she jumps back out of her chair in an alarmed fashion and slams back into the wall.

"Yes?" She stares at me a moment before she begins to laugh. I am confused by this sudden change in emotion and tilt my head.

"Hey that was pretty funny actually. I didn't think you had a sense of humor." She is still giggling when I discover the cause of her mirth. I must have accidently made one of the jokes the humans and demons are so fond of.

When she calms I speak again. "Well as I had stated you are a guest here and shall be treated no differently than I. In most demons eyes you too are a god and they will leave you be until you request something of them. If something off putting happens, inform me and I will have the situation handled. You may go wherever you like as long as you report to us where you are." I rise filling my glass once more before I leave.

"Wait, so I can leave?" She questions with an unbelieving look on her face.

"Of course, we may be the home of death but we are not animals. You may leave whenever you so choose as long as you will eventually return. Even if it is hundreds of years later. However I do recommend taking a guard with you. Morphus will probably be best."

Again she laughs and I search for the joke but find none in my previous statement. I continue to watch her laugh until her eyes meet mine and her giggles subside.

"Well that would be great and all but I would never be gone that long. Unlike you I can't live an eternity. I got maybe 60 to 70 years then I'm done." She smiles happily at me and for some strange reason I find myself wanting to return the gesture. Instead I choose to report the truth, just as I always do.

"Miss Albarn. You are in the kingdom of death? If you died, just where else do you think you would go?" That seemed to remove the smile. It seems that it is upsetting to remind her of her mortality. Or, the absence of it. The room becomes draped in a suffocating silence I can't seem to force myself to break.

"You know, I always thought if I died I would have been happy with my life. I had friends a loving, although slightly drunk father," She chuckles at this point and I again see no humor in this. Every interaction I have had with alcoholism is deathly tragic. "But he loved me anyway, and I had a home and even at one time a mother. It's so much and more people have gotten far less than that. I should be happy I lived long enough to have what I did, but I can't. I'm going to miss so much in life and I can't even see the people I love until they die. It's bittersweet and it makes me feel so selfish."

"That is understandable." I cough awkwardly not quite sure how to handle the situation. The girl is so full of emotions and seems to be able to switch between them quickly and seamlessly. It's fascinating they way the human's brain works. I may have to study her further if I ever get the chance.

It is at this time I realize that she had been staring at me waiting for me to finish. "You are right; in the large view of human history you have far exceeded the average life span. Most children would die before birth and even after that most never made it to adulthood. In addition to that you were place in a situation where you had food on the table and a shelter over your head. You are indeed selfish to want more of life; there are many souls who would beg to be born into a situation less fulfilling than that."

She nods her head slowly looking down at her tea. By now the steam has disappeared and the lukewarm tea remains untouched. The oven door creaks open and the fire fox pokes his head out. He retreats when he sees me but a shaky intake of breath from the girl and he darts through the open door and onto the girl shoulder. He rubs against her cheek in a comforting manner completely ignoring my presence in the room. It's only when he pulls away I notice the wet fur.

"So this is what the humans call crying? A random out pour of emotion triggering a non-emotional response normally conditioned to pain. Did you know, there is no scientific reason why humans cry when they are sad?" She only sniffels again and my attempt at comfort had failed miserably. What exactly was it that had made her cry? I don't understand. I analyze the conversation before the unexpected outcome. _She was talking about her life and then I labeled her as selfish for wanting more… is it possible I did this?_

"But," She actually looks up this time and I can see what can only be described as the emotion hope glowing in her eyes. At that moment I forgot the words I had planned to say, finding the lightly watering eyes stunningly similar to the life stones pulled from the earth. Something pulls at my insides, akin to the feel of the strings that hold on desperately to their life, except not as wretched.

I place my hand over my chest gripping at the strange sensation. I wish I could lie to her and tell her she will see them again, that I could send her back. But I am a shinigami and I cannot lie on the topic of death. "Um, your family and friends are bonds that humans form and they remain deeply intact. It may be years before you see them again but if they are judged as exalted then you may see them for a while before they are reborn."

My awkward attempt at consoling the girl seems to have worked a bit, if only by stimulating her curiosity. "Judged? Reborn?"

"Well of course, you yourself said it. Shinigami judge the lives of the living and bring punishment or reward upon their soul at death. When a soul has served it's time it shall be given a new chance at life. A new start. It will be born into a new body and give life to a new person." Her tears dry up and her eyes widen, I fear I have said something that I shouldn't have but there is no taking it back.

"You mean, one day I can go back?" Her eyes again hold that beautiful hope that this time, I cannot indulge. I take a stride closer to the girl resting my hand on her shoulder in an uncomfortable manner.

"You can never go back Maka. Your soul is trapped here but you are still living and as long as you are here you can never die of sickness or old age. The only way to leave is for you to not want to live anymore, but your spirit is strong. Human's souls cling to life for as long as they can. Even after the body fails a soul will still sustain life until the body can no longer repair itself. With your passing through the gate you disconnected your soul from your body, you will live here forever." The hope shatters and I can almost feel the tiny shards digging into my heart. Her head again falls, her hair drifting in front of her eyes. I had never noticed before but it is the color of beach sand. Not the bleached white found on earth but the natural sand found here, fresh from the ground and untainted by dyes.

My hand still rest on her shoulder and I am shocked when I feel her jerk. Not away from me as I expected but just back as she inhales sharply. Still she does not move my hand and I cannot bring myself to pull it away.

"I- I do not understand? Why don't you pull away from me? Why don't you hate me for telling this to you? For condemning your fate?" I hear my own voice full of confusion and it sounds so very strange to me.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure you would help me if you could. But, you are a Shinigami and can only take life; you are under no authority to give it. I understand." She rests her cheek on my hand searching for a bit of comfort. I jump a bit and she pulls away some of her tears still wetting the skin on the back of my hand. "I'm sorry; you shouldn't have to be dealing with this. You barely know me, let alone have any reason to deal with my crying."

The shining emerald eyes capture me again in the amount of emotion present there. Most of it was sadness, tinged with some denial, but underneath it all was acceptance and a little bit of happiness that never seemed to have left, even if she was unaware of it.

I take another step forward moving closer to her than I have most people in this world. She is less than a foot away and yet I have no control of my body or my worlds. All I can see is those emerald eyes and all I want is to take away that pain. Leaning over I lift my hand and rest it against her cheek, brushing away a large tear. It sticks to my fingertip glittering as it catches the light.

"I said there is no scientific reason why humans cry with great bouts of emotion. However, crying shows no weakness and is nothing to be ashamed of. For it just proves that those emotions exist inside you, that your humanity is still intact. Many demons envy the humans for their ability to love and in turn experience loss. It is a gift not given to us. Everything we feel is learned and imitated. None of it can truly be us for it is a trait given only to the perfect beings on this earth." I am still staring at the tear when she begins to speak.

"But sadness is so ugly. It rips at our souls and tears us down into a darkness that we cannot escape. How can you call it a gift?"

I turn and back away from the girl heading towards the door to prepare for tomorrows trip. I will not sleep but there is still much to do. However I do pause, slipping the droplet of water into a small vial used for testing the ripeness of tea leaves. It slides down the side and rest in a perfect circle on the bottom, akin to that of a dew drop after a summer night before the sun had burned it away.

I call out one last thing before shutting the door behind me, still finding myself under her trance. "How could something so beautiful, not be a gift from the heavens?"

AHHHHH So pretty. Poor Kid, he's so awkward. Okay well there you are folks, Review yeah?


	5. Chapter 5

_I am not dead. I am not alive. I am everything and I am nothing. I am a simple human and I am a god. No… I am Maka Albarn. And that's all I need right now._

I felt better after my talk with the prince. It's still weird of thinking of him that way. It's even weirder when I remember he's not just a prince but a death god on top of that. After he left the fox came out for a bit to warm me up. The tears eventually dried up and the demon fell asleep in my hand. Not really sure what to do, I had put him back in the oven before grabbing Morphus's stone from the table and exiting the kitchen.

I am now passing through the halls of the massive manor growing more captivated by the amazing atmosphere. The old paintings and furniture is nostalgic of the Victorian age however I think I may see a few things remaining from ancient Egypt. I am careful not to touch anything because I'm sure they're very old, and very real.

As I wander through the halls I realize that having woke up around sundown I am not tired in the least bit. I can feel the lateness of the night but servants still scurry around through the hall. They all stop what they are doing and bow as I pass. I try to tell them they don't have to but they vanish before I can say anything. It's almost as if they are afraid of me._ It's pretty funny, what can I do to a demon?_

I am giggling to myself as I round a corner too quickly. There is a flash of red and black before I feel something solid crash into my chest and the servants around me all gasp, covering their mouths with their hands.

I fall to the ground, landing ungracefully on my back. My eyes had shut out of instinct and now open as I sit up. Lying in front of me on the floor is one of the castle higher servant's. Unlike the rest he is dressed in nice clothes depicting the colors of the land, a skull with pointed teeth emblazoned on his chest.

"Watch where you're going servant! I have an important message from Lord Death to deliver." He is sitting up rubbing the back of his neck. Out of habit I rush over to help him, ignoring the startled gasps of the servants in the background.

"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I'm new here and-" When I started to speak his opened his eyes and unadulterated fear flash across them. He immediately jumps up and away from my touch bowing deeply to my crouched figure.

"I am terribly sorry Miss I was not aware that it was you. I have spoken harshly. Please punish me however you see fit." Drops of sweat form on his brow and he keeps his head declined down. I look around awkwardly as the servants advert their eyes as if I am going to hit him or something.

"Um no it's quite alright. It was my fault too." I rest my hand on his shoulder and he stiffens. Instantly I pull away. "You can stand up. Are you hurt at all?"

"No Miss." He cracks open an eye to peak at me. There is still fear as if he is expecting a blow anytime. "I would rather not stand and sully your greatness with my presence. Please just punish me and I will be on my way."

"Don't be silly. I'm not going to punish you it was an accident. Why would I punish you at all?" The man stands at the direct question but says nothing. "Is that how the King and Prince treat you, please answer."

He shifts his eyes around the room searching for a way out. "I-is that a direct order to answer?"

"Uh, sure I guess?" I don't understand why he would even be listening to me. I am just a human after all they must deal with us on a daily basis.

"The Masters treat us very kindly here. Better than most other kingdoms Miss. I am very lucky to be under their care." He is shifting again on his feet as he stands in a stiff posture.

"It's okay relax, it's not in my nature to hurt…well unless you are Soul." I chuckle a little as he visibly relaxes.

"Soul?"

"Oh an old, friend. But never mind that, why are you afraid of me, it seems everyone in this place is?" He stiffens again but I simply smile.

"I will educate you as you are new to this world. Demons work of a ranking of power. Those who are stronger than the weak hold more power and thus have more authority. They are perfectly in their rights to punish us how they see fit." It sounds as if he is reciting something straight out of a textbook and I can't help but shutter thinking about it.

"That's awful, can't you do anything about it?" He shakes his head.

"The King's court is not always as kind as the king and his son. And we cannot disobey a direct order from them. While the King highly disapproves of physical punishment he cannot keep his eyes on everything Miss." I shake my head back and forth slowly, wondering if I could talk to the Prince about it.

"That's so terribly sad." I feel empathy for them and my body bends in on itself with the thought of it. When I open my eye all the demons have moved a few steps closer and were watching me with awe. When I notice them they shoot back to their work trying to be invisible.

"It's fine. We all live a great life, better than we would in another castle. We are all very grateful to Lord Death and his son."

"Yes I haven't met Lord Death yet but-" I was going to say the prince is nice but I realize I do not know his name. "Um, what exactly is the prince's name?"

"His full title is Prince Shinigami Death the Kid, Heir to the throne of death kingdom and the status of Grim Reaper. Long live the prince." Cries of 'Hear hear' can be hear from the servants before they returned to work. The most amazing thing about it is probably the sincerity behind the words.

"Ah, thank you. Um where exactly where you going before I so rudely ran into you?"

"Oh I am a messenger from Lord Death I was delivering a summons to- Oh you, that's right." He unrolls the paper and clears his voice. "Our great Lord Shinigami hereby requests an informal meeting with a Miss Maka Albarn of the human world at the earliest convenience dictated by her." He holds out a feathered pen and indicated I should sign it sowing I have indeed received the message.

"Wow, what a fancy way to ask to see someone. It sounded as more of an invitation than a summons." I smile lightly and he laughs in a jovial manner. It seems that he has begun to relax around me.

"Yes, he is very kind. However, I would probably best for you to see him as soon as possible." I nod my head.

"Well I am not doing anything now, as long as it's not too late. I wouldn't want him to lose any sleep."

"Now would be excellent Miss. Shinigami never sleep so there is no reason to fear that. Please allow me to escort you there and explain some of the manors art and décor." The man begins to babble away about the history of the large Persian hall runner we walk on but I only half listen. If the prince wasn't going to bed, where exactly was he going?

00000000000000000000000000

It is a good thing that I do not sleep or I would have been sorely disappointed tonight. Palti and Lilitu continuously bothered me tonight concerning the outfits they would be wearing to the ball.

"No way Patti. I am wearing the blue." Lilitu has her hands resting on her hips and she is leaning over her much shorter kid sister who is spinning around in a light blue ball gown.

"But can't we both wear it? It's so poofy and fluffy! Just like a bunny!" She giggles childishly and Lilitu is nearly pulling her hair out.

"Lilitu, Palti. Could you two do this somewhere else I have work to do." Again I am rubbing my temples to fend off a head ache. I idly wonder if there is any tea left that the girl had made in the kitchen. I mental note that I should go down and check later.

"Hey Kid, aren't you supposed to be on vacation? What's with all the work?" Lilitu questions in a mothering tone. There is a half frown on her face and she regards me closely.

"It is hardly considered work. They are just travel documents that are required to be filled out before we leave." I sigh giving up on the rubbing and just hoping that there is some left and I can send someone to get it.

"LIZZZZZ! I wanna wear pink now! Quick let's go get my other dresses and leave Kid alone. You know how he gets if he messes up a paper." Palti is pulling on her older sister's long hair trying to drag her out of the room. It works pretty well, only giving the older girl time to grab the dresses before the door slams behind them.

I crack my fingers and press down on Deumos's stone. It is set in a gold band with each of the stones spaced evenly with corresponding colors. Hers is a deep sapphire blue and I admire its symmetry while I wait for her to pick up.

"What is it you brat? You better be dying or else!" The grumpy image of her lying in bed is a startling one. Not that she isn't an unattractive demon but more so that she has her fangs out from being woken up.

"Oh, terribly sorry of me Deumos, I forgot how late it was. I just had a headache is all." She is still on the other line for a moment before answering.

"And you actually called me?" I nod and her fangs retract showing a beautiful smile. "Very well, I suppose I must come and fix you up. But so help me if I find you working…"

"No, no, just some travel papers for tomorrow. But when you pass by the parlor would you bring up a cup of the tea that's on the table? I can heat it up, up here."

"Sure, sure. I'll be up in a minute. See you soon Kiddo." Her figure blinks out of existence and I return to rubbing my forehead. It seems there is more damage than originally thought. Damn, Deumos.

0000000000000000000000000000 

I stare at the huge Red columns in front of me. My guide has since wandered away to continue doing his job. I turn to glance down the hall he had disappeared down. _I hope he doesn't get in trouble because of me._

Focusing my attention back on the massive dark green oak door in front of me I wonder how I am supposed to enter. Knocking seems appropriate but also could be interrupting whatever work he's doing this late at night.

I argue with myself a little longer before clearing my throat and raising my hand to knock. The door opens with a swing and I nearly fall backwards in surprise. Standing in the open crack was Morphus with an amused smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Miss. Did I scare you?" I have the urge to Maka Chop him through the wall but instead just roll my eyes.

"Well what else am I supposed to do when someone opens the door randomly?" Crossing my arms over my chest, I pout.

"That is a good point. You're here to see Lord Death correct?" I nod and so does he. Stepping aside to allow me in Morphus watches my every move carefully, almost like he doesn't trust me. I understand that.

"You may have to wait a moment," he says as we walk down a long corridor filled with guillotines. There is a brownish substance on one that is most likely rust but I still back away just in case. "Lord Death is in the death room in the middle of judgments right now. He cannot be interrupted but has a break in a few moments. We can watch until then."

I nod not really following for I am far more concerned with the instruments of death I am passing under. I never wondered what Marie Antoinette felt like before she died but now I know.

Suddenly a bright light rushes forward into view and we step through it into a new room. It's a room lit only by a few glowing candles. Chairs are bolted to the floor in a terrifyingly torturous looking way. Morphus sits in his indicating I should sit in the other. I calmly sit wondering what exactly we will be watching.

As soon as I connect with the chair if feels like I am being pulled forward at a rapid speed. My hands clutch the wooden arm rest, desperately trying to hold on for dear life.

When my eyes open we are sitting in a domed room with clouds floating across a gray sky. The round platform we are sitting on is surrounded by broken and rotting crosses that have been stabbed into the ground in haphazard angles. But, most terrifying of all is the massive 10 story throne made of skulls and other bones connected together by a melted metal that pours from the empty eyes of it's base. Sitting atop this throne of death is a giant in a tattered black cloak that seems to take no real shape. A white mask covers his face, it is cracked from the forehead to the bridge of the right eye socket and three square teeth form a humanoid skull. Behind his a large set of scales rest on the ground. The metal is smooth with no design to it.

"Wh-what is this place?" I stutter it out not caring about how scared I sound. This is a bad place, an awful one, one that wreaks of evil and hatred. Morphus seems unaffected by the change in venue and calmly explains.

"This is the death room. All judgments are carried out here by Lord Shinigami. The deeds of their lives are put on the scale and then judged to determine where they end up. This is where all evils are purged from the world." He quiets as a man appears on the platform in front of the throne. He panics and look around, thankfully he doesn't notice us. He looks very sick and like he hasn't shaved in a while, with a belly extended, like he's drank too much beer.

"Simon Craft, 48 Caucasian male. Born in Wilmington, Virginia and married to Maria Craft, with two children Anna and Kyle. Is this correct?" The death god looks down at the small man, his face is impassive but his mere size and mask are enough to terrify anyone.

"What the hell? Where am I and who the fuck are you?" He shouts in a slightly raspy tone. I flinch at the words which seem much more violent than necessary.

"I am the grim reaper and I am here to judge your fate. Now ANSWER!" his voice shakes the room and the platform cracks with his anger. The man jumps away from the crack eager to get on solid ground.

"Y-yes that's me. What do you want?" His voice is fully of terror, completely devoid of the anger from just a minute ago.

Lord Death turns his head and the scales begin to move. Heavy metal coins drop from the sky landing on either side on the scale. When all has setteled three are on the right and many more on the left. It is no contest.

"The scales have judged you Simon. By the order of the fates, you are condemned to spend 5,000 years in The Fall for the evils you have committed in your life." The scales clear and the crack splits into an elongated eye with a blood red iris and a grey cat eye pupil. A black dot rest in the dead center as the eyes jerks back in forth. Finally it lands on the shaking man. White pieces of cloth shoot forward as he tries to run. They grab his legs and drag him on the ground toward the eye as the black dot grows wider. Soon filling the whole eye and disappearing into a pool of nothingness.

The man tries to fight as her is dragged down into the thick oozing blackness. "What did I do? Can I really deserve this?"

Lord death raises his hand and the bandages pause. His voice is filled with anger and rings in the empty room. "You chose a life of rape and violence. You tortured your wife and children and now that they are freed from you, you shall suffer the same fate!"

He lowers his gloved hand and the man sinks lower, the black rising to his neck. "I'm sorry! Please make it stop, I'm sor-" The ooze cuts him off, covering his mouth but his eyes still plead for help.

"It is too late for that, you must suffer the consequences." The man's head sinks with a sickly pop and Lord Death returns to his chair. I wasn't aware of it but suddenly my lungs scream desperately for air.

I breath in and my body shakes up in down while my eyes stare openly at the ground. I feel a hand on my back and I follow it to Morphus. "What the FUCK was that? Where did he go?!"

Morphus sighs but not in a sad way as one should at the death of a human. More in a tired and bored way. "He's going to The Fall. Humans who have sinned more than they gave to the world are condemned to spend a set amount of time there to atone for their sins before they may be reborn as demons. I believe you humans call it Hell."

"Hell?! But why?"

"Did you not hear the verdict? The Scales never lie, they see the truth unbiasly and pass their judgment. That man raped his wife and abused his own children, can you really say he was undeserving?" I hate to admit it but it does make sense. So many humans do evil and get away with it. The world would not be fair if they didn't pay for it somehow.

"The last ones beginning." I look up and somehow the room has changed. The throne has shrunk to a regular sized high backed chair and the sky is now blue with puffy white clouds floating slowly by. Even Lord Death's mask has been changed to a smoother more rounded shape with three spikes for the teeth.

A woman leads in a small child with light brown hair; he's young and clinging to her leg as a child will often do to his mother. When he pulls away I jump. It's the boy from that day. The one who started it all. He is sucking on his thumb as the woman leaves smiling._ I can't watch this happen, not to him._ I try to move but find my body frozen in place.

"Tommy Lita? Do you like trains and have a dog named Sparks?" The boy looks at the man and nods. He takes his thumb out of his mouth before responding.

"I had a dog named Sparks but mommy said he went to live on a farm."

"Do you miss him a lot?" Again the boy nods, his eyes well up, threatening tears. "Well good, because he's missed you. And he's been waiting for you all this time." A little brown mutt comes running up from behind the Reaper barking. He jumps into the boy's arms and licks his face happily.

"SPARKS! Buddy you looks so happy! Mommy said you got sick but you look okay to me!" The dog yips in agreement and Lord Death smiles.

"Well, it's time for you two to go." The boy looks up in confusion.

"Where are we going?" _Oh god no!_

"See those scales up there?" I turn my eyes to the scale and watch them heavily lean to the right side only one disc weighing down the left. The little boy's eyes sparkle in wonder. "Well because you have been such a good boy you get to go live in a place full of life. Where everything is green and the two of you can play in the grass forever."

"Thank you mister. I would very much like that. Oh and Sparky would too, right Sparks?" The dog yips again and Lord deaths eyes morph into upward tilting crescent moons.

"Okey-dokey. Here I want you to walk into that gate over there." He points a gloved finger at a shimmering white gate with plants spilling past the bars. The kid smiles and nods before skipping over there. After crossing the short distance the boy looks back.

"Just open them and you will be free." The boy waves goodbye before throwing open the gates and then they both disappear in a flash of light. Lord Death waves until the light fades and we are transferred back into the candle lit room. I smile a bit in relief and turn to Morphus who is offering me his hand.

"Did he go to heaven?" I ask feeling like a naïve child. When he shakes his head I fear what he will say next.

"But close. He went to the kingdom of Life, where nothing ever dies and it's always bright and alive. He will stay there until it is his turn to be reborn and gain a second chance at life. It will be a few hundred years but with only one sin it won't be so bad."

"What sin could he have? He's only a child."

"All humans are born with original sin, if they have more sin than the good they gave back to the world they end up like the man. If they give more good they go the way of the boy, into paradise." I take his hand and stand as he leads me to the door.

"So why would they want to be reborn out of paradise? Shouldn't it be perfect there?" Morphus nods before pausing.

"But is has one thing missing that even the immortals can create. It is missing their humanity and in the end they are just souls, desperate in the need to give back to the world what the Kingdom of Life had given to them." I smile at him and my eyes water slightly. He smiles softly back and turns to the door. "Come, Lord Death is done and will see you now."

**Hi guys. So I decide that I was going to post every Friday but I lost track of the ays..oops so I'll start it next week.**

**Note: Life stones are green stones that look like light emerald and pluse with light matching the heart beat of a person who they are bonded to. When the light goes out that person has died.**

**Let me know if you have any more questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

I hate horses. They are disgusting animals full of dirt and slop, just eager to serve with no spirit left to run. This is why, as I strapped on Hrunting, I sighed. Liz and Patti seemed far too eager to set off and seemed to ignore my order of packing light, as another horse is led by its reigns, loaded down with cargo.

"But Kid, this is light. We could have brought MUCH more, isn't that right Patti?" She turned to her sister who was currently petting the black horse that was loaded down.

"Pretty horsey." Her voice was bubbly and distance. The sound of Liz smacking her forehead caused a snickering among the guards. They silence as an angered whinny breaks into the courtyard. A servant runs as he stumbles around the corner just in time to avoid a blast of blue lightening. I chuckle darkly as he tears behind our party and to the back wall.

The cause of the uproar comes careening around the wall, setting the cobblestone ablaze where each hoof lands. The white horse stands 25 hands high and rears up setting its flaming blue main ablaze in the warm summer wind. Rings of fire surround his hoofs and flicker under the reddened sun.

The guards ready their weapons fearfully and I just shake my head. Stepping from behind the party, the stallion calms and trots over to me, an approving nudge at my chest.

"Hello Bronte, and how are you today?" I knowingly hand hold out my hands with charcoals at the ready. With an excited whinny the animal eats the burnt wood and his mane flares.

I saddle the majestic creature myself and jump on the hell beast before making sure the girls are both prepared. Calling out to no one in particular, I steer him toward the gate. "Tell my father we have departed, and we will be back in 5 days' time. Move out!"

Hearing my command the hell equine rears up and breaks into a gallop, eager to begin the journey. The pack horse that is latched to Liz starts of at a trot before it is pulled along by the grey mare.

The thundering of Bronte's hoofs can be heard a mile away and the people are quick to clear the streets, waving and well-wishing as my party passes by. Bronte charges beyond any semblance of control and I let him, knowing he won't hurt the people. It has been a long time since he has had a run in any event. We shoot forward like lightening leaving the girls in the dust. I have no doubt they will catch up as we charge through the gates leaving only burning ground behind up.

After an hours run the animal calms from its initial freedom and slows to a trot returning to the gate where Patti and Liz wait patiently for me. I trot to the lead and nod before kicking Bronte's sides softly. We head out with the sun burning high above us as we thunder into a bare rock filled desert.

I few hours later I am not that surprise to find that somehow the girls have gotten us lost. Bronte snorts in annoyance and I find no fault with that. Especially watching the argument in front of me.

"No Patti! I said left. LEFT! Not right, LEFT!"

"But, big sis, you always get lost, it's just best you listen to me m'kay?"

"You are the reason we always get lost when I'm directing us! You go bounding off to Death knows where and we have to come find you!"

"Oh don't be silly. It's okay I will save us big sis! Now… that oasis looks pretty let's go there." Liz screams and throws her hands up in defeat. It's always ends like this, I'm not sure why she doesn't just give up.

The girls ride toward one of the oases that speckle this bare terrain. I ride more slowly, giving them time to clear out some of the lower level demons that may be squatting there. The rocky ground has been worn away into sand. The horse's hoofs leaving only the barest trace before the wind erases all evidence of us.

As the oasis draws closer I find it to be more heavily foliated than I originally thought. The dense green is inviting when faced with the hot hell sun all day. Bronte kicks into a trot, seemingly as eager as I am to make it to the green paradise.

I stare at one leaf in particular as we pull up closer to the haven. It's a light green, no, not exactly light but more pale. Pale jade. It's such a lovely color and reminds me of something. For some reason I cannot fathom a rare smile graces my face and I just shake my head. However, my eyes keep coming back to that plant, just a small little fern, yet fiery enough to secure its niche in one of the few life bearing spots in this desert. A calming green, like Maka's eyes.

I pullback too tightly on the reigns and Brotne jerks his head to show his appreciation. I pat his neck apologizing and kick him into a canter. I need to get out of this heat. It's doing things to my mind.

00000000000000000000

Fucking heat. I left my lady mouth at home when Lord Death commanded me out here. Now sitting in the middle of a jungle I'm cursing myself for drinking all my water on the mornings walk. I almost wish I would have told him 'no' but considering his position as a Death God I may have found myself in a tight spot.

The bushels rustle in the distance and I climb the tree I had been previously leaning against. In the top most limbs, I am covered by thick leaves that obscure me from view.

"Patti, I am telling you this is the wrong way. We shouldn't be anywhere near here." The prince's voice draws a smile on my face. I don't think he's as cold of a guy as everyone thinks. He just… doesn't really understand emotions. I think he's more confused than purposely hateful.

"But it's sooo pretty look at that sky. Look at it, big sis! Blue as a butterfly!"

"Okay, first off the sky is red. It's always red. Secondly hell butterflies are black and I know you've never seen any other ones." A tall girl with muddy blond hair is riding a gray mare with a black stallion tied to her. Her cowboy hat and vest look so out of the ordinary down here that I almost fall out of the tree giggling.

"Liz, let her ramble. It's not like anything you can say will change her mind." The younger sister, I guess called Patti, is wandering toward a large purple flower on the side of the clearing. I snicker as she approaches. While waiting around for them earlier I was exploring the place. One of the first things I saw was that flower. I wandered over to smell it and was surprised to find it smelling worse than three day old day care trash.

The girl jumps off the brown horse and rushes over to the flower. I wait patiently for her to lean in. Instead of smelling it like I did she pulls out a dagger. Where she hid a dagger in the matching skimpy outfit her sister wore is beyond me but this time I watch, far more intrigued than anything.

I nearly jump out of the tree when she begins to violently stab the plants base and laughs. As she pulls away she places an empty bowl underneath the leaking flower. Sap starts to flow out slowly and collect in the waiting container. When the plant has assumedly been drained dry the girl picks up the bowl and skips back to the rest of the party. In her absence they had dismounted and are now examining different maps and charts.

"Looks like we'll have to cross the Barren's now. I don't think we can make it before nightfall though." The older girl nods before they are interrupted.

"Look! I found sweet stuff!" the prince jumps as she spins shifting some of the papers.

"Damn it Patti! You almost messed it up. It would have taken me hours to recrease the papers if you had folded them!" The girl just giggles as her sister stick her finger in the stuff. It's bright blue, sticky, and looks highly poisonous to me.

"Mmm, taste good! Like that stuff we used to get from the Egyptians. Man what a great time that was." Her eyes light up and she starts to drool as she day dreams. I decide it's time to make myself known and jump from the limb. I land on the black horse but he seems to have seen me the whole time. I watch them argue about what the name of it is before I decide to say anything.

"Oh, could I have some?" Three heads swivel towards me. That in itself is nothing to fear but I could do without the two pistols. "Hello to you too."

"What in the HELL are you doing here?" The prince is fuming and I can't help but laugh at his unintended pun. The boy really needs to get a sense of humor, he'd be much happier.

"From the look of it about to get shot." I smile my sweetest smile at the girls. Slowly they lower their guns but keep them in hand. Yeah right, as if I'm a threat. "Would you please put those away, I'm not a huge fan of violence."

The prince nods and they lower their guns as I slide off the horse. I pat his neck as I go and he nudges me in response. "Why are you out here Maka?"

The prince has placed his fingers on his temples and is rubbing them profusely. I'm guessing this is a habit for him. I didn't mean to stress him out but this is kind of fun. "Oh you know, taking pictures, hiking, tanning, you know; touristy stuff."

"Liz, Patti." I find the guns pointed at my face again and sigh.

"Alright alright, ironically I was told to come out here."

"Look you have to head back. It's dangerous out here." He turns to the girls and grabs their wrist. "Come on, we're taking her back."

"Hm, I don't think that's a good idea. Your dad would get awfully mad." The prince's eyes flash and I snicker to myself. _Man, he's worse than Soul. I wonder how much I can bother him before he explodes._ But, as soon as that flash appears it was gone replaced once again with the stoic expression that, I am starting to think, he wears often.

"My father sent you out here? How childish of him, if he would have asked me we could have taken you with us instead of having you wander around in this waste land." The younger girl snickers and we all look at her. Suddenly she bursts out laughing and falls to the floor, rolling and grabbing at her gut.

"Y-yeah right. You would have NEVER taken her. You'd be all like 'Father her symmetry is terribly off and would slow down the whole trip. This is work, not a vacation for some asymmetrical hooligan.'" She is still rolling around when the older girl grabs her by the collar and lifts her up to eye level.

"And just exactly how did she expect to find us here? Some place completely off the trail?" Patti's smile falls for a moment before brightening again.

"Ooooo ghost, spooky." The two girls bicker back and forth in the background as my senses seem to zoom in behind me. I have the feeling of being watched, more importantly, by amber eyes. As to when he got behind me, your guess is as good as mine, I didn't even see him move. Regardless, he now circles me with calculating eyes and a predatory feel.

"We must respect my father's wishes. He will, however, be hearing from me when we get back about the proper treatment of guest." The girls quieted when he spoke and nod. "Good, I will begin unpacking, you three find firewood and food if you can. We will have to throw out any supplies the pack horse was carrying so that Maka can keep up… Oh now what Patti?"

"The girl is once again covering her mouth and giggling. She smiles and skips over to the black stallion and reaches into a bludging bag and pulls out… hay. _Hay? Of all things, hay? _Her sister sighs and slaps her palm against her head leaving an angry red mark. Kid simply shakes his head and begins muttering and the horse pulls it out of her hand and begins to munch away.

"All right human, let's go get some wood. We will be camping here for the night. I'm Liz."

"Yeah, and I'm Patti, her younger sister. Together we are… DUN DUN DA DUN! The Thompson sisters!" She throws a handful of confetti in the air behind them as the older girl sighs. Where she got the confetti, I have no clue.

"Must you do that every time?"

"What's wrong with a little Pizzazz? It helps people remember."

"Patti, I swear. You're going to give me gray hair."

"Maka." The girls stop and look at me. They seem perplexed as if I had suddenly appeared out from thin air. "My name is Maka Albarn and it's nice to meet you two."

Unable to think of anything else to do I simply bow slightly. The girls look at each other before Liz shrugs and nods towards the forest. We set off at a brisk pace and Patti manages to wander off before we get too far. "Will she be okay out here on her own?"

"Of course she will. There is very little that that girl can't handle." I nod and bend down to pick up another piece of wood. I place it carefully on the pile in Liz's arms before searching for more.

"So how many years have you been friends with the prince?" I pick up another stick but as I finish the question I hear the sound of wood hitting the ground. I spin around to see what happened only to find the girl holding her hand to her mouth. "Well you two have an easy sense of humor don't you?"

She shakes her hand and waits for the giggles to subside. I wait patiently and pick up the firewood. When she has finally calmed down she explains. "Well you see, Kid and us go way back, it's been like a thousand years." She chuckles again and goes on. "But, we aren't exactly his friends. I mean we are but we aren't. We are his royal guard and have been since then. The only time we don't see him is at night when Morphus takes over. The idea is it would be weird to have a member of the opposite sex watch you sleep but Kid hardly does that."

"So… you guys aren't friends?" The girl thinks for a moment before shaking her head. "No, it's more like acquaintances. I mean we treat him like a little brother, even though he's much older than us, but he doesn't really become attached to anyone so it's sort of one sided."

"How terribly…sad. What about family? I mean I've met his dad but what about his mom?" Her face darkens and the smile fades.

"We don't talk about that." I nod dumbly as she switches the conversation. Shortly after we have collected enough firewood Patti skips back over to us and grabs the two bundles in her arms before tearing off at a far too fast speed. My shock my show because once again I find Liz explaining.

"Well we are demons."

By the time we get back Patti has already lit a roaring fire and is fanning it with a large leaf that seems to be attributing nothing to the flame but I don't say anything. Dinner conversation seems to only flow between me and the girls. The prince seems to be thinking deeply about something. Every few seconds he will stop eating and just stare into his bowl of blue goo, which I decided was honey…sort of. As night falls the girls wander off into their tent and I apologize again for making them share. Patti doesn't seem to mind but Liz looks like she wants to kill me with her eyes.

I kick some dirt on the remains of the fire and the last glowing embers sizzle out into nothing. Satisfied with my work I shiver in the now unwarmed breeze. It seems like this land is a lot like the desert outside the city, scorching hot in the day but freezing cold at night. I am tempted to run inside when I just happen to glance up at the night sky.

I find myself captured by the wonder of it all. Where the sun was a dark looming red the night seems to light up under a beautiful green moon. The color reminds me of the slime you see in really bad sci fi movies, but in a good way. It seems to light up everything in the forest around me and it all comes to life. The stars that twinkle in the sky are still a pale white and shine in the darkness. I'm not sure how long I was standing there but I suppose it was long enough.

"You'll catch a cold out here. The desert cares not for rank or names, it treats everyone at equals and will freeze you if you stay out here much longer." He tosses me a thick blanket and I realize just how cold I am. I eagerly cocoon myself and smile at him through the small face hole.

"Thanks. I just got caught up looking at the sky. It's so marvelous, I can't believe something this beautiful was hiding just around the corner. What is it that makes the color so different here?"

"From your home world? Quite simply the same thing that makes your home sky blue or the moon appear white, just using different chemicals reactions here. This is another realm, consisting of everything that was or will ever be. You never saw this simply because the chemicals here have long since died off in your world." My heart sinks a bit thinking of how far I truly am from home but I try not to show it.

"So then, is this a parallel dimension or what?"

"… The answer to that question would take millions of years to answer and we simply don't have time for that right now. Perhaps after the trip…" He trails off but it's in a way that seems to leave the statement open ended. However, I have no question that I can answer so we sit there in silence staring up at the stars. I notice him start to shiver and I clear my throat.

"Well I think I'm going to go inside. It sure is cold outside." The wind whips around us as to emphasize my point and I shiver under my thick blanket.

"Yes, I think is probably is best to retire. Good night Miss Albarn." He bows in a manner far more graceful than I could ever manage.

"Oh just call me Maka. Good night, Prince Death."

"Indeed. Good night Maka." With that he turns back to the tent and has zipped the door without another word. I unwillingly unwrap myself from the warmth and shake it out. _I'll have to lay it back on my bedding, but it sure was nice of him to grab it from the tent for me. I swear, I'm so forgetful some times._

I reach my tent and unzip the door to find my blanket already lying untouched on the floor. I look at the perfectly folded edges and smile. _The prince gave me his blanket how sweet… Oh shit! He'll freeze to death. I better take it back._

I stumble over to the prince's tent and try to think of how to alert him… how exactly do you knock on a tent's door. I am saved from any further thought with a voice from inside. "Just open it."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to steal your blanket. I brought it back so you can…" I trail off as I stare as what could possibly be the largest amount of paper work I have ever seen in my entire life. It was organized into towering stacks in perfect alignment. The princes jacket and shoes lay folded up in a neat pile at the head of the bed while he sits cross legged in just a white button down and black pants. He is holding a pen between his lips and it sways gently as he turns to face me. His golden eyes seem full of energy and life but the bags underneath betray them. I'm not sure how I missed it earlier.

"You look awful." I miss how offensive my statement could be until after it has flown out of my mouth. I wince ready to be yelled at or at least have a finger shaken at me but he just shrugs. Carefully, as to avoid the eight stacks of paperwork, I step inside and kneel down. "How long has it been since you last slept?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps a thousand years?" His eyes move back to the papers and I shake my head. _Why can't he just answer a question normally?_

"Well regardless of how long it's been you need some sleep."

"Death never sleeps, life is self-sustaining but death never stops, never rests, for death can never occur on its own." He signs another paper without looking up and me and pulls the next one off the pile.

"Well you are not death are you?"

"No, not yet."

"Then until you are get some god damn sleep. I even brought you back your blanket so you wouldn't freeze to death." I am tempted to throw said blanket at him but I am too worried that I will topple the leaning piles.

"I will not sleep tonight so why waste the blanket. You can put it to use and I cannot so why waste it?"

"Won't you be cold?"

"The temperature does not affect me like you do. The cold should be much more severe on your human body."

"Didn't you just say that the desert doesn't care who or what you are?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Then take your own advice and use the damn blanket. It's not that cold outside and I have my own in my tent." I toss the blanket to the side and stand while I fumble with the door.

"It only gets colder as the night goes on."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. I lived in Colorado, I can handle a little chill." I grab the zipper and pull. As the door opens I am struck with a blast of freezing air. I have to close my eyes to be sure they don't freeze over. I rezip it and look out the clear plastic pane at the top of the door.

To my surprise everything outside has frozen into a solid sheet of ice. The trees all twinkle as the leaves shutter in the breeze. Every time one cracks the fracture is quickly refilled and they are back to a pristine sheen.

"Maka?" I turn and the prince is holding the pen in midair and staring at me.

"Uh, there is ice outside… like everywhere." He cocks his head to the side then back again.

"But of course. The desert drops to nearly 100 degrees of your Kelvin. It's cold enough to freeze any water droplets in the air and on the surface.

"How are we not dead?!"

"The tents have special heat regulators, although it can still get chilly inside sometimes. Is something wrong?"

"… I can't go out there. I'm pretty sure I will die before I even make it a step out of here." I blush and look down at my shoes. I hear a shuffling of paper and look up to find the prince packing them away into a much too small bag however, I decide not to ask.

"Very well, then you will sleep here tonight." I inhale sharply as a million thoughts run through my brain the scariest being _that worked out wonderfully_ to the loudest being _HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?_ Thankfully and somewhat sadly, he explains further.

"I will go sleep in your tent as you wish." I nod knowing I am stuck in the position as the prince starts to unzip the door. He makes it about a foot before I scream at him to stop. He zips it up and looks at me. I am rubbing my fingers and toes in an attempt to get feeling back in them. He seems amused as I check anything else for frost bite.

"It seems your body is far less suited to this desert than I originally thought. I cannot leave without damaging your body to some extent. What a conundrum." He sits and rests his hands on his chin and seems to think deeply. His eyes light up in realization and he lowers his hands. "How simple, we shall both just stay in this tent. With you here sleeping I won't be able to get any work done without waking out so in the end you get your wish anyway."

He seems to think this is some genius idea and I groan inwardly. This is not the way it's supposed to go. I sit in the corner as he prepares the bed. I tried to help but he insisted it be done in a certain way. When he finishes he motions for me to get. I carefully slide into the left half and he takes the right. The light is snuffed out without any further conversation and I am left in the awkwardness. In a desperate attempt to break the ice, I try to start a conversation.

"The leaves hitting against each other make a beautiful sound."

"Indeed they do." He rolls over to face the right side of the tent and I face the left. I sigh at my failed attempt and try to let the twinkling of the ice lull me to sleep.

"She wrong you know." I am started out of my hypnotic state by his quite voice. It's so small it's almost lost on the freezing wind.

"huh?"

"Patti, about your symmetry."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you are indeed perfectly symmetrical."

"Uh, thank you Prince."

"Indeed." There is a long pause again. He takes a deep breath and begins again. "You might as well call me Kid. Patti and Liz do and I think the other kingdoms would find it strange if I am more familiar with my guard than a human divine."

"Oh uh sure. Goodnight Kid."

"Goodnight Maka." And that night, despite the cold I still fell asleep warm.

**Thank you see you next Friday I hope.**

Notes:

**hands are used to measure horses. Aka He's massive. Bronte's is white with a blue mane that flickers like fire but doesn't burn. He also has them around his hoofs.**

**When I say freeze I mean freeze. Like everything looks like glass outside. 100Kelvin =280Farenhite. Instant death wahhh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this is a cute little chapter, let's face it we all like cute. And an interesting fight scene in here too, how wonderful. And yes, you read right. This is now an M story that will eventually have a lemon but not for a while. I feel like when they come to early readers become desensitized to the characters relationship. Alright, read and review, see you next Friday.**

I feel something shift against one of my sides but not the other. I try to ignore it but the lack of pressure is irritating. Nearly growling I open my eyes prepared to throw whatever the girls left in my tent across the room.

I freeze when I see its her.

Maka is curled up into an uncomfortable looking ball on my left side. Her hands are clamped together and pulled close to her chest while her legs are pulled up into a crouch. Her eyes twitch in a strange way that seems to be a signal of her dreaming. I can't help but wonder as to when she fell asleep. And that is when it occurs to me.

I don't know because I was asleep.

I had been so long since I slept I had forgotten the feeling of it. My muscles seem newly rejuvenated and my head is clearer than it has been in years. I would even dare say I am happier than usual and that the world seems more balanced now.

But, as to what made me sleep I am baffled. I only planned on lying there all night and calculate the rest of the trip in my head but my brain seems to have decided I needed a break. But why?

The girl shifts and I feel a pressure in my lap. She has rolled and is now resting her head there as she stretches out her long, smooth body.

I absentmindedly stroke her hair. Realizing this I pull my hand away quickly.

_Could it have been her? Her warmth?_ I suppress the urge to stroke her cheek and shake my head instead.

_The sleep must have slowed my mind. _Or at least that's what I'm trying to tell myself. Something else seems to pull at me, whispering that, that isn't it at all. Something seems to stir inside me. Nothing big or life changing, just something small. Not something anyone who wasn't me would notice. Not something anyone who never changes could see. But Death never changes, its always stays the same.

The deep thinking seems to be undoing the damage of my first good night's sleep in a while. I feel the beginnings of a headache tickling the back of my mind. I rub my temples but as I try to focus I find my eyes drawn to the girl below me. The sun kisses her cheek in an appealing way. I can nearly feel her soft skin and I want to.

Noise outside the tent draws my attention. I notice that it is well past dawn and that the girls must have already gotten up to make breakfast. I start to stand but a small sound makes me freeze.

The girl has draped her arms around my waist and is holding on tightly. She burrows her head further in my lap and yawns. I can't help notice my body growing warm. My heart rate quickens and my breathing comes more rapidly. For some reason waking up doesn't seem so appealing anymore, neither does being on time.

A rock being kicked pulls me out of my stupor and back to reality. I carefully unwrap the girl's arms and place them around a nearby blanket. She wraps around it and sighs with a smile on her face. Its almost… endearing.

But, nevertheless, time moves on. I gently lift her from my lap, ignoring the heat that seems to pool wherever she is touching me, and collecting elsewhere, and set her down on the mat. I start to unzip the tent door but I find myself looking back at her sleeping form. Once again I am struck by the urge to just lay back down for a little bit and wait for her to wake up.

I shake my head and turn back to the exit. _Yes, it must be the grogginess._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A horrible growl wakes me with a start. It sounds like a big cat that just killed it prey. Sitting up I look around the tent. In the moment it takes me to realize why I am here the growl is followed by a gun shot. More sounds fill the clearing, some howls some barks but every sound seems to be accompanied by a bullet.

Jumping from my sleeping mat I run to the door and pull at the zipper so hard it breaks off in my hand. I climb through the small opening hoping to find out what the hell is going on.

A mangy creature is towering in front of me with patchy brown fur and black skin. Its turned so I can't see its face but before I can look I am greeted by a spray of blood and brain matter. The beast falls back just inches from my feet. I look up to see Liz holding a pistol that's still pointed at me.

"Maka? What the hell are you doing? Get back in the tent!" She looks panicked and takes a step toward me. Suddenly an animal running on all fours charges from the greenery and leaps for the girl's back. I try to call out a warning but its moving too fast.

Just as its about to slam into her a skull broadsides it and knocks it away and slams it into the grass. Its fur is matted and missing in some places as it bleeds from others. A slow black ooze is pouring from the wounds and its mouth, past rotted yet still razor sharp teeth. The shape almost reminds me of a wolf if not for the horns sprouting from its head.

….ka…aka…MAKA!" I jump as the prince shakes my shoulders. He is covered in blood and the black ooze as well as something that looks suspiciously like fur. "What the hell are you doing? Get back inside the tent!"

He pushes me toward the tent and I stumble. My legs won't work and I can't stop shaking. He tries to say something else before the tent burst into flames. It shocks me out of my apathy and I push the prince back, falling with him on the hard ground.

A beast jumps from the flames landing where we had just been standing. Its claws are chunky and heavy. Each with a talon the size of my finger. Its legs are short but scaly and decorated with horrid spikes that seem to ooze more black. It walks on all fours but its heavy body demands it. The torso is a dark green and is stained with dried blood and mud. A heavy tail swings behind it with studs on it that makes it look like a medieval club. Worst of all, hanging from a short thick neck is a scaly head decorated with a dripping maw filled with teeth. It hangs down off to the side like it is broken but closes as the beast licks its lips. Its eyes are a dull black and seems to shine in bloodlust and hate.

As it dives towards us I jump away hoping Kid does the same. Instead he jumps up as the beast pounces and slams his foot down on its head. The animal's skull crunches with a sickly sweet pop. I flinch as he steps away from it. When the animal doesn't move I am relieved. I take in a deep breath and close my eyes just in time to miss the tail flicking. When I open them again I see a horrid sight.

The creatures face is now sunken in to a point where even its eyes have been crushed in their sockets. Its jaw is split in three places at the top and hangs in a downward frown. It opens its mouth above the unprepared prince and I see panic flash in his eyes. I try to stand but I'm too frozen by shock to do anything.

Suddenly lightening shoots out from the trees as a white blur comes thundering through. The electricity just misses the creature but is enough to draws its attention. The blur slams into its side, knocking it into a tree.

Kid's horse is standing next to him eyes watching the reptile intently for any sign of movement. The animal starts to stand only to have the horse dash its hoofs into its wounded head and sending electric shocks through the now exposed brain for good measure.

I try to say something but a scream interrupts me. Both Kid and I look over to where Liz stood a moment earlier. Another one of those creatures leans over her. Its bulk and has the shape of a bear with long spikes of bone shooting out from different parts of its body. Again I panic knowing we won't make it in time.

Another shot rings out and the bear falls over on its side. The bones digging into its flesh with a sickening crunch. Patti comes skipping out of the trees giggling. She is more covered in blood than everyone else combined.

"Sissy, you should be more careful. If you get hurt you can't play anymore." She giggles in a way that makes me take a step away from her. Her eyes are wide and her pupils are dilated as she grabs her stomach in laughter.

"Liz, Patti protect Ma-" The prince is interrupted by a long howl. We all wait expectantly for something to happen. More of the beasts slowly start to crawl out of the forest, some already wounded but others looking fresh for the fight. We are all pressed to the center of the clearing as the animals stalk around looking for an opening.

"Hey Lizzi… I'm outta bullets." The younger girl tosses her gun aside as she smiles gleefully at the animals. An unnerving smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too." The older sister seems to chuck a bit herself before she closes her eyes.

"You know what that means don'tcha?" Liz slowly nods before her eyes shoot open. They are a solid black with a crack shooting out from the pupil.

"Yeah, it's been awhile. I'm due for some target practice." She smile evilly and Patti giggles. The girl stills for a moment before throwing her arms out to the side. Her skin rips off into shreds and her body shrinks down to all fours. A coating of earth that seems to hold her body in place cracks open and a red wolf charges from the stone. Its fur is the color of blood and spikes shoot from its spine to its tail, ending in a wicked ball. Teeth overlap the jaw and only grow longer as her jaw drops down further.

The wolf stands on its hind legs as its arms elongate and its claws extend to the length of swords. Liz speaks but her voice is dark and gravelly. "Let's have some fun, sis!"

The wolf swipes at the nearest thing and sends it flying towards Kid and me. I duck to the ground and try to pull the prince with me. He remains standing and in turn holds me up as the beast flies towards us.

At the last second a large blue worm shoots through grass before coming up in front of us. It opens its mouth before catching the threat and crunching down hard with deathly fangs dripping in green liquid. Diving away it grabs another before it fully forms and tosses it into a tree.

The worm's body slowly takes shape into that of a deep sapphire blue cobra. It stands about ten feet tall and has a webbed cowl around its neck that is stretched out like a fan around its hissing face. Antennas float softly in the breeze twitching quickly. Small clear nubs make up the scales and as a beast lunges for its tail it falls over flat as if paralyzed. The cobra sweeps its tail around stinging anything in its reach that could not get out of the way fast enough.

A bark from the back reminds me that we are only protected on two sides. I spin around to find a pack of dogs closing in on me. They snap at each other in hunger as if fighting over who gets the first bite. I look around desperately for something to defend myself but only find a long tree branch. Kid has jumped off to the side and I can only see his back. I know there is no way he can see, or for the matter save me.

The dogs crawl in to close and I swing as the nearest one, hitting it in the face. It whines as it is knocked back but shakes it off. However, it does advance more slowly than the rest. _No way in hell I'm not putting up a fight._

The dog at the head jumps up aiming for my throat and I swing again, smacking it in the shoulder. As if on cue the rest close in. some jumping and some just running straight at me. I spin in a circle and hold the branch tightly to my side. I feel it connect and don't stop spinning until nothing else hits it.

A few dead dogs lay at my feet but a majority of them have jump backed up forming a circle around me. None of the other are in sight but can still hear the fight going on. I know I'm screwed.

A dog jumps at me and I am too slow to turn and bash it away. Its teeth miss but its claws rake through my arm. The burning is unbearable and I nearly drop the branch. I manage to block another attack but a smarter one waits until I have lost my balance and rips a chunk from my calf. I fall to my knee as they begin to circle.

"What didn't anyone tell to you not to play with your food?" I chuckle darkly as a bigger dog jumps in. It lunges for my throat and I only manage to slow it down before it sinks its claws in to my neck. Falling backwards I kick the animal off a hear ribs crack before it lets go.

The rakes themselves are shallow but the wound burns like fire. I feel all energy leave me as I lay on the ground. I can hear the other animals getting closer but I can't manage to open my eyes.

A whine sounds and I force myself to look. The prince is standing over me. Two sharp needles are shooting from his middle fingers and he swinging at anything that moves. The blood splatters across my face but I can't even really feel it as I pull myself up. The pain is somehow lost in the adrenalin and I swing at another one of the mutts.

I only get one though, the rest are either all dead or had run off. I am panting and the prince stands next to me bathed in blood and gore. He looks around with his eyes glowing a deep shade of yellow before they land on me. It looks like concern flash through them and he says something as they dull. I try to listen but my adrenaline filled high notices a different sound. The dog, whose ribs I cracked is dragging itself up behind the oblivious prince. I try to speak but my voice won't work. It only makes more blood pour from the wound. Kid only seems more distracted as he rushes to me.

The dog crouches low.

I try to move him but he won't go.

Its muscles tense.

_Oh god, just move!_

The energy is released.

_Now!_

The dog leaps.

My mind moves in slow motion. With the last of my strength I push kid out of the way, he is off balance and unprepared. He falls sideways just as the dog's claws would have raked his back. Its eyes flash and its target changes. The jaws fly toward my face as the prince flies out of reach. I can feel every heartbeat, every breath, my body screaming for a way out.

I move just in time and its jaws sink into my shoulder with a bone shattering crunch. The wound burns and sends powerful shocks of pain through my body making me oblivious to anything else. My eyes widen and I cough violently, blood landing in the fur of the beast on top of me. The beast rears back with an intent to kill and I find I can't move at all. I'm spent. The monster dives down, ready to rip out my throat.

But I don't feel the hit come. I open my eyes and Kid is holding it by the neck, staring at my shoulder. Many emotions flash through his eyes including fear, but eventually they land on anger. He screams and his eyes glow blue as he stands over me. A ball of deep purple explodes outwards knocking new attackers out of the air. He points in different directions and black skulls shoot towards his targets. The animals fall dead the moment they are touched and decompose in seconds into rotting chunks of meat.

My vision blurs. The girls stop moving and return to normal, staring wide-eyed at Kid. I try to focus on them more but the pain is more than I can bear. I have never felt anything so awful in my entire life. The prince is talking again but this time I can hear him. He has knelt down and leans over me. The adrenaline has worn off.

"..you?...Bite? God DAMN IT! Did it fucking bite you or not?!" I shake my head yes and weakly coughing up more blood. The stuff sticks to his previously white shirt making a splotch of black in the collage of red…_black that isn't right._

The boy's eyes flash with regret as he looks at me. One of his hands now holds a needle. He looks at me again before looking away in pain. It slowly registers in my mind.

I want to scream to tell him that none of the wounds are fatal that my body can stand up to this he just doesn't know the weak points of humans. But, I can't even move. I just stare at him with broken eyes as he looks away in pain. He must be thinking he's putting me out of my misery, that he's helping. But he's not… he's going to kill me.

Without looking he positions the needle above my head and places the point against my forehead. The sharp tip cuts the skin but I don't even feel it, ust the blood falling into my eye. I'm sure it makes me look like I'm crying.

I look around for help and spot the girls. A spark of hope ignites only to be dashed when my eyes flick towards them. They are leaning on each other but look away, choosing instead to stare at the carnage around them.

_No, no, no! It can't end this way! I already died! This isn't fair!_ I want to scream but I can just sit there in silence as I look into the eyes of a dead beast next to me. I can't help but wonder if it ever feared death the way I do now. How ironic that I fear death as he stands over me himself with my blood on his sword. I stare up at him in hatred, the bastard won't even look the person who he is about to kill in the eyes.

If I could speak I would have curse him. But I can't even make a sound, even as he pulls up and slams the point down into my skull.

**What did you expect this to be long? Come on I'm not made of masterpieces. Xp Alright let me know what you thought. As a side note I never pull the "It was all a dream" its too generic so don't even ask. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mannnn! Noone fell for the fake end of story. You all suck for not being gullible. Well here's your next chapter fun suckers xp. Got a history lesson coming up so pay attention. RxR**

Yup, in a tent. Laying in a mat. Not doing much of anything at all. I feel like I slept but when I woke up my body was still tired. Something kept me in the tent, not sure what, but I just waited.

The zipper to the tent is being pulled down and I sit up. A jean clothed leg forces its way in followed by a tired looking Liz. She looks up at me and her eyes seem to show a little more life and a little less...terror.

"Aw Liz, I'm so glad you were scared for me. I love you too." She rolls her eyes and kicks my leg softly.

"Please as if I would be scared for you. There is something way more terrifying than you dying in this camp." Before I can ask the door ruffles again. A figure with a giant blue tiki mask jumps in. In one hand it holds a maraca and it beats on a drum with the other.

"Ooo wha ya ya. Ooo wha ya ya." The figure is dancing over me as it chants and Liz slaps her palm against her forehead hard enough to leave a bruise. "Ohhhh great mother Mary, bless this incarnation of you and may she be reborn as they highest beast in creation…a cow."

"Patti?" I ask.

"See I told you it would work." The younger girl takes off the large mask and she too seems unharmed.

"You idiot that didn't help at all. You didn't even know what religion she was."

"That's why I just used them all!" I am slightly concerned about possible brain damage with how often she hits herself.

"Um, guys?" The sisters stop and look at me expectantly. "Anyone wanna tell me what exactly I'm doing here? I mean I love you all but why is everyone in here?"

The girl's eyes shift toward each other and look everywhere but me. My suspicion grows when Liz clears her throat. "You see-"

"Why didn't you tell me she was awake?" No one heard or saw the Prince until he spoke. We all jump and the sister's hands are resting on their guns. They relax almost immediately but I can't help but marvel at their demonic speed.

_That's right. They are demons, you are Dead, Kid is a Prince, Liz is a wolf, Patti is a jellyfish-snake thingy, and Kid…._

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I leap across the space between us and tackle the boy out the door. I know the girls will be on me in a minute but I'm going to get at least one hit in.

"Maka wait-!" My fist interrupts him as it smashes into his jaw. I pull back and punch again feeling it crack. He grabs my hand to stop the next swing. He's staring at me and trying to say something but I am focused on the once broken jaw. The bones slowly stitch themselves back together, moving just under the skin and forming back into solid bone. Even the bruise is nearly faded away.

I rip my wrist away and slam down again and again. "Why! The! Hell! Won't! You! Stay! Broken!"

By the time Liz and Patti pull me off, the Prince should be a bloody pulp in the dirt. Instead he just brushes off the dirt and grass from his blood stained shirt as the bones and skin repair themselves. I try to dive forward but the girls hold me back. "Let me fucking go! That asshole just tried to kill me! Let me go! Damn it!"

The girls fly back and again I charge for Kid. He seems to have lost all his patience with me and just as I move into range he grabs my wrist tightly and swings it around behind my back. He moves so fast I am still lunging at his previous shadow. "No I did not TRY to kill you, I did kill you. Now calm yourself I have a headache and all of this is highly unnecessary."

"Highly unnecessary? You fucking tried to kill me!"

"I did kill you Maka. Don't you remember? I stabbed on of my twin needles through your skull and into the flesh of your brain and I have been itching to even things out. Do not test me!" He releases me and I fall forward ungracefully, landing in dirt.

"Now, if you will be civil and sit down like a logical being I will explain everything that happened in a calm and organized fashion." Too dumbfounded to do much of anything else I just do as he says and pull my legs up to my chest as I turn toward him.

"While it is true I did kill you there are 3 things you need to know. The first, as I said before, you are in the kingdom of Death, without my consent you cannot died until your spirit no longer wishes to live. Secondly the beast that attacked us were wild lower level demons that carry the Black. Thirdly the Black is a horrid plague spread through blood born infection that attacks the soul strands that are connected to the brain eliminating everything except for pain. The progression is excruciating for the first few hours and there is no cure. However, after the first few hours the pain decreases until it disappears leaving behind only a bit of bloodlust and anger. Knowing this I shut down your brain so that I could not feel pain in the only way I could. You were in no real danger and I had everything under control."

"You still fucking killed me…" He sighs and shakes his head. I have mine turned to the side and stare daggers at him from my one visible eye. I hold myself tighter to try to hide the fact that I'm shaking. He notices.

"Maka, I understand it must have been terrifying and that you must be very angry right now but I only did what I had to. Please don't be upset." He reaches out awkwardly to me and places his hand on my shoulder. His posture relaxes when I don't pull away.

"So um…." Liz is looking awkwardly around with her hands in her pockets while Patti is staring at us with a huge smile on her face. The older girl finishes her thought while staring at a tree branch. "Are we gonna leave or what?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time we headed out it was midday. I expect to be arriving late in the night due to the unfortunate incident from earlier. I should be worrying over the delay in plans and our late arrival but there is something more pressing on my mind.

Maka still hasn't said a word to me.

She will sit back there and talk to the girls like normal but once I fall back she returns to silence. It is very strange and I wonder if it is a side effect from her death. The gash I made is still in her head and it worries me to see any wound still there after more than an hour.

I would never let it show to the others but I am still very worried about the girl's wellbeing. When she didn't wake up shortly after I thought I had gotten it wrong. That she could indeed die for good, I was even, dare I say it, scared. An emotion I never felt before sparked by a human I barely know. But there is something about her that is changing that small nearly unnoticeable part in me. Even when she had woken I was relieved, but not for my father or my kingdom, but solely for the girl herself, as if she was presented as some personal importance.

I remind myself I need to speak with her about the ball and in turn find an excuse to check on her, without the girls noticing. I feel like if I examine her more closely I can better understand why human emotions are so contagious.

"Maka." Bronte falls back into the rear position, letting the girls take the head. Maka's black stallion trots happily along with mine. I can't believe I didn't notice that something was wrong when they were using a show horse as a pack mule.

Her grip tightens on the reigns and I flinch inwardly. She doesn't respond but I can tell she's heard me and I sigh. "I need to talk to you. This is no time to be childish."

"…you killed me."

"But you are alive now so what does it matter?" She sighs and mutters something else under her breath but I don't quite hear it. "Well you and I need to have a serious talk about where we are going."

"Fine." She drops her head to stare at her hands as the horse follows the lead.

"Very well, what did my father tell you about The Spring Awakening?"

"Not much of anything at all. Just that he wanted me to show up so everyone knows I'm under your 'protection'. How ironic right?" I suppress a growl and continue anyway.

"We are headed to the Life kingdom. It is the spot in the center of the land that is supposed to be neutral ground." I pull open a map and point to the direct left of the center. "This is where we are in the Death kingdom, we will arrive in the Life kingdom late tonight and I need you to be ready for it."

"Real creative with the names down here aren't you?"

"First off, my father lied to you." I do end up growling at her comment. It sounds like she isn't even listening. "You are coming because he knows having another immortal on our side will intimidate the other kingdoms away from war. Especially the Life kingdom, being as how you still hold what they so desperately strive for."

"What's that?"

"Your humanity. In any event you must conduct yourself as a lady and be respectful. However, never accept a gift from anyone, no matter how they offer it. To do so would put you in their debt and that could be very dangerous."

"Why are you so worried about war? I thought it was neutral ground?"

"It's supposed to be. You see the land is split into five kingdoms with Life being in the center and the rest circling around it." I point to a spot just northwest of the center. "Hatred is a dark and desolate land filled with swamps and fog. It holds the Fall, your Hell."

I slowly drag my finger directly west to where we are. "As you know this is the Kingdom of Death and above that is the kingdom of Light. It is relatively safe there with sun and beaches covering the land. Next to that is the Kingdom of darkness. They command the night and the stars. And lastly the kingdom of Life. They control what is called 'Paradise' or 'heaven'. In reality it's just a large garden that seeps life from the ground."

"Spoiler alert much."

"What?"

"Nothing." The girl sighs but I can see a small glimpse of a smile. Something inside me warms and I clear my throat. "Wait, so are the life people angels?"

"No not exactly. Really they are highly regarded pure souls named as the exhalted. They are very… proud people."

"So they're pricks?"

"Please don't call them that in person, but yes. In any event only the true and completely cleansed souls can walk the garden and care for the human souls waiting to be reborn. However you will never meet one because once they enter they will never leave."

"What about this gray area over here?" She points directly South of the center. While the other areas were decorated with the kingdoms colors this large patch of land remains grey and unnamed.

"That is the Unwalked. Nothing grows there but nothing is dead it's just gone. Even in the Death kingdom we have short shrubs and small wildlife but there, the landscape is barren. Wild and ledgendary beast wander the land there, guarding it from any poor soul who dare wander in by accident. Different kingdoms have tried to cultivate it but all have failed. It has fallen out of our interest and just rest as unused neutral ground in the event that the Life kingdom is not in standing for treaties."

"Why are you worried about war? I doubt they've done anything that bad."

"That is a very long story."

"Well apparently we have a long night."

"Fine. I suppose you must know what you have so recklessly hurdled into."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

In the beginning there was only Life. She grew lonely and made humans to fill her days and share her love. However, as the humans wandered their new home they began to cry. She gave them eyes but could not see the beautiful world she made for them. She remedied this by creating the Immortal, Light, from one of the first women. She chose a kind and pure soul and gave her the job of holding up the sun for all of the humans.

This too caused problems. With the sun always in the sky the earth heated up and grew too hot for the humans. The fruit and grass also dried in the baking sun causing the humans to hunger. Life then created Darkness to give the sun and the world rest. She decorated him with stars and a moon as a reminder that the sun would always rise and that there was nothing to fear. Darkness and Light completed each other and fell in love as he chased her across the sky, day and night.

The humans lived happily like this for thousands of years and everything was perfect. As time moved on Life grew close to one human. He was a harp player and sang in a way that caused even the ever faithful Light to abandon her post for a day and allow Darkness and his moon to overlap her. Life was so taken by the man and the beauty his songs brought to the world, she took him as her lover.

Wishing to keep him by her side she made him an Immortal and promise to love and cherish him for all eternity. But, tragically, in exchange for his immortality and acceptance into their world he lost the very thing she loved most. His humanity. Seeing this Life worried for her humans. Slowly she watched as their fragile bodies faded away until they were just souls connected to piles of dust that could neither feel nor cry out when they were blown away in the wind.

Desperate to give her humans peace, she assigned her lover to the position of Death. When a human soul no longer desired to live, a string on his harp was to play a sour note and he would cut it, releasing the soul to be reborn in a new life. Eventually the two grew apart but not before Life could bear him a son, he wished for her to keep it as a reminder of their love but she could not. For in a battle of life and death, death will always outweigh her.

Millions of years passed and the humans were again happy. They lived long lives and were reborn soon after death to relive another life. As time passed Life found a new lover. He was again a human and she longed to be with him.

Not wishing to repeat the same mistake she only made his body immortal, leaving his soul intact and with it his humanity. Every night she would leave her temple and possess the body of her high priestess to be with her lover. The man lived many lifetimes and the children they made were holy and worshiped.

However, the man was still human and still was forced to live a human life. Time passed as nothing and he watched all the people he loved die countless times. He was even forced to endure the slow deaths of his own children crumbing out of existence.

One day, Death was playing his harp and the man's string made a different noise. It was higher pitched, like the string had been stretched to tight. Death observed the man for a while watching his reactions with the world around him. All the while hearing the string's note grow higher. He warned Life but she paid no head, content as long as the man loved her.

Much time passed and Death grew to forget about the string and he would always ignore it when he played. However, one morning, as he rose to play his harp yet again he found the string to be snapped. Cut on it's own from the sheer tension.

He went to find Life but she was already waiting for the man. His body was still breathing and his heart still pumped blood but his soul had left him a mindless living container, constantly asleep. Life grew withdrawn and depressed, even pulling her power from the earth with her in mourning. Eventually she would return but every year she would retreat to honor him.

Ages passed she grew weaker and weaker. One day Death was playing his harp and she called him to her. He sat beside her in her chambers playing for her for three days. One the third day she stopped him. She pulled at her immortal soul and produced a string for the man to play. He found it rang a sour note. With the last of her energy she gave life the ability to procreate before begging Death to let her free of her bonds, that she be reunited with her lover. Death gave her mercy and played her one last song.

As Life left the world the other Immortals felt it. They came to pay their respects in hopes that she had at last found peace. The humans felt some of the beauty leave the world and cried out collectively for their lost goddess. Generations passed and the humans forgot, but Immortals never forget.

The new leader of Life saw her death as a murder and not an act of kindness. Using her powers she demanded the followers of Life to rise up and attack Death. The god did not falter and did not demand anything of his followers but they fought loyally for his name. The war raged on for years and Death would never stop playing his harp.

As more and more died a new Immortal began to form. Hatred spread rampant across the land infecting the people with disease, famine, and drought. Seeing this power the new leader embraced it and created the Immortal from the very depths of evils of man. Hatred tainted the people of the land, turning family against friend, lover against lover, and child against mother. He stole their souls and dragged them to his kingdom to force them to live in pain for the sins he demanded they commit. He called this kingdom the Fall and the thought struck fear into the people causing only more violence and bloodshed.

Death, who had remained passive, could no longer stand to see the humans treated so cruelly. And so, he did something that was a horrid taboo and a secret fear of all Immortals.

He threatens to cut the strings of all the Gods if they did not retreat. The war was stopped and humanity was saved, but at a cost. Light and Darkness went easily for with the creation of Hatred their love had died and they could no longer stand watching the human below revel in what they couldn't. So heartbroken they sunk into the new home Death had created.

However, Life and Hatred cursed the land, Hatred with a permanent plague that insures mistrust in every human at birth, forcing his way into their soul. The new leader could not bring her to hurt the creatures that Life cared so much for so she instead cursed Death. Marking him as terrifying thing to the human of which he cared so much. She cursed him to never sleep to pay for his everlasting presence.

Death took it all strongly. He opened the gate to another world that the gods be separated from the humans. When he locked the door none could enter or leave. Even death himself had no way out. As time passed the humans slowly evolved and devolved. They forgot the gods and instead grew new religions from the stories of old. The Immortals faded into obscurity…except for Death. Because of the curse he will always be remembered as a vile and cruel creature that no one could ever love.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The baby was you." My voice was somewhat disbelieving and somewhat excited.

"Yes, a long time ago."

"How long?" The story filled a long portion of the ride and night fell pretty fast. The girls are still riding ahead but everyone once in a while they look back suspiciously_. As if I could actually hurt him._

"In your earth years somewhere around three billion." His eyes looks tired and haggard. I have never seen him look as old as right now. It's almost like that story remind him of something he wished to forget.

"That's a long time for anyone to go without love. How did Light and Darkness live with each other?"

"They eventually moved on as all things do. He stands by her side but while they cannot forget the past they ignore it, he claims it's easier that way."

"What about you?" I am still staring at him, at his eyes. I want to see something in there, something that makes him human but they are as cold and solid as vault doors. As empty as death.

"What about me?"

"How do you manage without love? How can you and your father live knowing that it is gone?" Kid pulls his reigns to the left and his horse comes far too close to mine, his blue mane flicks coolly against my hand. We are less than a foot away and our feet kick together in a mindless rhythm.

"My father loves me. He has known this love and will never forget it not matter the curse. But as for myself, I have never loved. So what does it matter if I can't? I never felt it so I feel no sorrow for the loss of such a useless emotion."

"Kid… I'm so sorry. That's so…heartbreaking." My eyes begin to water and I can't help it. I feel like there are stones in the pit of my stomach and a hole in my heart. After only a moment I couldn't stand the pain. I couldn't imagine an eternity. I can't help it when the tears fall down my cheeks.

I make no noise but for the first time all trip the prince tears his eyes from the road. He reaches out curiously and brushes away the water. He stares at his hand and then my face and his eyes change. They brighten and his mouth twitches into a small smile.

"You would weep for me? You care for one who will never care back? Why?"

"I can't help it. I guess it's just because I'm human. I can't not care, it isn't in my nature." I wipe at the tears and his eyes unlock, only for a moment, but just long enough for me to see the dark and aching loneliness that resides inside.

Kicks his horses side the animal cuts ahead. "You are a fool."

I kick my horse to keep up, not yet finished with the conversation. The girls pick up the pace to stay ahead and look back with curious glances. "Why am I a fool? Why is it foolish to care?"

"You 'care' for someone who killed you without a second thought earlier today. You care for someone who cannot love you back. You care for a monster who can only bring you pain and death."

I shake my head as a large wall covered in ivy comes into view. I dry my tears trying to make myself halfway presentable. "You are the fool. You are far from a monster. You have saved me and you know that I would have gone mad without you by now. Thank you."

The girls fall back as the guards come into view allowing Kid and I to lead. I try to stagger back with them but he raises his hand. "You are an equal. You shall ride at the front with me."

I nod and smile. Just out of earshot of the guards I lean over and whisper, "Beside, love cannot be governed by anything other than love. Don't forget that Prince. For the moment you do, you have lost yourself the way they wanted you to."

**Ooooo spooky stories. So there is the premise to explain this whole other world in existence. This was fun, I love mythology so making up my own was the bee's knees. Review and let me know what you thought.**

**Notes: The general lay of the land is that it's a circle cut like a pie into five big slices with a cut out in the very center. More like a doughnut.**

**Patti and Liz's story will pop up soon if you want it otherwise I will just kinda leave it as is.**


	9. Chapter 9

Here's number nine. How are you guys liking it? I don't think this will be that long of a story maybe 20 chapters. I already got a new one in mind. How exciting! Enjoy! RxR

As we pass through the ivy covered wall a short pale man stops us short by the slamming the gate down. His black hair shoots out at strange angles from his temples and his glasses spiral inward making it impossible to see the actual eye. In my opinion he looks sillier than Soul's "Emo" phase.

"Now what do we have here?" He walks slowly and cockily toward our horses. He strides up to Bronte with a calculating look in his eyes. By now the girls have caught up and wait patiently behind us. "This looks like the untamable lightening steed of the Land of Darkness. They say it would run through the hills and lightning struck with every beating of its hoofs."

"Yes, you are correct." Kid responds. The guard smirks and his glasses flash with a glare.

"So then you admit ownership of this great beast?"

"I hardly own him. It is a mutual agreement." His focus flashes to the girls and an evil smile breaks across his face.

"And if I am correct those two demons back there are the infamous Thompson sisters of the Rakshasa* clan."

"Yup, hiya! My name is Patti and this is my big sis-"

"Silence you despicable swine! How dare you attempt to enter the garden of life with such vile and dirtied souls. I have heard of your ferociousness and cunning. I will not allow you to taint this holy land." His points his spear directly at Kid and the girls have their guns drawn instantly. I am off to the side just watching the scene unfold.

Kid motions to the girls and the angrily lower their weapons.

"Now calm yourself. There is no need for violence. I have the necessary travel paper right here." Kid hands him the papers he had organized into a neat pile bound with leather string. The guard snatches them away briefly flicking through them, a look of disgust clearly painted across his face. He doesn't even read it.

"These are clearly forged. And even if they weren't I would never let such trash as you in. You are clearly from the Death kingdom and you ride here on the holiest of holidays to destroy the festival with your disgusting presence. You cannot fool me you evil fiend."

"Please good sir, if you would just read the papers I'm sure you would understand-"

"You dare call me a liar. You, who rides in on a national treasure of another land that is so obviously poached." Kid is calm and his features are arranged into a mask of respectability. But, underneath that calm I can see a wave boiling anger just whirling around growing stronger and stronger.

"No good sir. I assure that this was a gift from the Lord of Darkness himself. It was a reward in a wager we had made. I won fair and square."

"You expect me to believe that? What kind of fool do you take me for? Even if your story was true you must have cheated the Lord out of his most prized position. I will have you tried for treason!" The girls again raise their guns just waiting for a kill command from Kid.

"I beseech that you reread our papers more closely for you will find everything in perfect legality. I am not implying that you did not read it, simply that you did not read it correctly." The bald boy is fuming and his face turns bright red at the misinterpreted insult.

"Are you calling me stupid?! Well I will show you what I think of your travel papers demon lover!" The boy tosses the book into the air and points his spear at the now falling object. With a flick of his wrist, lightening shoots from the rod and incinerates the book before it hits the ground.

_I don't understand. Kid has not only treated this man with civility but also far more respect than he deserved from any traveler, let alone royalty. Why doesn't Kid do anything?_ Just as I am thinking this I feel the ash of the nonexistent papers flutter down and powdering my hair. It's almost like snow in a way.

I look over at Kid and for a moment everything is blank. His face, his eyes, even his posture is frozen with one hand outstretched as if to stop the man. "Looks like you don't have any papers now. Leave before I have you sorry wastes of life arrested."

"My…My papers…" Kid's eyes shake and for a moment he looks like a child whose blocks were just knocked down by an older child.

"What are you going to do about it Stripey?" Something in Kid snaps. He relaxes back into his seat but a strong wave of killer intent is clouding around him. The guard is either too distracted of too dense to notice but all the animals are smart enough to back away quite a few steps.

"I spent all night working on those you clod! It took me hours just to get the lettering right so that each line had the same number. What kind of illiterate dunce are you to destroy official papers?!" The red-faced man is steaming at the string of insults. It seems to take his tiny brain a moment for him to truly comprehend.

"What did you just call me?! Do you have any idea who you are insulting?! I am a member of the queen's personal guard! I have more power in one glance that you will have in your whole life!" I notice Liz and Patti holding back their laughter and I can't help but giggle myself. The scene is rather hilarious when you think about it.

"I believe, you arrogant dolt, are showing your irreparable ignorance by not recognizing who I am." Kid is still staring calmly at his reigns in a highly unsettling manner. The guard is only getting angrier and closer to the reaper.

"I don't give a shit about who you are but you will be punished for insulting me you rot! You are hereby placed under arrest by the royal decree of the Queen's guard!" The man grips Kid's wrist and for a moment everything is silent. Even the man is frozen in place.

"I'll give you a hint dimwit, one that your faulty mind can understand. I am the Death the Kid, Prince of Death kingdom, heir to the title of shinigami, slayer of the Draco Noir* and ruler of harp. And I do NOT like to be touched!" The skulls fly faster than my eyes can track. They slam into the boy knocking him away from the prince and into the wall. Another one hits, driving the boy a foot deep into the hard stone.

We all look back at Kid with mouths hanging open. He straightens his sleeve back out and clears his throat. "Well, we must be getting along then. We wouldn't want to arrive late, that would be in bad taste."

The city is just beautiful. Where the Death Kingdom had a dark gothic feel to it the City of Life looks like a town out of a fairy tale. White stones make up all the buildings and ivy overruns everything without make cracks. The canals are filled with sparkling blue water and rainbow colored koi shimmer in the reddened sun. We walk on sidewalks next to the waterways that are covered in a lush green grass. Flowers and small trees spring up near buildings but never obscure the path.

"Your dad made all of this?" I marvel as I spin in a circle in the middle of a plaza. Shops and food stands are dotted here and there all decorated in deep greens and yellows. Flags are strung from building to building and children run around freely waving flags with a tribal leaf on them.

"Yes. He built every kingdom suited to its God. Life loved her plants and so he built this city around them." Ribbons trail outward from the center of the gazebo in front of me, connected to other buildings and draping low. A small band is playing upbeat music from it and groups of people dance happily.

"Then why does the Death kingdom look so bleak? I mean if it was for him shouldn't it be more… personalized?"

"What a waste of time that would have been." Kid is leaning against a wall and the girls have run off in search of festival food. It's warm outside and at the 'insistence' of the girls (really they just spilled a florescent green drink on it') he has trades the black jacket for a white shirt with a black silk vest over it. He seems far too over dressed for a street fair but no one really seems to mind.

After the encounter with the guard Kid forced us into a gallop and we actually made it on time. Everyone was so tired we all just collapsed on the nearest bed before they could find our room assignments. The morning was quite a shock.

Earlier that morning…

"Wake up…. Wake up!... WAKE THE HELL UP KID!" Patti's voice slammed into my sleep and knocked it so far out of my head I'm not sure it will ever return.

"No need to shout Patti. I heard you call the first time." Cracking open my eyes I sigh. I was hoping to get more sleep but it seems sleeping in the common area was a bad idea. I had crashed on the oversized couch and it seems like I'm paying for it now.

I roll over hoping to steal a bit more sleep when I bump into something solid. I open my eyes to find the prince looking down at me apologetically with his arm around my waist. "Terribly sorry. I was hoping that she wouldn't wake you. Patti, human bodies don't recover as quickly as demons. They need rest to heal properly."

"Yeah well I'm bored and you need to stop trying to take advantage of a girl you just met-" Liz's hand slaps over Patti's mouth and cuts off the rest of what she was going to say.

"It's too damn early for this you ADHD brat. I will remind you what happens when someone wakes me up." Liz drags her away into a separate room chuckling in a dark and creepy voice. Kid's eyes follow them until they reach the door and then he turns back to me.

"This is very regretful. Please continue sleeping." The bags are gone and he seems to be in a good mood. His eyes reflect the sun making them glow. I yawn and grunt something intelligible. "Could you please repeat that? I didn't hear."

"Eyes pretty yours." I lower my head again and bury my face deep in his chest. He smells like a mix of rosemary and marigolds* and I sigh. This is nice.

"That is a sweet sentiment Maka." I nod and start to drift back to sleep. Why the hell did I wake up? Oh Patti was yelling at Kid. 3…2…1…

"What the hell!" I push immediately against Kid to throw him away from me. Unfortunately he had his back to the couch and pushing against him sent the whole thing tumbling over with a crash. I yelp as I land.

I hear him groan from under me just as the girls rush into the room, Patti with a large goose egg on her head.

"What's going on? Kid are you- oh." Liz clears her throat and starts to back away. I look down to see myself straddling Kid with my hands resting on his chest.

"Oh god no! That's not- it's no- I swear this is…" The door slams behind them and I drop my head in defeat.

"Worry not. I can explain this to them later."

"Thanks."

"Eh hm. Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind standing up? The floor is awfully cold." I jump off him like the boy is on fire and he stands brushing the dirt from his pants. For the first time that morning I realize that he is indeed shirtless and I can't help but gape. He is not very muscular but what he has is very prominent beneath his thin form. The porcelain skin is flawless and toned as he leans back to stretch.

"I am assuming we won't be going back to bed then?" Leave it to him to remind a woman of what trouble he's in.

"What the hell were you doing on the couch with me?! You fell asleep in the other room!" I remember him carrying the things into a room to the far left as I was falling asleep. I was perfectly sure there was no point which he was next to me.

"No I tried to sleep in the other room. However, I found this impossible so I moved in here."

"Why in the hell would you do that?!"

"Please Maka don't shout. Why are you upset?"

"Why am I upset?! Why am I upset?!" Actually why am I upset?

"Yes."

"You- you. You shouldn't have joined me in bed without asking me. It scared me and is indecent."

"Do you see it that way? I am terribly sorry I did not know. I will refrain from doing so in the future." He bows low and his hair falls forward into his eyes. I sigh and can't really blame him for something he didn't know about.

"Don't worry about it. It just… girls and guys don't sleep in the same bed unless they are married or in a 'special type of relationship."

"You mean sexual intercourse." My jaw drops as he stands up again. The bluntness of it was just shocking and I'm finding it hard to respond to.

"uh… well yeah."

"Thank you for educating Maka. I will not do so again unless I meet one of those requirements." I rest my forehead in my hand and sigh. It's too damn early of this.

"Wait why were you there in the first place? What did you want?"

"The other night when you were forced to stay in my tent I found it to be the first time I had slept in over 1000 years. After the battle I felt exhausted and knew my powers would take a long time to replenish. I had assumed sleep would help with this. When I could not sleep in the other room I came out here wondering if I could replicate the events of the other night and get the same results. I promise I did not intend to defame you."

"Oh. Well did it work?" He flips the couch upright again and is now organizing the pillows meticulously.

"Indeed it did. I have never felt more well-rested and replenished. Thank you but I will not be doing this again. There you are. I have fixed your bed, you can return to slumber if you wish."

"No, I'm up for the day but thank you anyway. Wanna go get breakfast?"

"I could eat."

"Great, just let me get ready." I start to rush off but his voice stops me.

"Maka, does this mean you are no longer mad about me killing you?"_ This world will take some getting used to._

"You did do it to save my life so I guess I can't be. Did the battle really wear you out?"

"Somewhat. I am a bit out of practice so that much magic depleted my stores."

"I see…hey Kid."

"Yes?"

"You can sleep with me anytime you need to, I guess. Just until you can sleep on your own. It shouldn't take your body too long to adjust but you need rest. Just like everyone else."

"Thank you Maka." The girls venture out into the room and we explain our plan for breakfast. They agree happily but look somewhat knowingly at me and Kid. As we all turn to leave Kid stops and calls out for me. I spin to face him just as he begins to speak.

"Does this mean we are in a sexual relationship now?" I slam my palm into my forehead. It's going to be a long day.

End Flashback….

As I watch the couples dance they seem so happy. Children twirl with their partners and parents while laughing under the warmth of the red sun. This is a place I could find myself lost in, a veritable garden of Eden in the form of a kingdom.

On a whim I walk over and pull Kid from the wall. His right hand held tightly in mind I weave our way through the crowd. The people as smile and laugh, making just enough room for use to get by.

As we get closer to the dance area I feel myself be pulled back. Kid has dug his heels in the ground and refuses to move even a bit.

"Aw come on Kid. Don't you know how to dance?" I ask teasingly. I should have known he wouldn't rise to the bait.

"Of course I do. I was taught all the forms of dance as a child. I am a master in any piece known to man and several know only to demons. Natural symmetry only makes the art more beautiful." His eyes light up whenever he talks about symmetry. I am pretty sure he has an extreme case of OCD that only gets worse the farther we are from his home.

"Then why don't you want to dance?"

"The act is frivolous and time consuming. There is nothing to be gain by turning in circles with others."

"But it's so much fun."

"Fun is pointless." I throw my hands up exasperatedly. The prince remains still with his arms crossed and golden eyes glaring into me. "In any event, you and I shall dance tomorrow at the gala. Your 'fun' will lie there."

What he says gives me an idea and I hide my evil grin." Why prince, if you only dance with me at the ball that may seem so superficial. Wouldn't it improve upon the 'alliance' you have with me if you are seen with me at public events? They are always watching you know."

He seems to think for a moment and I know I have him. "Indeed you are correct. Miss Albarn, would you do me the pleasure of giving me this dance."

He bows deeply while offering his hand to me. A group of people around us 'aw' and wink. To them we are no one special, just a boy and a girl out at a festival and ready to dance. It's almost sad how wrong they are.

"It's not that kind of dancing Kid." Before he can ask I take his hand and pull him into the clearing. The music is on strings and flutes with an upbeat tempo. I take his hands and we spin around just moving with the rest of the people and the song.

"This is of no dance I have ever heard. What is this style?" He is graceful despite the new form and seems to keep up far better than I as I stumble into another person before Kid catches me mid-fall.

"There is no style. It's just for fun, you dance with how you feel." He lifts me into the air and spins us a slight smile on his face. I can tell he is trying to hide it but he obviously enjoys this.

"I do not feel anything. Emotions aren't meant for my kind." The song is coming to a crescendo as it picks up speed other dancers trip up and move to the side while we keep spinning relying on Kid's gracefulness alone.

"Emotions are meant to whoever chooses to look for them." I feel his hand that was supporting me drop and for a terrifying moment I fear I will hit the ground. On the last note my arm snaps forward stopping the fall. He has my hand gripped strongly in his with a growing smile on his face.

I stand noticing we are the last ones left in the circle and everyone is watching I can't help but blush as they break into applause. But, what really astounds me is when Kid laughs.

It sounds harsh and unused but warm and real none the less. "Maka, it is amazing the way your mind works. I wish I could see the world through your eyes."

I smile warmly as we bow and slowly filter back into the crowd. The musicians are standing up and handing off their instruments to whoever comes up and reaches for them. Once everyone has settled I notice the harpist still stands holding her instrument sadly to her chest. She is short and slightly chubbier with long brown hair. A boy comes up and asks her to dance and she looks around desperately for someone to take her instrument but no one does. Shaking her head the boys shoulders fall and he wanders over to a bench.

"Hey Kid? You play the harp right?" His smile falters with suspicion but slowly grows back.

"Yes."

"Are you any good?"

"The best in existence, only surpassed by my father." He states it proudly and I can't help but smile. He finally seems to have something in his life that gives him a bit of joy.

"Will you play for me?" I look up at him with begging eyes a look I know he couldn't turn down.

"Maka… I cannot. I don't play in front of people."

"Please just one song? I really want to hear you play." His eyes meet mine and they soften. Amusement flickers inside of them as the gates of steel melt for the time being.

"Very well. You are my guest." He walks over with me following close behind. I realize he hasn't released my hand since the end of the dance and blush slightly. Suddenly I find myself not wanting him to let go to play.

Kid takes the harp from the girl and her eyes light up. I call the boy over with a wave of my hand and he looks at me questionably before striding over. Before he makes it halfway the girl grabs his hand and drags the poor kid to the clearing.

Kid nods to the other players as he leans against and ivy covered post in the gazebo. He kicks up one leg and places it against the pole for extra support before his eyes meet mine. He smiles a truly genuine smile before he faces down letting his hair fall into his face. He takes a deep breath before glancing up with his eyes nearly glowing. Starting the song he plucks a first note.

The tempo begins slow allowing the other musicians time to feel the rhythm. He picks at the strings as the people move in the same pattern. It seems to be a familiar and traditional dance. People of different ages are stepping in time with the music. It slow and beautiful that the people seem so entranced by Kid the others forget to play. But as they look over the flutist picks up the melody.

The others join in and the people move faster. The dance remains the same but picks up speed with higher energy they dance and laugh as they form circles with joined hands before breaking apart and finding new partners. Someone pulls me in and I find myself stumbling my way through a dance with an old man laughing loudly.

Then, I began to notice the whispering and the crowd slowly thinning leaving most the dancers. Slowly they stop too and the music fades. A voice from the couple next to us points out why.

"Wait, a boy with golden eyes and black hair painted with three white strips. He commands the harp perfectly and plays the best in the land?" The murmuring increases and people start to back away. My partner tries to pull me with him but I rip my hand away choosing to move closer to my friend.

"That's the prince of Death."

"Shit, Death the Kid?"

The other musicians grab their instruments and act as if this was their planned time to leave. But no one could miss the fear in their eyes.

The Plaza empties out leaving just the Prince and I. His hands are gripping the harp so tightly his knuckles are white. His hair is blocking his face and I step forward. I place my hand on his chest and the wooden harp snaps with a horrible twang.

"K-kid?"

"I say you are not a prisoner of mine. I tell myself that you are a guest but no matter how well I can treat you, you may as well be locked in a dungeon."

"What do you mean Kid? I'm completely happy this way."

"Perhaps for now but not forever. This is the life you will live for knowing me and my father. My name will be carried with yours sullying any relationship you are to have. Now you can truly see how the world reacts to the spawn of Death."

"Don't pay any attention to them, they were just intimidated is all."

"No they weren't. The fear me, fear what I can do. This is why life and death can never coexist side by side. Why I can never love. Yet, I am force to be, for without Death, life itself cannot exist. It is a cruel and unyielding cycle."

"Kid I-"

"Enough of this. Let's go find the girls. I have a head ache and wish to return for the day." I nod and run after him knowing that he wouldn't wait for me. What he said made my heart cry out for him but what was truly devastating was looking into his eyes and seeing the vaults were up again.

Notes

Rakshasa- shape shifting demons from the Buddhist belief system.

Draco Noir- Evil Black dragon residing in Death Kingdom from Kid's past adventures not ever mentioned before but come on. He's millions of years old, he has to have done some fun things before right?

Rosemary and marigolds: Both plants that represent death. Marigolds in Mexican culture and Rosemary in…well most everything before the 1500s


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello, shorter chapter today but it's time to meet some friendly faces. Enjoy they show and lots more of kid's awkwardness. RxR**

**Side note: I will be finishing school next week so I may not have time to post *cough* write the fricking story *cough* please be paient. If not updates will resume next Friday.**

When I open the door she is spinning. The setting sun catches the small and subtle shards of diamond* that is woven into the snow white fabric. The pale skin of her shoulders smooth and inviting. As she spins a trail of roses encircles her from the waist. The lines curves loosely before completing a full circle at the very bottom of the dress. Small white shoes poke out in a simple but elegant fashion. For a moment I am so taken by the sight I could swear that I had indeed seen a pure Exalted who had returned from Paradise.*

"You look breathtaking Maka." She halts mid-spin and the dress slowly floats from the air back down to trail on the ground, the full skirt settling back into its former bell shape.

"Oh Prince… I, uh, didn't hear you come in." She shifts nervously and rubs her hand on her neck. The girl's ash blond hair is tied into an elegant bun while two long stands escape and curl. They frame her face in a way that make her eyes shine. A small blood gem* is glued to the center of her forehead where I can just barely see the scar from a few nights ago.

"Did I upset you?" She steps from the window and I am pulled from the trance. My body is warmed and nerves seem to be jumping with every stimulation. I feel so out of control.

"No. No, it's just that- well after the festival yesterday- I just thought… you know?" She blushes lightly and my heart quickens.

"I am afraid I don't. Did someone harm you? I shall dispose of whoever would dare harm you!" I call on my powers instinctively and she looks up startled at the glowing of my eyes. Almost…scared. Instantly I cut the power and see her visibly relax.

_I have always been one to keep a cool head. Just what is this girl doing to me?_ She steps forward gracefully. She moves with the soft touch of the wind and the fierceness of fire. It's captivating to view.

"Of course not Ki- Prince. You would be the first person I'd let know. I promise." Her hand rests just above my shoulder, just floating mere centimeters away. However before I can feel her contact she pulls away, a sad smile on her face. She grasps her hand to her chest before looking down.

"Then what is it?" At first she doesn't respond. Before I can comprehend what I am doing my hand overlays hers and I step closer to her. She looks up at me her life filled eyes burning with guilt. " Maka you can tell me anything. I will assist in any possible way."

"I thought…because of yesterday. When I made you play, you seemed so happy, you opened up. But afterwards, you had closed off again, like you didn't even care." She rests her forehead against my chest and I find myself craving the contact.

"Why would I be upset with you over what others thought? You hold no council over that and I hold no concern." My voice is soft as I stroke her bare back gently.

"It's not that. I just thought we were becoming friends. That you were happy, that I could make you happy. But in the end it only reminded you of the past. I'm sorry." Her hand rest on my chest and it feels like my heart is swelling past it's cavity.

"Maka," As much as I want to stand there for a bit as my body is screaming for me to do I want her to understand something. "You and I are very different. You hold what my race can create but not possess. I was not meant to ever feel anything other than apathy. For you to disprove this is truly a small miracle. While I may not know happiness you have stirred something inside that can give me some enjoyment. I cannot thank you enough for that. So please, do no worry yourself with my emotions, for any that I have are a blessing, not matter how short the time."

Her eyes seem more saddened by my words of comfort than she was originally. I worry I have misspoke, interpreted something wrong in our business relationship. But, after a moment the sadness passes and a smile graces her perfectly symmetrical face.

"You do indeed look lovely." I step away form her to admire her completely. She blushes and waves her hand at me dismissively.

"Oh, I should be giving you the compliment. Liz said you had picked this out yourself. I am surprised it's not more symmetrical." She giggles into her hand and I look down slightly shocked. I didn't even notice.

"Well it seems that the tailor has made an error. There should have been a corresponding row of roses that were to cross in the front as well." The more I look, however, the less I find it bothers me. I am not sure how it had escaped my scrutiny.

"I think I like it better this way, but why roses?" She questions in a way that simply shows her own curiosity but strikes hard in my chest. A pain blossoms but as I look down I see no blood, no hole left for damage. Just a perfectly intact flesh. "Kid? Why roses?"

I shake my head and sigh. "It is a cruel joke really. When the first governments were being assigned we all were given symbols. Life gave my father a rose, a symbol of love and passion then tainted it black with the sickness of death."

"That's awful! How is someone who is to represent life so punishing?"

"It is her way. We should be leaving soon. The ball begins with nightfall." She nods and grabs a small bag before strapping it to her calf. I raise my eyebrow questionably but she just shrugs.

"I'm never getting caught off guard again." I chuckle and find her readiness somewhat endearing. She should never have to fight as long as she is near me. My hand rest on a small box in my suit's pocket. It is the same black suit I always wear without the decorative elements. Only a simple black waistcoat with a black silk vest. It's all I need.

"I have very nearly forgotten something." I pull out the silk box and hold it out to her. Her eyes sparkle with curiosity as she pulls at the bow. The wrapping falls off leaving a glass container with two roses in pristine condition looking like they had been freshly cut.

"Oohhh" She draws out in awe. "They are so beautiful."

She unhooks the latch that opens the box. The cold steam rolls out of the glass and onto my hand. "Which one do I wear?"

"Traditionally the guest shall wear red while I shall wear the black." She seems to ponder this a moment before reaching into the smoke and withdrawing the red rose. Stepping closer she pins it on my jacket before taking the black flower and incorporating it into her hair. "Was the red rose not suitable to your needs?"

"No I just like the black one better." I feel my lips twitch into a clumsy smile before she too smiles. Gripping the container she sets it down on a nearby table before placing her arm in mine. "We should be off shouldn't we? I believe you have people's faces to rub me into."

"I'm sorry I don't quite understand." I would never push her into someone's face nor allow another to rub anything on her.

"It's a figure of speech Kid." I smile as the door closes. It doesn't escape my notice that she is using my name freely.

We leave the room dressed in all our finery. There is something simple yet elegant about us as a pair. Other than the gem she wears no jewelry. I can't help but think that, in all of the royalty I have ever seen, she looks the most suited to be a queen.

The halls ring with laughter filtering down from the ballroom and although we are silent I can't help but question as to who is really having the best time.

A deep green curtain is draped across the entrance and flows softly in the breeze. Golden thread has been woven into the cloth so that with every movement it catches the light, reflecting a beautiful tribal sun.

"I think we may be a bit late." She sounds embarrassed yet I don't really understand why. If anything she should be joyful we missed the boring introductions.

"Death comes calling only when he wants to. No other can dictate their realm like this, only Death." She smiles slightly and shakes her head.

"You are something Prince did you know that?"

"Well naturally I am something. I exist therefore I cannot be nothing. Most specifically I am-"

"Figure of speech again."

"I'm getting rather tired of those." She giggles and seems less nervous.

"Well do we just walk through?"

"I sent Patti ahead of us. They will be ready in just a moment." As I finish my sentence a trumpet sounds behind the curtain. Maka laces her hand in mine and her back goes ridged. I tilt her head up higher with my free hand for good measure just before the curtain pulls back.

00000000000000000000000

"Introducing Prince Death the Kid, representative from the Death kingdom and his honored guest Miss Maka Albarn." My eyes widen with the sheer amount of people below me, and they are all staring straight back at me.

A barely felt tug on my arm starts me walking. I wonder if they can see me shake. The guest are all beautiful, from the woman on the throne to the lowest servant, and all watch me as I descend a wide staircase with the Prince of Death.

I feel so plain compared to all the other women. They are dressed in fine gowns made of silk and velvet from the Victorian age or older. Large pulsing green stones and other precious gems are sprinkled throughout their persons like snowflakes on a cold winter's morning. Even the men wear an arrangement of multiple colors and fashions. I notice that none of them are wearing black.

The silence is suffocating as they keep staring at me. The conspicuous gazes are now highly uncomfortable and Kid's grip tightens. He's starting to get upset.

"Out of the great god's way! You puny followers can do nothing to stop the mighty BlackStar!" The silence is not broken, it is shattered into a million pieces as two people push their way through the crowd. Well, one is pushing the other is following closely behind and apologizing. When they finally breakthrough I am caught by a shock of blue hair.

"I have finally found you my old rival. I challenge you to a duel!" The man is short but muscular. Despite the formal event he has managed to sneak in wearing a tuxedo with the sleeves missing. It is a dark navy blue with a yellow tie.

"BlackStar! What kind of greeting is that? You can't just go challenging people like that!" The exasperated girl is breath taking. Her long black hair trails down her back in a complex braid. It stands out starkly against her pale yellow dress and purple eyes.

"Good to see you are well BlackStar. Haven't changed a bit I see?" Kid still has his arm laced in mine and the crowd is actually retreating. From the look of it this boy's behavior is the norm for him.

"That's not true! In the past 300 years I have gotten even stronger! I can now lift the human world and fling it through space with the flick of my pinky."

"Now how do you plan on doing that BlackStar?"

"I'll think of a way and that will show you!"

"I am waiting expectantly for that day. Let me introduce you to my guest, Maka Albarn." He pushes me forward and I nearly stumble but catch my footing in the last second. I giggle nervously before waving my hand. With a clearing of the throat from Kid I curtsy instead, just hoping to god that I can stay on my feet.

"Eh? No way! Mr. Prince of Death got a girlfriend! About time! Only took ya three millennia." The boy is hushed by the woman and she steps forward and curtsies back.

"I am so sorry, he can be a bit eccentric sometimes. My name is Tsubaki and I am the goddess of Light." She smiles and I can feel my very core warm. Something about this woman demands that I become her friend, and I'm okay with it. Her smile is contagious.

"And I am the great BlackStar! God of the Darkness, all of the cosmos are mine to command!" To demonstrate he holds out his hand towards and open window. The crowd screams as a streaming comet comes flying through the crowd, weaving its way between the people. It comes to a stop in the boy's hand drifting just above his palm.

"This is my newest creation. Forged of hydrogen, nitrogen, Insidium*, and just a wee bit of oxygen this star will grow to sustain a life bearing planet in the F-8 sector of the Kelldin Nebula. I call him…Kevin!" I'm rather confused but who can resist gazing into the very core of a baby star. I drop down so it's at eye level. It glows and sparks with mini solar flares.

"A new planet?! The humans will be so excited!" I smile and move to poke it before Kid gently pulls my hand away shaking his head.

"Well they are pretty down right ungrateful! This is the 7 trillionth one I made and they have yet to use any of the others. Honestly, some people don't appreciate a good star." Kid whispers softly in my ear. It tickles.

"All of the stars are too far away for any human device to have ever seen. Don't let him know that though or he'd start crowding multiple in your solar system."

"Well I'm sure we will one day. Humans are naturally curious. It gets us into a lot of trouble." I snicker into my hand and BlackStar's mouth hangs open.

"We? Holy shit!? You're a human? No way! What's life on earth like? Do you guys like my stars? Does anyone notice them?" He shakes my shoulder excitedly back and forth dragging me with him. Kid pulls me back protectively and holds me a little too close for a little too long. The whispers start up around us and he releases me with a step back for some good distance.

"Uh yeah actually, humans have been staring at the sky for millions of years. We even have a whole section of science to exploring as much of the universe as we can." I clear my throat but the people around us are still shifting and whispering not-so-secretly.

"How interesting. Would you mind if I were to ask about light and energy?" Tsubaki asked in a loud voice to distract from the subject. A warning pulse of evil from Kid sent them scattering away. "Prince that wasn't very nice."

"If the animals want to stare at things they have perfectly good mirrors in their rooms."

"It's not fair." They all turns towards me curiously.

"What's not fair Maka?"

"Why do they all watch you? Why do they hang on every word but never want to talk to you?" Kid sighs and slides his hands into pockets I didn't know he had.

"It's our life." It surprises me that it's Tsubaki is the one to speak. "We are something that they can never be. Death holds the only other souls that can never move on. To them we are royalty but also the personification of pity and tragedy."

"But you don't need to worry! For the great BlackStar will show you all the beauty of the stars!" With a pin wheeling of his arms every one of the guest nearby dives to the floor. Stars and galaxies fly in, shrinking and expanding in a cosmic piece of living art. I am even pretty sure I see Saturn fly past my ear Tsubaki stands next to him pulling the fire from the lamps into her palms and close them around it sending the room spiraling into darkness. The stars spark in the simulating sky, crashing into the others and exploding into clouds of gases before reforming into new ones.

One must have been a tad bit to excited because when it crashed into the wall instead of reforming it imploded on itself. The resulting black hole was small but still managed to suck in the rest of the stars and most of the tableware. The room is destroyed before BlackStar stops it.

"Damn it! I hate it when that happens! It will take hundreds of years to rebuild them all."

"Your stars? You just destroyed the entire dining hall BlackStar. I believe you should apologize immediately." Kid had remained next to me while the others ducked in cover. He seems hardly concerned with anyone's health.

Suddenly a voice rings throughout the room. I follow it to the throne where a woman is sitting completely still. She's still too far to see but her voice seeps like honey.

"What a beautiful display Darkness. Well, I believe that was enough excitement for the first night. Would you all please return to your rooms while we put the ball room back in order?" As soon as she speaks people begin marching towards the doors, almost in a trance. Kid pulls me along with the crowd before branching off into our hall.

**Note: **

**Shards of diamond: I just really didn't want to say glitter, but glitter.**

**Seen a pure exalted: Underworld speak for "I just saw an angel"**

**Blood Gem: Obviously red, but a gem coming from The Fall in the kingdom of hatred. It is created from the blood of the punished souls that have crystalized in the burning heat. BUHAHAHAHAH**

**INsidum: Element that no longer exists in the human world but still this one**


	11. Chapter 11

**We get some pretty explicated stuff in here but if you don't like it… oh well go away. We're all big kids and if you aren't then it was your choice to come into a big kid story so act like one.**

**Side not: for those of you who don't know, I hate it when authors do a note or comment breaking the forth wall in the middle of a story. It's a sin really. So I do these '*' to show additional useless information or my wit. They are always at the bottom of the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews and new adds. Btw I am change the update day to Saturday. Selfish reasons.**

**Enjoy RxR**

I suppose the glory of death is how it revels in the darkness.

As I wander down the hall the blackness is thick and ominous. All the previously lit candles that danced with the slightest breeze have since been blown out.

"Kid." I call out hoping to somehow find my way. During the rush of people leaving the ball room I lost him in the crowd. And so I find myself alone and lost in a massive castle that for all intensive purposes, is empty.

I can hear people in other parts of the palace, laughing and yelling, but the wing we turned off on is abandoned. I don't know where he went or why he hasn't come back, all I know is I'm alone here.

The darkness is messing with my mind. I hear little things scratching on the floor and cold fingers trace across my body. They slide across my shoulders and neck in a cold and sickening caress. I brush the nothingness away but it forms again, more violently. It pulls and rips at my dress, shredding the skin beneath it. I need to get away. I need to run.

I take one step and fall. I spiral down into a black hole with hands that reach out and tear. I hear cloth rip but I can't open my eyes. I cannot look at what monster is trying to devour me.

My eye lids burn. It feels like hot coals are hiding just under the lids. Something pulls at my lashes tearing them up. It's trying to force open my eyes. I refuse to look.

"Maka? How did you get down here?" My eyes shoot open and the burning stops. The prince is in front of me looking down… I have somehow managed to fall on the floor but nothing else is out of the ordinary. My dress and skin are all intact, no burns or bruises. It's like he never left.

"Kid-d? Thank god I was so scared!" I jump to my feet and pull him close to me. Nothing has been more terrifying in my life.

"Guess again." A voice that was distinctly not the prince's sneers. On instinct I jump back, nearly tripping over my dress which has returned to ruin. The walls are cracked and broken with flames licking out to roast me alive. . A muted red light turns on nearby. A person stands in front of me clothed head to toe in bandages. Only her mouth is visible, pulled into a mocking smile.

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize me?" The girl chuckels deeply, it sends chills down my spine. The cracks grow deeper. "I'm you, my dear, the_ real _you."

"That's ridiculous." I relax my posture but remain tense. I don't think she'll hurt me but I can't be sure.

"Is it? Do tell."

"It's common logic! How can someone be me when I am me? This is insane run along kid, I'm sure your mom is looking for you." I try to brush off her words but something's not right. It feels… dangerous.

"Logic? Logic! You want to argue logic while staying in the underworld?" She cackels and beens all the way back. The bandages shift and a pair of light brown pig tales come loose to touch the floor. Suddenly she is silent, you can hear her back pop as she bends up.

"That's right, you are in the underworld. What's hell like Maka? That's obviously where you deserve to end up." Something about the words is hitting home.

"Shut up." I can barely stutter out the words as she steps toward me. The bandages on her legs coming undone. The plaid of my school uniform slips out and billows with her walk.

"Shut up? That's all you can say? After all I have done for you, I just get a shut up?"

"G-go away." She's getting too close.

"And a go away? My what an ungrateful soul."

"Get back! Stay away!" She's nearly on me. the bandages on her chest loosening to reveal a white blouse.

"No Maka. You will never be able to be rid of me. No matter what." She is standing in front of me now. Her mouth is in a hard line and her hands are clenched.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? My Maka, you have known me for 16 years! I already told you who I was. I am you." The bandages around her face explode outward as if cut with imaginary scissors. The face is sickly and gray; eyes are missing from the sockets just leaving dark holes of blackness and decay. She leans over to whisper in my ear. "I am the body you left behind."

I trip again as I try to back up. The dress that was once so beautiful tears again and is stained with bright red blood. "N-no."

"It's true." She throws back her head in laughter. "You left me behind as well as your father, Soul, Justin, even the memory of your own mother. I bet you haven't even thought about her. What a nasty little daughter. It's so funny, they searched for you for the longest time. When they found me, oh the look on their faces. A corpse rotting in the desert, how classic!"

Her laughter stops and she turns her neck towards me, cracking the vertebrae. "Do you know how long a body without a soul lives? Because I sure do, and it's a rather short time. By the time they found you, you were a dried out husk. And now, here you are, enjoying a party with your friends while they grieved. Shame on you."

"What will you do to me?"

"Hm?"

I stand up and take a step to close the distance between us. She reeks of death but I don't back down. "You're right, I did all those things. And I know I am an awful person for it. I will take whatever punishment you give."

Her mouth twitches twice. "This isn't right. You should be a crumbeled heap on the floor. Why are you still standing?"

"Because I haven't paid what is due yet." The girl steps back, quivering slightly.

"The payment? For this is beyond that of death, you owe so much!" Her confidence starts to build again and I have to squash it down.

"Then I will pay it."

"You cannot! The sin is to great for you ever to pay off."

"You keep saying the same thing, you know that?" I take a step forward on a gamble. It pays off as she stumble back,

"What about Soul? Hm, you left your best friend. Have you ever wondered how crushed he was?"

"Every day. But you I wonder about in a different way. You know, I've learned a lot of things while I've been down here. One of them being a body cannot live without a soul."

"T-that's right. I'm dead because you killed me."

"No, because a body without a soul cannot live. How could you die if you were never alive in the first place."

"I was alive! I was you! You were me! We were together until you tossed me away!" She's shaking now. Her voice rising violently.

"If we were so together, then how am I alive and you dead? Where's your answer for that, Maka?"

"Stop this! You should be running from your sin. Why do you just stand there? I-I'll kill you!" Her empty eyes become three red slits. A new ball erupts from them in spurt of blood and screaming. They look around shaking to take in their surroundings before focusing on me.

"I'll fucking kill you!" She charges toward me and I ready my stance. My arms stretch out as hers shape into claws. I feel a searing pain in my side as they connect before digging into the flesh. Her arms rip up towards my chest hell bent on ripping my very heart from my body. The eyes stare madly into mine as she pulls back her arm. My blood flicks across the green curtains, staining them to a dark brown.

"You think you can escape me with a few clever words? Escape what you have done?! People like you don't get to live happy lives; people like you need to rot in the undying flames until your very soul is seared to ashes!" Her nails rocket towards my chest. A look of pure fury contorts her no-longer human face. It's a very sad sight to see before death. One I am sure I cannot live through.

"I'm sorry." She freezes when my arms close around her. It's a soft embrace, like I'm sure my mother would have once given me.

"Hm, interesting." The vision of the girl melts, splashing into a puddle on the floor. The black liquid seeps through the rug and disappears below.

"I see you have contracted my little experiment, no? How very strange?" A man materialized in front of me. A long white jacket drops to his knees. The fabric is dyed red in splatters. It's sickening, like freshly spilt blood. It puffs with unseen air currents as a haze seems to settle around us.

A glare from his face makes me squint. His shadow still hidden in the mist I cannot make him out. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am whoever I want to be." The man's shadow is gone and I spin around trying to keep him in sight. All I see is mist.

"Baby? Is that you?" I whip around to face him but am nearly shocked to the floor. My father stands in front of me, his arm out stretched and smiling. "I've been looking all over for you, Papa missed you!"

There are tears in his eyes and I run forward to jump into his arms. Arms I have missed so much over the years. But, as I come close enough to touch him, he vanishes into a wisp of smoke. I ball my fist and feel the nails puncture the skin. I need to remain calm, to find out what's going on. This is not real, it cannot be.

"What do you want with me? What's going on?" A black could floats through the mist. It winds its way around me, trapping me on all sides but not poisoning me with its touch. The tip of the cloud balls into a figure near my face. Its eyes glow a deep orange and elongate. The outline of its mouth show long jagged teeth before falling into a backdrop of fiery orange.*

"What's going on? My dear, you are part of my excrement now. The moment the Black infested your body, you became mine." I swirls its way around me in a slow winding motion. I try to keep my voice low and threatening.

"Then what do you want?"

"Why you of course my dear. Such a rare specimen, a once in an eon chance really. A human has never been able to sustain the disease for long, how glorious would it be to see the effects on a human, and one who could not die at that." It chuckles darkly and I resist the urge to swat at it.

"I don't have time to be a pet guinea pig, so go find another." I walk through the corkscrew of black smoke that had surrounded me. I will not allow myself to show fear. But, the father I go the louder the voice gets. Before long, I am running.

"You are wrong." The haze springs up in front of me and I twist the other direction and take off into the white. "You are in my world now."

The smoke appears again and I try to back away only to hit something solid. It slowly floats closer. "We have all the time I need. I wonder how long it will take. I wonder how much I can do before it breaks you."

"MAKA!" Kid comes flying through the mist and I have to shut my eyes. No one is coming to my recuse. This is all too real, all too powerful. The footsteps suddenly stop and I feel like crying.

"Ah young Prince, how are you this evening?"

"What are you doing to her Hatred?"

"We are just having some private time, isn't that right my pet?" I risk opening my eyes, terrified of what I'll see. Surprisingly, I find myself staring at the ceiling of a brightly lit hall. Kid is staring at me with an almost hurt look in his eyes. I smile instinctively at him.

That's when feeling of my body returns. I am pushed up against a wall. My skirt is bunched up to my hips and torn to shreds. The man in the splattered coat has his body pressed close to mine. So close I can feel just what was about to happen to me. But what purely terrified me was the screw in his head.

"Oh god no! It's still going! Make it stop!" I start to struggle and the man growls slightly. I need to make it out of this madness. I need to get back to the real world._ How will you know what is real anymore?_

"Get the hell off her." The man doesn't move and I start screaming. "NOW, STEIN!"

The weight is lifted from me and I fall to the ground in a heap. Kid's eyes are glowing a blue so deep they are nearly black, his hands reaching out into space and smoking slightly. A tree sized hole in the wall shadows back into several rooms until it becomes too dark to see further. Kid starts through the first hole when my throat catches.

"Maka? Maka!" He is there in an instant, at an impossible speed. The glowing is gone but under the immediate layer of concern I see a dark pool of death. It's so embarrassing to say but I lean into him. I feel like if I didn't touch anyone soon, I would fall to pieces. I have to know that this is real.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I'm afraid to speak so I just shake my head.

"What happened?" Another head shake. "You won't tell me? Do you not trust me?"

I look up immediately at that and violent shake my head left and right. I clutch on to his jacket and try to stand, only to find my legs have as much support as jello. "Right, I should get you back to the room, we can talk about it then."

I nod and grab the nearest column and try to pull myself up. The prince is watching with an amused expression. "This is nonsense. You could make it back faster by crawling. I am going to carry you."

_Oh no way in hell_.* I manage to stand. His stance challenges mine. I refuse to have him carry me, it would be a blow to my pride. I take a step forward accepting his challenge. And then, I promptly fell back into a heap on the ground.

"Come on human. Let's go." He drapes a hand under my knees and another around my back. The warmth is comforting. As we walk I lace my hands around his neck, hoping it will make carrying me easier. He says nothing as we continue through the halls.

A few minutes later he turns down a dark one. The candles are blown out and the blackness is terrifying. I burrow into his neck, trying to hide from the coldness seeping in around me. The hand on my back rubs reassuringly.

"It will be okay we're almost there." The light begins to fade back in as he carries me into a more comforting passage. The dark is gone and lanterns flicker every few feet on the wall. But, no matter how often I tell myself I am now safe the light casts into the dark corners of the room, tinting them a bloody red before flickering into the shadows. I start to squirm in his arms slightly embarrassed to still be carried and to be hiding behind him like a child behind it's mothers skirts.

Unhooking my legs I step down.

"Maka? Is everything alright?" I take a step behind him, this time sure to grab onto his suit so I won't get lost. I simply nod and push him forward a bit, he spent the night watching my back, I can at least return the favor.

I'm starting to notice shadows I have missed before. With the movement in the lighting they are easy to miss, but if you watch close enough not every motion matches up with its pattern. I take a step closer to the Prince, hovering just inches from his back.

"We are being watched." I whisper softly into his ear. It must not look like anything more than friends to someone passing by, but it's the only thing holding back the darkness around us.

"I am aware. Follow me." He suddenly spins around to face me. His eyes are fiery and protective. His voice seems normal and even toned but subtle features give away the trick.

"Maka my dearest. Are you well, tell me what that man did to my most prized possession." His hand traces down the side of my cheek and I shiver. It is not the touch but the way he addresses me._ Possession! Like some common whore, I will kick the shit out of you Kid! I swear it._

"I would never let him do anything my love. I am only yours to have." I lean my chest into his coquettishly. His cheeks color slightly and clears his throat. I can only chuckle at his unusual reaction. But, as his hands rest on my waist I realize we had better sell it.

"The only loss of the night was my lovely dress. However, I must wonder if you do prefer it this way…my Lord." The dress's new slits rode up high on my thigh. You couldn't actually see anything but it is still too much for my comfort.*

"Indeed. Let's move to my chambers, I will claim you again tonight. And any man or demon who dare lay a hand on what is mine again will find it effectively removed." Something stirs in me. The shadows shoot away, no doubt to tell their master what they saw, but I remain in his arms with an evil grin on my face. His last statement may had been said to make a point but I can hear the truth in it.

**You hold such power over the Prince of death. How easily you could break his small little heart and watch him spiral down in flames.** I giggle in spite of myself. The world has suddenly become hilarious, even the look of concern on Kid's face is hysterical.

_No he's my friend. Why would I want to hurt him?_

**_You really think that...boy is your friend? Please you are just a political pawn to him._**

_That's not true._

**_You don't think so? Well think of this, what happens after you stop being useful, hm?_**

_What are you talking about nothing will change._

**_Really? Do you know what most people do with useless people? They leave them to die in the desert._**

_He wouldn't do that...would he?_

**_Yes child of course he would. You can however prevent it._**

_H-how?_

**_Just let me handle it. I do have the best for you in mind._**

00000000000000000000000

"What's wrong my prince? Weren't you about to take me to your room and ravish me?"

Something is very, very wrong. After everything she has been through tonight she should be in a ball on the floor not laughing like mad jester. The Black's hallucinations are nothing to be trifled with, yet she recovers near instantaneously only to return to laughing.

"Maka. They are all gone. You can stop." This only seems to make her laugh more. She grabs my wrist and yanks a little too hard. Together she drags us down the hall and toward the room.

"Oh no you are the one who should have me saying that." She pulls us along and I feel the familiar pop of us passing through the wards. Nothing can enter, demon or otherwise other than Liz, Patti, and present company.

She kicks the door open and prances across the room with me still in tow. However she does not stop in the main room.

"There are wards they can't get in here."

"Oh but Kid, weren't you going to fuck me until everyone knew I was yours? What happened to him." She pulls herself close to my body and walks her fingers up my chest. She leans over to whisper in my ear while biting. "I liked him."

"MAKA! This is highly inappropriate! You are my guest and as of the last time I had spoken about it with you we are not sexual partners!" She kicks open my bedroom door and I follow.

"What, the human whore not good enough for you? That hurts me Kid. But that budge in your pants seems to say otherwise." I cover myself instantly and cough awkwardly. She twirls madly around my bedroom and lets gophers torn skirt rises, revealing more of her legs than it should.

"What is troubling you? Your behavior is inexplicable. And would you quit spinning?!" Her dance is infuriating as she spins out of my sight and back into it constantly. As her speed picks up and her dress rises higher I notice some red on the top of her thighs.

With the speed of lightening I have her pinned on the bed while I kneel between her legs. The soft silk is in tatters and is dirtied from her time on the dusty floor. Her hand hooks under my chin and forced my gaze away.

"That's more like it. Make me your slave and I will destroy you!"

"Maka, stop this you aren't making sense! I am simply checking your injuries. If I offend you by this I will desist immediately." She crackles loudly and her back arches against the bed. I am highly concerned with this behavior, I am not quite sure how much of it is her human side and how much is the Black. After all, the Black only takes from what is already inside of you.

"Oh no Kid, don't stop. We are just starting the fun." She falls back form her sitting position into a fit of giggles, tracing her hand across the lowered neckline of her dress.

"Ehm, very well. Well then I will just check your wounds then." As my skin touches her's I am met by that strange warmth again pooling near my stomach. I intended to brush it off but I notice that as I slowly push the fabric away my hands shake against her. And her skin, that flawless, beautiful skin it's so soft.

Her breathing deepens and I slow, careful not to harm her. As I near the tops of her thighs my fingers brush the inside of the leg. She moans loudly and I jump. Freezing where I kneel I look for any sign of an injury I had accidently touched. I am still surveying her when her eyes flutter open. She giggles girlishly and I feel that warmth tug at me.

Sitting up slightly she cocks her head to the side. "Oh, you don't know what to do, do you? Well that's alright, I can teach you."

Her hand rest on mine pulling the dress all the way up as she holds her gaze with mine. My body is roaring at me to look down as something primal screams for me to take my prize. All that is changed when something wet touches my hand. Glancing down all there is, is red. The skin has been scrathed and torn raw revealing the muscle underneath. The wounds are seeping slowly, dying the cloth around them crimson.

"Maka you're hurt!" She sits up and rolls her eyes.

"it's only a scratch. I would love to see the damage someone like you could do." Her arms lace around my neck but I pull away far too distracted by the wound. Her hand drifts down toward it and I snatch it without thinking.

"Snap out of it!" I shout at the girl. Her mind seems to clear for a moment but that is all I need. I notice little chunks of red underneath her nails and shove it near her face. "Do you see this? You did this to yourself. Why? What happened?!"

She pauses and focuses on her hand. Her pupils dialate to normal size and stop shaking. Her breath picks up and her arm quivers. Her voice is quite and childish again. I release her wrist and lean back on my knees to give her some room. "It was dark, there were things. They were all over me, and hands. God Kid it was so awful… and ripped and tore at my skin, down to the bone."

She stares at her hands, both of which are covered in blood. Something I should have noticed earlier. "Why?"

"I don't, I don't know. There was a mist and haze. It was talking about an experiment. How did we get back here?"

_Stein! _I pat her shoulder reassuringly but she pulls away from the touch. I can't say I blame her and she seems semi normal again anyway. "I came and found you. You were…. On the floor, trapped in the closest."

_Why am I lying to her?_

"But… it was so real. I could feel it. I swear Kid it wasn't a dream."

"No it was not dream. It was the Black. It is a sickness of the mind, making you see things that aren't really there. Shhh now, you are safe here." She nods and lies flat on the bed.

"I'm so tired, my body hurts and my mind, it feels like it is missing something important."

"Don't worry, you will regain it tomorrow. Just get some sleep tonight." _Gods know I won't._

**Oh no way in hell: Hehe, puns. **

**Torn dress: The poof netting and silk over lay was torn from different lengths. Think of spikey rose leaves overlaying each other.**

**Figure in the haze: A scary black version of Haunter. Except no actual eyes.**

**Shortness of dress: Yeahhhh it pretty much a mens tshirt now…. Sooo her ass is pretty much there.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the next chapter. Whew, this is getting hard. I'm honestly losing motivation for this and it may get put on hold for a while. Sorry about that, if I miss more than two updates I'll just put it on the shelf because I'm just losing the drive. I need a muse… anyone got Orlando Blooms numbers? Okay RxR! Enjoy!**

**Important note: When Kid "killed' Maka he didn't purge the Black, he only cut off her memory from the pain of it. Even if her body were unconscious the black would invade her dream making awful scary…stuff. So she still has it just avoided the initial strike.**

You know that feeling you get after waking up from a nap in the middle of the day? When you think it's time for school and you slept in but really it's six o'clock at night? I feel like that times 100. My eyelids feel like cement is sealing them shut and my arms and legs are taped to my body.

"Maka? Are you finally awake?"

Shit… I have to wake up now don't I? Kid is trying to sound unconcerned but the worry is seeping through anyway.

"Do I have to be?" I manage to crack one eye open and find myself very thankful that I am in a room with such soft lighting. Candles flicker in the dark setting a warm and far too romantic mood.

"I supposed you could sleep more if you wanted but you would miss the last day of the festivities." I sigh and push myself up. The covers slide off my chest revealing a white dress shirt. I eye Kid but don't mention it. There's enough to deal with right now.

"How long was I out?"

"About two days?"

"Shit…what happened to me?" I rub my hand down my face shaking out the sore muscles. My body hurts all over and my mind is fuzzy.

"Well, in your fit you tore most every muscle in your body, screamed your throat raw, and had your mind twisted into the worst depths of hell."

"Oh…lovely. And what exactly caused this little out break?" He is suddenly quite. His eyes are averted and his normally still hands wring together.

"I- I was hoping you could inform me. You didn't have a chance to notify us before you lost consciousness." Then, I notice something I missed in the fuzz of sleep. The normally stoic and organized Prince's appearance is disheveled. His shirt is wrinkled and stain with what I hope isn't blood, his hair is tangled and choppy, even his eyes seem to have lost their light.

"Kid? Are you okay?"

He is silent.

"Kid? What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"ME!?" I shrink back at his sudden outburst. He doesn't seem to notice. "ME? What about you? I find you in a dark hallway with the worst man in the literal universe and you are asking about me? What kind of self-oblivious fool are you?"

"I- I was just wondering. You look a little rough and-"

"I look a little rough? Maybe it's because I have spent all my time worrying about you the last two days. You won't tell me what happened and all I have is to assume! Do you know how hard it is to resist the urge to kill that Bastard?*"

His breathing is ragged and his voice horse. I wonder how long it has been since he's eaten or drank. I'm sure he doesn't need to but it can't be healthy either way.

"Thank you." His face contorts in confusion as I say it. He's so cute I can't resist. I reach over and pull him into a hug from his place on the edge of the bed. He's stiff at first but slowly relaxes enough to hug me back, albeit awkwardly.

"Whatever for? I should be apologizing for that horrid display of emotion." He pulls away and I shrug.

"For caring." I beam a smile at him and despite the cold act I can see the muscles near his mouth twitch to hold back his grin. Clearing his throat he rises from the bed to adjust his wrinkled shirt. He looks down in distain before, much to my embarrassment, just removing it and searching for another.

"Well in any event, I am glad you are okay. As a guest of my kingdom I must take any affront to you as a direct insult to my father. Please do tell me what happened."

I try to think back but my mind is so fuzzy. It's like some sort of fog has closed in around that memory and blocks it from view. "I'm sorry Kid, I just don't remember."

He sighs but nods affirmatively. "That is quite alright. It may be for the best anyway. I will see what I can find out."

"I really am sorry. I don't know why I can't remember."

"It is the way of the Black." His eyes stare off into the carpet as he speaks. His voice is hollow and empty of emotion. "It eats at your soul, turning fears into reality, feeding off your madness. It makes you an entirely different person and when you wake up, you don't remember what you had done."

"Kid?" Suddenly he is back, like nothing had ever happened.

"In any event, are you feeling well enough tonight to attend the closing ceremonies?" His eyes are bright as he asks.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Excellent! I shall inform the girls and allow you to get ready." He starts to exits the room before stopping at the door. He turns and then quietly mutters, "I am quite glad you are feeling alright Maka."

"Thank you Kid. I never stay sick long anyway. I got a killer immune system." He nods and closes the door behind him quietly. After a moment I crawl out of bed and stretch out my stiff limbs. Every movement is like plucking rubber bands away from skin and the freedom feels great.

I'll have to ask how I ended up in Kid's room but I'm sure there's a decent reason for it. As I look around his room my eyes land on two beautifully wrapped boxes. I walk over eagerly to read the card placed in the middle.

_Dearest Maka,_

_My apologies but it seems the dress you were so fond of has been lost. I had these two tailored to suit your needs. You may pick whichever of the two you would like and wear them to the banquet tonight. _

_Yours truly,_

_Death the Kid_

I smile for a moment before the urge to rip apart the beautiful wrapping over takes me. I am astonished by what I see.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kidddddd, are ya ready?" I am sitting in the foyer of our room waiting on the girls. They have spent the last day shopping for this event and my father's accountant has assured me that they spared no expense.

"Yes, Patti."

"Introducing, the most fanciest smanciest, wondrous, beautiest-"

"Okay enough of that." Patti is kicked through the curtain and followed very shortly by Liz. The two are dressed head to toe in emerald green and gold, the colors of the Life kingdom. The both wear variations of the same dress that flows in long deep cloaks of fabric.

"You both look very beautiful." Despite our years together the women still blush. It is times like these I feel selfish for hoarding the two to myself. I have never discouraged them from finding mates and running off with their 'love', but I can sense the hesitance of them to ever leave my side for very long. And that is something that will trap them with me forever.

During my thought's the girl's smiles fade. Patti's eyes have begun to water as her lips form into a pout and Liz's eyes are narrowed. "Is something the matter?"

"You aren't wearing green." Liz looks furious and crosses her arms angrily.

"Yeah Kid. It's tradition that everyone is all green. Why are ya wearing black?" I sigh at Patti and try to think of a lie so she doesn't cry. I am noticing I have become soft lately.

"It was her wasn't it?" Liz's harsh tone jolted the poor girl, finally making her tears fall with understanding.

"Why does she do this to you Kid? Why can't she love you like we do? I promise if she got to know you she'd see you were a nice guy!" I raise my hand and Patti stops. Liz has her arm draped around her little sister in a comforting manner as they stare at me.

"She does this precisely for the same reason she dislikes me. Gods cannot love, and neither can you so stop with such sentimentality's." Her eyes well up again and she turns to weep into her sisters chest.

"Kid. Don't be mad at us, we didn't do anything." Liz rubs slow circles on her back while muttering in her ear.

"It's okay sissy. I'm just sad Kid has to look like that all alone. It's not fair for her to hate him. He didn't do anything." I glance down at my suit. It was delivered today while the girls were out picking up Maka's dresses. The suit is all black, even the undershirt and tie. Skulls form every button fastener and decoration on it. I am the walking entity of death while everyone else may revel in life. The note came with a snake inscribed on it with instructions to wear it tonight. There was not much of an option.

"I know Patti, but the world isn't fair. Not to people like us or Kid. But don't cry, he still looks great." And I suppose she is right. The suit fits well and is symmetrically sound. I look formal and appropriate; it is the principle that holds the insult.

My bedroom door swings open slowly. A figure slowly walks out and I turn away. Suddenly I don't want her, to see the difference between us, the way I am ostracized.

"Woah…Maka you look…" It is strange to hear Liz speechless; she always has an opinion on something.

"Pretty!" Patti finishes for her and I hear Maka chuckle. The girls fawn for a moment before silence falls again.

"Kid?" Her voice calls out, soothing and sultry. I am sure that is not the intent of it but I cannot help but find myself drawn to it. I turn slowly ready to view her and I am astounded.

A tight silk dress clings to her like a second skin. The black drops low and a slit is cut up high to her hip. There is a cut out in the front in the shape of a triangle that shows off only a teasing hint of her smooth stomach. The fabric brushes the ground when she walks and flows behind her like billowing smoke. A thin strand of silk looped around her neck is all that holds it up.

"Maka… You're…"

"Beautiful, perfect, someone you wish for your bride?"

"Wearing black?" The black is deeper than I have ever seen, as if it were pulled right from the midnight sky. It's deep and feels so easy to be lost in. "Both of the dresses I gave you were green, where did you find this?"

I feel myself moving but I can only focus on the beauty to the woman before me.

" Oh right. It seems your father has some interesting foresight into situations. I found this in one of the trunks while I was getting ready. I couldn't help but feel drawn to it." A hand touches her cheek softly and my anger flairs before I notice that it is mine. I stare into her eyes mesmerized by the life I see there. On the surface you see the cool green of the oasis but as I dig deeper I can only see kindness and love. Something all human inherently possess before they lose it to the cruelty of the world, something I hold a major part in.

"You look striking Maka." Her eyes light up with something I cannot pin as she stares into mine. So hypnotized by the other we do not move. There is too much beauty in this moment, too much perfection in an imperfect world.

Liz clears her throat and Maka turns away, a scarlet blush tinting her cheeks. It would look foolhardy and childish on anyone else, but on her it is endearing.

"Love birds, we best be off."

"Yeah I want to eat all the food! I bet they have roasted boar, and ice cream, and candy, and pancakes…" And so it went on all the way to the banquet. I had instructed Liz and Patti to never let Maka out of there sight but whenever she gets close to me I see the needlessness of this command. I am drawn to her. She possesses the one thing I can never have and I would give most anything to have her share just a shred of her humanity with me. But, due to the impossibility of this I will accept just standing by her side.

"What no grand entrance?" I snap out of my daze and find that my party has already reached our destination. The room is grand naturally but it speaks of more of a personal space as opposed to one reserved for special events. An elegantly elongated dining hall stretches a few hundred feet. The large oak table is filled with guest ranking from low exalted to royalty. Silver and gold plates are set and await food while shining under the small sun that BlackStar has provided for the night. Every few seconds with fades to a different color.

"No not this time. This is the closing banquet, a much more casual event."

"Psh… dangerous is more like it." I shoot Liz a look but she ignores it before taking her sister to their spots nearby.

"You know, for body guards, they seem to spend a long time away from you."

"Fear not, should any ill will befall me I can guarantee they will be by my side in less than a second. Shall we take our seats?" I hold out my arm and she smiles. I smile back, finding myself completely taken with her charms, something that has not escaped those around me.

"_Look it's that girl again."_

"_What is she doing with the prince?"_

"_Why is she wearing black?"_

"_Are they… matching?"_

_"I heard she's his human sex toy."_

"_Me too, and that he was so captivated by her beauty he stole her away from her realm."_

"_Don't be stupid she isn't that beautiful."_

"_Well then she must legendary in bed, the Death Kingdom is pretty strict about interacting with humans, at least living ones."_

A different whisper draws my attention however, Maka has slightly leaned forward before covering her mouth with a red laced fan. Black roses are stitched into the pattern. I must remember to either kill or thank my father.

"Why aren't we sitting with the girls?"

"This is a royal function, while we treat our servants and guards as close trusted friends not every kingdom is so kind."

"…I'm not sure I like these people."

"You can…how you humans say, join me in the blunt wooden object*." She giggles before dropping the fan back to her wrist. Other women's eyes glare in envy but she doesn't seem to notice, or more likely care about the others opinions. It is something I truly admire.

We arrive at the head of the table and I pull out a chair for Maka. She sits graciously and I take a seat to her left. The lead seat and the one to my left are empty and on a fools whim I wish for them to stay that way. But, as the saying goes, if wishes were fire we all would have burned.

Maka is telling me a story about when she was a child when silence interrupts her recollection. It was so abrupt and noiseless it was impossible not to notice.

"Oh friends, no need to stop chatting on my account, please continue to enjoy your small talk." They start again as soon as they stopped but a mechanical feel flows its way into every conversation. Soon they only ones still hushed are myself, Maka, Darkness, and Light.

Finally as a chair is pulled out I am forced to pull my attention from Maka and greet our host. I stand before reaching to kiss her hand. "Medusa, how lovely to see you."

"You always have been such the gentleman, Prince. It makes me wonder how you did it within such heathen masses." She smile is gentle yet lethal, exposing the insult hidden in the compliment. A deep green dress flows in long waves behind her, showing too much skin, exposing too much of her to be considered elegant. "And who might this be?"

Medusa has sat and now stares over at Maka who has calmly faced forward until addressed. "You girl, what is your name?"

"Maka Albarn, your majesty." Her head bows slightly in a respectful way. Hey eyes blink slowly and a small but noticeable smile is painted on her face. Deep down I can see she doesn't mean a word of it.

"How nice to meet you. Prince Death, please have a seat. You are being rude." I sit and she turns her attention back to my guest. "What lovely and vibrant eyes you have. They are the deep emerald of life stones and spark with the fire of one."

"You are too kind, your majesty."

"Oh there is no need for formalities my child. You may call me Medusa. You are not a low and insignificant creatures like the rest of this dreck before us. Isn't that right, Animas?" A beautiful woman further down the table rises and bows.

"Yes my queen, we are all the lowest of trash who you have chosen favor for. Please accept my sincerest gratitudes."

Medusa turns away before saying a word and back to Maka. She is still smiling sweetly but the way she is crushing my hand under the table shows the rage the surface will not.

"Thank you Medusa."

"Please do tell where you get those marvelous eyes from my sweet. Such eyes must be a treasured trait, no?" I do not like where this is going.

"My mother's side. My father used to tell me her eyes were deeper than any green that could be seen on earth."

"How poetic. He is correct you know. Eyes that color are a rare sight indeed. They hold the essence of life in them."

_Shit._

"Essences of life?" Maka questions quietly while slightly releasing her grip on my hand. I can feel the curiosity drip its way into her voice. It's a dangerous topic, and one that could end badly.

"Yes, it's the trait that binds humans to the earth and sea, connecting them with it, and in turn life itself. A trait that has died out in recent generations I fear."

"I agree, that is…tragic."

"Indeed, all the more reason why you should join my kingdom." Medusa takes a bite of a nearby apple causing multiple stomachs to growl, but still no one uncovers the silver trays. They don't dare try, unless their queen gives the order.

"What the- I mean, forgive me what do you mean by that?" She releases her grip but I keep my hand resting on hers, partly for some show of support and partly to contain my own anger.

"Why my dear, the gift of life is a rare one, to see it in a human soul is remarkable. It is only right you leave the plague of death and join the side of life and happiness. You would be wasting your talents otherwise. Such marvelous talents." She tosses the apple to Maka and it turns in the air. The bite from the apple has browned and began to rot. I can see death slowly consuming the oxidized flesh as time ticks by, a simple side effect of the absence of life.

However, as Maka catches it, the rot stops. Slowly, life consumes it, growing the mass back from nothing, reversing the damage time has done. All while she stares unknowingly at the fruit.

"That is quite a wondrous trick Medusa, but I fear I must decline your offer." I dare hope as she squeezes my hand but do not let my wishes get the best of me. She rolls the apple across the table and back to Life.

"Maka, do not speak so swiftly. I can offer you great power, happiness, life; more than he or his father could ever give you." Her smile is long and snakelike. Her eyes squint slightly at the affront of the refusal. Maka treads in dangerous water and I can do nothing but hope she will not drown.

"I assure you that I am perfectly content with Kid. His father is a kind and giving man and I plan to remain with them until they dictate otherwise. I am very honored by your offer however."

"But, Maka-"

"Ms. Albarn, if you please. My name is only lent to the very few who know me closely." By now the entire dining room has heard, the human not only refused Life, not once, but twice. And now, the hushed crowd leans closer in trepidation of the queen's response to the veiled insult.

After a near eternity Medusa breaks her stare with the girl and laughs. Throwing her head back and enticing others at the table to do the same until everyone but the gods are in an uproar. But, as soon as she stops the rest of the party grinds unnaturally to a halt.

"Very well, Ms. Albarn, as you wish. I enjoy your fire, it does credit to what you carry. But remember, my offer will still stand."

"Indeed I will. Thank you, your majesty."

"Slaves!" As she shouts vines shoot up from around the room. They flower and burst open to reveal beautiful and nude servants carrying trays. The guest applaud while the exalted slaves look up at the queen while awaiting orders. A nearby nobleman helps himself to a handful of one of the girls as a tester. I find it sickening. "Let the dinner begin!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From the diary of Patti

Today I got to dress up pretty and go to a dinner with big sis and Kid… oh and Maka. We had lots of food and danced a whole ton too. I think Maka made Medusa mad but I couldn't tell cause we were so far away. Anyway, later when we were dancing a cute guy asked me to dance with him. I think he only did it to look good but he was so handsome I didn't mind! I asked big sis about seeing him again but she just shook her head. She said I won't see him again, like ever! She said because we can't become exhaled for a very long time I will never be able to have anything with him so I should just give up. I don't remember what we did but it's been so long. When do we get to be exalted and reborn? Could it have really been so bad that it's taking so longggggg? What if we were bank robbers, or if we were vampires that started a war with werewolves over forbidden love?! That would be so cool! I'm so excited, I think I'll ask big sis tomorrow!

Love

Pat Pat

P.S. Maka looked like a dark version of Jessica Rabbit… it was so pretty I just didn't want to forget.

**That was just a little bit of fun for the Kiddies. A little side story type thing. Well did you enjoy? Let me know!**

**NOTE TIME!**

***Bastard: An insult and a fact. Due to Medusa having him but his father being human and thus "dying"( there are some rumors around that), he has no father and is a literal bastard. **

***Join me in the blunt wooden object: Join the club… way to kill a joke.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya, yup late again I know. It's long though, lots of action in this one. Thanks reviewers I love hearing feedback and answering questions. Enjoy. RxR**

**Note: Yes Stein is Medusa's son. In the same way the Greek gods were all born from Zeus, all of these gods were created by Life. However, Medusa is a slut and a bitch sooo… she doesn't love them into existence. She essentially forces a general in her army to love her and then tainted it to hatred before some magic god-y ritual and used her powers to make Hatred out of his soul. Yeahhh a lot of thought went into this story.**

With Medusa's nod the servants all produce trays with a flourish. The gleaming silver is reflecting candlelight and the cloud of steam that erupts from underneath. I have never smelled anything more delicious in my entire life. There's whole roasted pig, steak, fruits, fresh baked bread, and some dishes I have never and doubt I will ever see again. They even had a bowl of that blue honey stuff we found in the clearing.

While I am drooling all over the table Kid is keeping a close eye Medusa. She is being a rather wonderful host form the look of it. I won't pretend I didn't hear the insults she threw Kid earlier but, as long as he isn't upset neither, am I.

A vine erupts from the tiled floor next to all of the gods and myself. They bloom into life sized flowers that tower over us. Our hostess clears her throat with a cough before motioning to the huge plants.

"This year I have a special surprise in order for our special guest. Your slaves tonight have been hand-picked by myself to what I believe best fits you. Please enjoy your personal _attendants_." As she finishes the flowers morph back into human form. Thankfully unlike the other servants, these ones are dressed in fine but simple clothes.

I feel my 'servant' drop next to me and bow but I am too curious about most everyone else's. Tsubaki's catches my eye first since she's sitting across from me. The boy is short but muscular and has his hair dyed a blackish blue. It is styled into points except for a few strands where it falls over his blue eyes. It's so easy to see, he looks so much like BlackStar.

I quickly turn to see his reaction only to find him with his fist clenched on the table. The woman is draping her hands on his shoulders. She has long black hair pulled back into a pony tail with deep blue eyes. She is tall and thin with a large chest and a soft look on her face.

It is silent as we all take it in. Even BlackStar is quietly fuming. It is Tsubaki who is first to speak up, voice shaking and threatening tears. "T-thank you Medusa. You have picked well, this is exactly what I could only dream of having."

The man behind her rubs her back and she bends down to hide the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. BlackStar clenches his teeth before exhaling roughly. "Yes, Medusa… they are really almost perfect."

"Oh excellent! I am _so_ glad to hear that." She smirks towards the two and visually drinks in their pain. I give a lot of credit to them for managing to keep calm. It's not my place but even I want to punch the woman in the face right now.

A hand clenches painfully around mine and I nearly yelp. "What about you Prince? Do you enjoy what I have picked for you?"

My head lulls to the side to look casually but inside I am seething. A small girl with pink hair is sitting on his lap smiling. Her green eyes wide and adorable she seems like someone who is impossible to hate. But, the way she lays on him, with her hands resting on his chest makes me wonder how much trouble I could really get into for killing her.

"I am indifferent."

"Oh Prince," Medusa's tone is mockingly sad. "Why must you be so cold? Kim here was really looking forward to meeting you."

"I do not care." Kid nods his head to the side and the girl, pouting, gets off his lap. I shoot a venomous look at her and she cowers slightly behind his chair. I don't really want to ponder on why am so jealous. I wish I could say it's because he's my friend and I worry but can't pretend to be so blind. The truth I have been avoiding is so obliviously there I cannot ignore it any longer.

"Miss Albarn?"

"Huh?"

"From the way you are staring at her I believe we should have given Kim to you instead." Medusa smiles sweetly…I want to smack it off her face.

"I was just… thinking. Terribly sorry, what were you asking?"

"If you approved of your servant. If not I can always find the Prince another, since he is so indifferent."

"No, that is quite alright. He is fine." I turn to look at him for the first time. I'm not sure what to expect but when I look up I am greeted by a very familiar shock of white hair.

"Yes, it took a while for me to find one so rare. Plenty of my dignitaries were after him but I reserved him for you alone."

"Soul?" My hand shakes as I reach out to touch his cheek, his red eyes locking in mine. He's so grown up, yet I still remain the same.

"Don't be silly my child." I shake my head and look at Medusa. She is playing with the braid that is trickling down the front of her dress. "Your childhood friend is still back on earth. I just figured you would enjoy someone similar."

As I look closer I breathe out, in relief and sadness. This is not Soul. He is close, the same red eyes and white hair, but his smile is gentle not cocky. His posture is straight and formal not relaxed. And the teeth that made him an outcast, and drove me to be his friend are in a prefect, white, and normal row. "How did you…"

"I looked into your life pool* and saw how much you loved this boy. I thought it would be a nice chance for you to spend the night in his company."

"That is very thoughtful of you." Suddenly I am sickened by the man in front of me. He is so close to my old friend, so close to another chance at goodbye. But it is a lie, just like everything else in this horrid place. I want to go back to the Death Kingdom, they made be surrounded in decay and lifelessness but at least those living have hearts.

"Yes well enough talk. Let us enjoy this amazing meal shall we?" The man lifts the silver tray, a blank look on his face to reveal food that is not so appetizing anymore.

As Tsubaki takes the last delicate bite of her desert, Medusa claps her hands together. In a flash of green light all the trays and dishes disappear. The guests rise in a thunderous applause. Some of the guest had not even finished their food but they don't seem to mind one bit. They just clap with the rest of them.

I lean over to whisper in Kid's ear.

"Why are they all clapping? She practically tore their meal away from them before they finished." My voice can't be heard from under the echoing applause. It's deafening and shows no sign of lightening up any time soon.

"They are addicts and this," He gestures to the area around us. "is their fix. They feed of her energy, the pure power of life. Anyone could wield it and they would have legions of followers at their feet in spite of their behavior. The way she treats her servants is a perfect example of this."

It's a struggle to keep from glaring at the woman. She is basking in the adoration of her followers knowing full well they have no choice. It's being said too much but I don't care. She. Is. A. Bitch.

"Well with the formalities over and done with. Let the dancing begin." She sways her hand to the left and the table shoots up from the floor. A few of the guest fall backwards and crack their head on the marble. One woman is even bleeding a good amount of blood.

I grit my teeth as Medusa looks lazily at the woman before flicking her finger. Her body flies through the air and into the wall with a crunch. Servants then drag the corpse away with little ceremony. I have to grip Kid's hand to keep from exploding in anger.

The thought of her poor husband instantly cools me. He must be devastated with her gone. I wish I could help him.

My eyes scan the room and flash when they finally find him. He is holding on to a servant on one of the chair on the sides of the room. Her legs are forced apart as he roughly shoves his fingers in and out with no mercy despite the girls tears.

I expect outrage, anger, hatred! But, all the other patrons in their proper and high class clothing do nothing. Some even watch for the pleasure of it. As he moves to adjust his pants I am spun quickly around.

"A lady should not view such a heinous act." My servant is holding my hand softly in his palm. His tall figure is bent down into a low bow. The smile on his face looks plastic and fake, just like mine.

"And what about the lady who is being subjected to it?" He breaths out and blinks his eyes slowly. Peaking over my shoulder he winces slightly. I only notice from the small muscle twitch in his hand.

"We are what we are. Shall we retire to another part of the ball room? It seems this section has forgotten their manners." I don't want to go with the man but somehow, I had lost Kid…again. I really need to get him a bell or something.

I nod and he takes my arm to lead me away. I can't help but take a look back, just to make sure she is okay. I wish I hadn't. The woman is laying broken and bruised on the floor. No one helps her, the only assistance she gets it a kick to the ribs when someone passes by or when another man comes to pick her up again.

I unfold my fan and hide my face. No one can see me cry. These people lost their humanity long ago.

His cold hand touches my cheek. I start and nearly drop my fan in the process. I glare at him but he is too entranced by the tear, just like Kid was.

"What is this? Did you spill water on yourself?" He holds it up to the light before it lazily rolls off this finger and drips to the floor. "You are leaking… shall I guide you into infirmary, my lady?"

"What no I-…" I pause while he stares at me intently. It's so heartbreaking to see the robotic way he moves and thinks. It's like a tragic ending to a story where the puppet doesn't become a real boy. He just stays a wooden doll.

"There is nothing to fear. It is just a tad bit hot in here. It is how my body cools." I fan myself for extra emphasis as he processes the information. Just like a little robot he comes to a conclusion and nods.

"In that case, please allow me to escort you to the balcony for some fresh air." We weave through the crowd going mostly unnoticed to my surprise. Every time we pause someone recognizes me and they immediately part, but not to the same extreme as Kid or BlackStar. The only see me when I am standing right in front of their faces. Something finally feels normal again.

We break through the wall of people and by the end of it I am ready for some air. My dress is light a cool but the sheer mass of people was sweltering. The few couples on the veranda quickly disappear just leaving me with this stranger in a stark white suit.

"I hope this will help you recover more, my lady. Your reaction seems to have intensified." I nod and stride to the overhang. As sad smile graces my face when I realize how much the kingdom reminds me of home. Sure the lights and sounds are different, but the same concept is alive. Always busy, always moving, yet never boring.

"It is quite beautiful, no?" I tilt my head to the side and stare at the man. Looking closer it is so easy to see Soul in him. The way he rest one hand on the marble and the other in his pocket, the look in his eyes that he is thinking, even the way he breathes is so familiar. Maybe I am just going crazy but can you blame me?

"It is. It reminds me of where I lived…you know, back on Earth."

"Did you enjoy it there?" His head cocks to the side and I chuckle under my breath. Returning my gaze to the city I trace the veins of color in the marble with my finger. It's ice cold, like everything else around here.

"Yes, it was called Death City. I had a great school, a great family, great friends…"

"I am envious of such a life." I focus down of a well lit street corner. An old woman sells a lily to a couple at dinner. The man kisses the petals before giving it to the woman.

"Was your life not similar?" The couple gets up and leaves, walking into the night. The lily lady smiles and moves on.

"I do not remember my life." He leans down so both arms are crossed and rest on the stone. He stares straight forward into the red moon.

"Nothing?"

"I do not need it here. All it holds are sins that are better left forgotten." I need to ask. It's bothering me too much. It's too, similar.

"Do you remember your name?" He thinks for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I was called Wes. That is all I know."

"Do you miss not knowing about your life?"

"Sometimes. Mostly I try not to think about it. It is simply too troublesome to dwell on." She shrugs his shoulder like it's not a huge deal to him.

"But what about your friends and family. Don't you want to know what happened to them?" My voice is cracking from its serious tone. I try to prevent it but curiosity leaks out. There is still too much I don't know about this place.

"I do not remember them. I do not even know if I had them. But that is the way life is we cannot change it. We are what we are."

"You say that a lot." He chuckles darkly while staring into his hands.

"It is what keeps me moving. That is why I say it." It a quiet for a few minutes but I can't take my eyes off him. He's too broken to see how shattered he is.

"You remind me of someone. A lot like you." He looks up, the fake smile in place again.

"Who?"

"An old friend of mine." I step closer staring into those eyes, just begging to see into them. But, when I do, they are so dead I'm sure even he is ready for this all to end.

"His name was Soul. Did you know him? You look enough alike to be brothers in fact." He stands straight again.

"I am afraid not. As I said I know nothing of my past life. We should go in. It is getting cool." He moves away but something in his eyes flashes. I grab his wrist to stop him. He's lying.

"He was a wonder musician. Amazing piano player. All he did was play music and that's how he lived. I have never seen anyone do happy. Are you sure you don't know anything about him?"

"I-I don't recall." I rest my fingertips on his forehead.

"Do you want to?" I am not sure what I am doing or saying. I have no control over what my body is doing, or more so, my soul.

"I-…yes. I feel so lost, so empty."

"Then remember." There is a small glow at the point where our skins touch and a low hum. Nothing dramatic but the change in his soul is remarkable. He moves more freely with more life.

"I-I…. Mom….Dad…Wait- I remember Soul!" I start out of my trance a regain my body back. I feel slightly woozy before shaking my head back and forth.

"I remember… I remember-"before he can finish his eyes roll to the back of his skull. His body spasms as it falls to the ground. For a moment there is nothing but silence until the screams of agony start. I look desperately around for help.

I run inside instantly grabbing the first person I see. It is a duchess I think and when I touch her she starts. She turns with a raised hand.

"You filthy heathen!" When her eyes recognize me there is a look of pure fear.

"I am terribly sorry Lady Albarn. I did not know it was you please forgive me." She bows low and I yank her back up by the collar if her ridiculously frilly dress.

"Look, I don't have time for this! Don't you hear that man screaming? "

"Ah yes, I see you enjoy the more…delicate ones. I personally had a bid in for him before the Queen requested him. Isn't cutting into the unmarked skin lovely?" I jump back from the woman.

"What the fuck? Aren't you paying attention? He is going to die! We need to get help!"

"Oh, hush child no need to shout. Medusa will get you another one. You only need to ask. You can even have a grab at one of the room servants, they are all beautiful tonight." And with that she turned back to her group without another word.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" I shout but again no one shows any sign they've heard. I run back onto the balcony where the man still lies. I fall to my knees beside him and watch his slow breath.

"Wes? Talk to me Wes…I command you?"

"Well you're pretty shitty at giving commands then." His eyes open slowly and a familiar half smirk twitches onto his face.

"You're alright! What happened?" I grab his hand on impulse.

"The Black. It never wanted me to remember. But you made me. I remember who I am, who I was. I can be free now."

"That's right! You can come back to Death kingdom with me and Kid. I know it isn't that great but you can be whoever you want to be there."

"Thank you…my queen." A sharp black spike erupts out of his chest and sprays blood all over the surrounding area. It speckles the white marble like raindrops on a side walk. The spike retracts leaving a gaping hole in his chest.

"You were sweating? That was a good cover, very entertaining." Slow claps echo the balcony. The chatter from inside has dulled as if everyone moved further away. The steps sound like dynamite in the silence. "You truly are a great actress…or should I say liar?"

He steps into my vision and I look up in horror. The memories of the Black flash back to me. The man the white Lab coat is staring down at me a mad smirk on his face. The thin wire framed glasses he wears are cracked through the lens. Stitching criss crosses over his face, overlapping one another. He smiles and a row of the stitches pop away like broken rubber bands. A filet of skin droops off his face revealing the muscle underneath. It is only connected by a bottom row of sutures.

"Oh terribly sorry about that. I don't smile much. But you, you have me in stitches! Get it!" The man pulls back wildly as more of the strings pop off. He is literally coming apart at the seams. Suddenly the wild laughter stops and he stares at me.

"How good to see you again Maka. I fear we have started on the wrong foot." The man holds out a scared hand. I grimace at it before slapping it away and standing on my own. "I am the God of Hatred, you may call me Stein. I am the monster who you humans wrote about."

"The one who dies alone in the cold artic. How fitting." Wes lies prone on the floor with his face a mask of horror and pain. The boy did not even die with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Maka you are so cold to me… they make such funny faces in the last moments of death don't they? Once rigamortes sets in it will be stuck that way forever. It's almost got me laughing again." He covers his mouth with one hand and giggle while the other pushes his skin back on his face.

"You are a sick man. What did he ever do to you?" Stein's dilated pupils shake back and forth rapidly as his giggles slowly subside.

"You act like I need a reason? He was just a servant, a nobody. He was more use to me dying than he would ever be living." He finally gets a grasp on reality and begins to calm down.

"What are you even doing out here?" I spit venom at him but he doesn't seem to notice or care.

"Why I am here for you, my dear. As I said," he suddenly materializes before me in a flash. I never got the chance to see him move. Before I can react there is a hand grasping my throat. "you will make a lovely experiment. And the best part, there is no one here to save you this time."

He lifts me up as he crushes my throat. I claw at his hand in a desperate attempt to have him release me. I peak in the doors hoping someone will notice me but everyone is out of sight. I say something but it only comes out as gurgles.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, what was that?" I drop my hand and feel it brush against something hard on my thigh. _The dagger!_

I reach through the slit in my dress and rip it out of the leather casing. Flipping it over in my hand I drive it into Stein's stomach. He drops me and I roll out of reach as he howls in pain.

"I said I don't need saving." I flick the remaining blood off the knife before grasping it firmly.

"Oh, so you want to play? Alright then, let's have some fun!"

Lifepool: kind of like a memory book of the best and worst moment in someones life. Medusa uses it for bribery and blackmail. Bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Haha, bet you thought I died! Nope, just took a summer writing class, bad Idea by the way. It was boring too, all research and not enough fiction. Bleh! Anywho's notes.**

**As to update, I am moving out to start real college soon, this could be good or bad for them, not sure.**

**Most importantly, I am doing this chapter in third person, let me know what you think and if it should stay this way. I don't like flipping it every chapter.**

**Read and review!**

**-Back in Black**

**Om**

The air has darkened visibly as a deep purple haze sets in. Maka can feel the power radiate with madness. Stein fades away into nothing but smoke and she left alone on an abandoned balcony.

_Alright Maka. Stay calm. He can't hurt you and even if he does you can't die. As long as you have your soul you can't die._ As she finishes her thought a potted plant falls to the ground behind her with a crash. She jabs out her arm but the small blade slices through nothing but air.

Footsteps are echoing around the unenclosed space defying all laws of sound. A wild cackle cuts through the air, sounding wild and eerie. Maka feels the corners of her mouth twitch up involuntarily.

"Look out Hatred. I'm coming for you." With less care than she's ever felt Maka skips into the darkness. She wanders around stabbing at any random shadow as the laughter gets louder. Her lips have broken into a full teeth smile but Maka doesn't notice any change in herself.

"I'm going to rip your body apart stitch by stitch until you are just a jumbled heap of meat on the floor." Her pupils have constricted as she looks around slowly, eyeing the mist. "You can't hide forever in your little smoke. I will make you look like ground meat. Would you like some? I can make you a delicious thing we have on earth called burgers or maybe into tacos? Then I could feed it to that crazy bitch Medusa and watch her sick face eat the fucking thing? I bet, you'd like that, huh?"

"Oh, my pet." The voice is right in front of her and she lunges forward with her knife raised high. She is met by nothing but air and slams back into the cold marble. She pushes herself back up, not feeling the blood slowly leaking from the new gash on her knee. "What makes you think you have any chance against me?"

Maka turns and Hatred stand right in front of her. A crooked smile and cracked glasses decorate his face. Maka lunges out going straight for his chest, only to fall through to nothingness again. "This is my world you hold no power here. You are completely-"

Maka arms are roughly pulled back and a hand yanks at her hair. She is brought face to face with Stein leaning over her shoulder looking like a meat starved lion. His eyes shake wildly and his breath stinks of death and decay. "under my control."

He licks at her neck ready in a long languorous motion. It's hot and slimy but Maka doesn't move. Not just yet.

He pulls back his head eyeing down her dress and a perverse smile comes to his face. Seeing her chance Maka jumps and slams her head into his chin. The man lets her go instantly out of shock before lowering his head and cracking it to the side. "That wasn't very nice my pet. You should learn to play nice. After all, an eternity is a long time to spend together."

He fades away again and Maka crouches down ready at the first movement. She keeps seeing images flash of blood and bodies and it's making her want to… laugh. She needs to get out of this mist, it's doing strange things to her.

"I will never be by your side, willing or otherwise. Now stop hiding you coward, or are you afraid to get your ass beat by a little girl? Too much of a pussy to take me on by yourself huh?" Suddenly the mist swirls dangerously. Maka ready's herself.

"I am not a coward. I am just having a little fun. It is you who is not taking this seriously enough." The swirling haze forms funnels before they touch down creating a Stein each place they land. Soon her whole field of vision is filled with nothing but men covered in blood spattered lab coats. She stabs at the closest one only to have him disappear into smoke and another one taking his place.

"But if you want to play that's okay." All the voices speak in unison and Maka flinches away. "Tell me, which one of us is the real one? I'll even give you a hint, the real one hides within but is it me or is it him. And evil look hides the key, I dare you to come and find me." All the men laugh in chorus. It's so loud that they have to hear it inside. Why isn't anyone coming to save her?

She looks around and notices a big change. She can't see anything anymore. Not the sky, the lights, or even the shadowed shapes of things on the balcony.

_I need to calm down I need to think!_ Maka slows her breathing but keeps her eyes alert watching for any movement. _Look for the light…_

**Who gives a shit? Just kill kill kill! You'll have to hit him at some point!** Maka jumps as the bandage girl appears beside her. None of the other ghost seem to notice, they just all stare at her with creepy smiles.

"What they hell are you doing here?" Maka takes a swing at the next closest Stein before he dissolves into nothingness.

**What, I can't come visit my soul in its time of need? Well fuck you too.**

"Don't you hate me anyway? Something about leaving you in the desert?" Maka kicks another one in the chest only for her foot to float straight through. The stein looks down and smiles before fading away.

**Well yeah, until I realized you have the Prince of Death tied up to your bed. Tell me, is he a good fuck?**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maka jabs out at a Stein that reappears right next to her. She stabs for his neck but is stopped mid-swing. A scarf is wrapped around her wrist and pulling against her. "What was that for?!"

**Well obviously you have to be screwing him nightly. I mean come one, that boy is on you like a hound! How big is his dick?** The scarf hardens and pushes Maka forward gently. The knife nicks the man before he evaporates and in his pace is a stone pillar. **That would have broken your hand by the way.**

"Uh, thanks I guess. This isn't working. I need to figure out this riddle." Maka scans the area around her. Suddenly, she notices something's wrong. Although she had taken steps forward she is still in the center of the orb of mist. "Shit…"

**Riddle smiddle. Why are you ignoring me? I want to hear about Death!** The girl folds into herself to sit in pouting position. She crosses her arms and looks to the side. She sends out a few scarfs to skewer a few Steins for extra emphasis.

"Why do you even care? Last time you were trying to kill me not pester me about my relationship with Kid."

**Ohhhh. So there **_**is **_**a relationship. Finally you do something useful Soul.**

"Again, why do you even fucking care?" With the girl out of her head Maka's mind clears a bit. Instead of attacking blindly she slowly studies each Stein.

**Cause that bastard can give me my body back! I can walk on earth again except this time I won't have your dumbass to boss me around with your good deeds and shit! I could fuck and kill and steal and eat lots of cheese burgers!**

"Cheese burgers?"

**You got me in the mood with the ground meat thing… hey speaking of meat-**

"You're insane to think he could, or would do that." Same clothes, same face, same stitches, same glasses… same glasses….

**Hey lady, you're the one talking to your dead body. How do you think that's going to fly on the crazy scale? **A bit of light shines through the haze and a pair of glasses flash in the glare. The others follow instantly but it is that one second of delay that shows her the real one.

"There!" Maka charges through the ghost and towards Hatred. Her eyes are blazing as she runs. She's about there when she trips on something. Her hands manage to reach out to catch herself and slide on the marble. It is coated in something wet and thick. She pulls her hands up to find them covered in blood. Right in front of her is the body of Wes, his face still frozen in pain.

She scoots back instantly until her back slams into more rock. Running her hand up it she stands before the mist clears completely. The girl is gone and she is standing overlooking the balcony. Stein stands floating midair just a few feet away. If she would have dived for him she would have gone careening of the side.

"Very good! You are a smart little mouse. Although, it does seem you had some unintended help. I'll allow it this time but next time I'm considering that cheating." He shakes his finger back and forth at her as he fades away.

"M-maka? Is that you?" She spins around with her knife at the ready. However it isn't Stein standing before her. It is a young woman. Her hair is long and ash colored with bright green eyes. She is dressed in servants clothes and paler than most of the visitors. _She's so familiar._

"Who the hell are you?" She takes a step closer and Maka raises the knife higher. The woman freezes and back away before smiling.

"You always were a skeptical child. 'Mommy there is no Easter bunny don't be silly. Why on earth would there be monsters under my bed. I did NOT come from a stork.' I always thought you would grow up to be a very smart adult. I can see I was right." Staring at her longer a fuzzy memory begins to form.

_Maka is cleaning her father's room. She can't be more than seven or eight but she is cleaning the pig sty with a smile. While vacuuming the dust bunnies under his bed the vacuum stops sucking. She pulls it out thinking that it must be stuck up with something only to pull out an old shoe box._

_Now, Maka isn't one to pry but just this once she can't resist herself. She pulls off the lid expecting to find some great treasure, but inside there is only a small piece of paper and a picture. The paper is written on a napkin, you can even see the brown coffee ring from where it must have been used. Maka's read, the curiosity getting the best of her._

"_Spirit,_

_It isn't that I don't love you, but I must go. _

_You may see me again sometime, maybe not._

_Take care of Maka, I love you both._

_-KA"_

_The picture has a woman holding up her hand and waving to the camera. Her emerald eyes shine in the light as she smiles. Maka suddenly feels like she's found something she shouldn't have and quickly puts the box back. She finishes cleaning the room and does her best to forget about it. Eventually she does._

Maka's eyes start to water as the very woman stands in front of her. She relaxes her hand and takes a step toward the woman.

"Mom?" Her voice cracks as the woman nods. She holds out her arms, welcoming Maka in for an embrace. Maka runs towards her with her arms out. She slams into the woman with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands are wrapped around her back and the woman holds her tightly.

"I missed you so much deary." The woman rubs slow circles on Maka's shoulders and Maka slowly stops crying.

"Me too mom." She closes her eyes for a moment only to have a deep male voice right next to her ear.

"Guess who?" Hatred's sick smirk is just a few inches form hers but she doesn't recoil. In fact a different smirk is on her lips, one of triumph.

"I don't know bitch, you tell me." Maka quickly flips the knife and plunges it into the top of Hatred's neck until it passes through his spine and out his throat. The man convulses before being dropped to the ground.

"Next time you are faking someone, don't make them a servant. They don't remember who they are." She stares the man in his eyes seeing nothing but hatred as the light fades. She gives Wes's body one last sad look before stepping over the dying man and towards the party. In the last second she jumps back to pull out the knife from his bleeding throat and shove it back in it's holder on her thigh.

She passes through the crowd calmly and no one seems to notice her, let alone care that she is covered in blood. The festivities seem to be in full swing and vulgar activities are everywhere. But Maka doesn't have time for that she needs to find Kid and fast.

Luckily she manages to locate him without too much trouble. He is hiding in a dark corner near the servants' door with a grim frown on his face. When he notices Maka his look chances to relief, then excitement, the horror.

Maka's fan had been lost somewhere outside so she just lifts her finger to her lips. Kid hesitates then leans back against the wall as if he doesn't see her. She crosses the gap quickly and silently before coming to rest next to Kid.

"Where in the hell have you been? Are you alright? What happened?" Kid hisses in a low voice. So far nobody has noticed the new wall flower and all continues as normal.

"Balcony, a bit torn up but not too bad, and long story. I have a question."

"A question!? You come up to me, half naked, with scuffed up knees, and covered in blood and you have a question?!"

**Oooo, looks like someone's jealous.**

_What the hell are you still doing here?_

**I thought I'd stick around and watch all this unfold.**

"Fine, what's the damn question?" His arms are crossed and you can feel a foul mood emanating from him. If they weren't alone everyone would immediately back away.

"What happens when you kill a god?"

"What?" He is temporarily shocked out of his mood by her sudden question. He shakes his head back and forth as he tries to remember. "Well it depends, if it's a human death like a fall or a gunshot they are knocked out for about ten minutes before coming back to full power but if they are dismembered and burned it takes longer….why?"

"Ah, well then we better go…like now." She pulls him off the wall and towards the door. She scans the crowd looking for Liz and Patti. Liz's eyes widen as she see Maka and she waves her over. Liz pulls Patti away from a dance and drags her towards the two.

"What on cosmic plane are you talking about?*" The girls arrive and Maka pulls Kid through the door before breaking out in a run. They all have no choice but to follow her as she runs toward the next exit.

"I may have possibly, probably, definitely killed Hatred and now we have to book it before her wakes up. Hehe?"

"WHAT?!" The twin girly screams make Maka flinch but doesn't stop the girl. As they reach the door it opens up to the kitchen and all the servants stop mid-activity to stare.

"Stable." She shout not really caring about asking nicely. A girl near the back points out the door nearest her and Maka pulls the small group along. They knock a few things down in the process but manage to make it without any injuries. When they hit the clearing Maka pauses to look around for the building.

"What the hell did you do Maka?" Kid seems livid and out of breath but it doesn't seem to be directed at her.

"Look I didn't mean to. He cornered me on the balcony and attacked. What was I supposed to do? He wanted to kidnap me for 'experiments' whatever that means." The girls shutter and Maka glances curiously at them. She locates the stable and runs to it only to be stopped suddenly by a wall of black smoke. "What the hell it hasn't been ten minutes yet!"

"These aren't him." Kid's rings elongate into his thin blades and he slices an 'x' through the wall. It shrivels up and dissolved into the air. "They are his familiars, almost like pets. Lilith, Palti, hold them off while I get the horses. Don't let Maka get hurt! There are more coming."

"Damn, there goes my dress." Liz complains before dropping to all fours. Her pupil's dilate to fill her whole eye and Maka can finally look closely. Gold cracks run through the blackness, there is light burning from underneath the blackness. A coating for skin shakes off like dirt revealing her deep red fur. A shadow rises behind her only to be caught on her spiked tail.

"Oh lighten up, even if they don't spill blood," Patti's skin morphs into hard scales and plates before becoming a blue illuminant color. Her eyes elongate into deep watery orbs with deep purple specks. Her voice becomes raspy as she hisses, "but at least you can still hearing their dying screams."

As if on cue, the group is suddenly surrounded by an army of black shadows. Maka backs closer to the girls wondering how much damage we can do to smoke.

"Hey Maka, just remember they can only hurt you when they are solid black. Don't worry about it when they are in shadow form. Great now let's have some fun!" Patti hisses out and Liz howls in agreement.

The army solidifies into black beings with glowing orange eyes. Liz jumps up and over the crowd before spinning mid-air and slamming her tail into the ground. A small crater is formed beneath her and rocks jut up ten feet around her. "Gaia's stomp."

Her teeth tear into the closest monster as she whips around in a circle. Patti is coiled around Maka hissing at anything that comes too close. One ghost gets up the courage to attack only to be met by a mouthful of fangs. She spits him back out but it doesn't dissolve. It simply writhes on the ground slowly bleeding black sludge.

"Alright, if I can't poison you I'll just have to be blunt, huh? Maka get down." She does as she is told and crouches near the belly of the large snake trying her best not to lose her mind. "Feel the cold, from the ages of old. Let not an enemy make it alive, only in the Fall will they arrive. Winter's bite!"

The rounded nubs on the edges of her scales freeze into small, sharp icicles. She jumps directly above Maka while spinning in air. The icicles fly off at deadly speeds and shoot through the surrounding enemies. A diameter of about 25 feet is cleared of enemy's that dissolve away into air.

Patti falls back onto the ground guarding her while Liz tears her way to the gates leaving a path of escape. Maka hears the horses neigh as Kid yanks them away quickly. All they have on is saddles and reigns.

"Maka, Patti!" He throws the girls the reigns to their horses before climbing on his own with the other horse's lead still in his hand. Bronte is rearing and stomping his hoofs sending electric waves shooting along the ground in front of him.

Once the girls are firmly in place he yanks on the reigns and kicks Bronte forward. With the lightening horse leading the pack the group dashes towards the exit where Liz is battling the last few ghost blocking the path.

"Liz get ready!" Kid shouts as the group nears the draw bridge. Liz morphs back down into human form just in time to jump on the horses back as it thunders by. Much to Maka's embarrassment she is completely naked and bouncing all over the pace. _That has got to hurt._

However, before long Liz falls back with Patti as they ride through the deserted streets. Just as they thunder out of the main city bridge there is a crashing sound behind them. Maka looks back in horror to see a massive purple hazed shape rocketing over the castle. I swings it's massive head in there direction and Maka kicks her horse harder, knowing they won't be fast enough.

"Hold on tight, really tight!" Kid mutters a few words under his breath and Bronte whinny's in delight. "Charge of the Light Brigade!"

Lightening shoots out from Bronte's hoofs in a web encompassing all the horses. Maka feels her horse stumble before evening out. There is a moment of pure silence before a wall of air slams into her nearly knocking the girl from her horse. They are flying across the ground so quickly all she can see is a blur as she desperately tries to hold on with her hands still slick from the blood.

"Maka!" His voice is nearly lost on the wind bit she is able to hear it. "Call…. Morphus's stone….red one!" Maka struggles around in the front pocket of her saddle back hoping the stone is still there. She had forgot to bring it inside with her not knowing what it actually did but never had she been more glad about that.

As soon as the stone touches her hand it starts to glow and pulse a red light. Suddenly a beam of red shoots up before expanding out. She is met by a friendly face with bright blonde hair.

"Heya Maka, what the-" his big blue eyes are bright with confusion as he takes in the speeding landscape.

"No time. Hatred is after us. Kid said to call you but I don't know what-"

"I got it. We'll be ready at the border. Is that the Charge of the Light Brigade?"

"Yeah why?" he nods before shout orders down the hall.

"We'll have three horses waiting. See you soon, be careful." And with that the window minimized and he was gone. Maka slips the stone into her nearest pouch and attempts a nod to Kid. It isn't very noticeable but he managed to pick up on it.

"Kid! Close…..border….. danger!" Patti shouts over the roar of the wind. Maka tilts her head only to have it snap back with the wind. The wind rips at her hair, blinding her for a brief moment. But, as the hair is ripped away from her face she wishes she had never looked back.

A monstrous sized version of the ghost is barreling its way towards them. Even at this rate it's easy to see that it's gaining. As it travels the ground before it darkens to nearly black and its form blocks off the sun. It's inching too close too fast. Maka knows they aren't fast enough.

"ALMOST THERE!" The apparition rears up over the party and opens its fiery orange maw. As she stares into it, Maka can make out the lost souls burning in the flames of hell. The heat is unbearable and a deep throaty laugh explodes from the ghost.

"Maka Albarn! You are MINE!"

**Notes:**

"**What on cosmic plane?" What on earth. Get it? Haha puns.**

**Side note: Bandage girl, as I shall call her is re wrapped. She's still a rotting corpse just in a toilet paper coffin.**

**What did you guys think?**


	15. Chapter 15

That's right another chapter out in less than a month, what a mirical. But realisitically, I'm trashed right now, so at least the first half of this will be trash. Enjoy!

Maka's POV

As I stare into the gaping mouth of the inferno that is hell, the poor lost souls reach out to me as if I hold the key to their freedom. They're arms reach out to inhuman length pulling at me and my very soul. They tear me apart bit by bit as I see their past lives and sins.

A father killing his family, a mother selling her daughter on the streets, even a young child forced into a life a stealing and hatred. None of them feel any fault they all feel as if the blame should fall on someone else and yet it is they who burn in the pits of hell.

"Near…. Hold…" Kid's screams barely reach me as I stare into the hopeless eyes of the condemned. They cry out for my help as if I can save them. But, as they reach out for me there is nothing I can do but glance hopelessly at their fate. It was not my judgment, it was not my choice, it was theirs.

Suddenly, as if smashing into a brick wall, my horse rocks back and forth unsteadily. It trips over its own feet before stumbling into the dust in a rough skid. I am thrown into the dirt and small pebbles dig their way deep into my skin. Both of the girls fall too, smashing into the ground before rolling to a stop with their horsed lying in a heap. Kid is the only one who managed to hang on but it seems of little difference now that we are all going to die.

I send a silent prayer to the god, or gods, or whatever, hoping for mercy on my soul. I have lived a sinful life and no matter what I wish that I don't end up in the clutches of Hatred. Although I suppose it's too late now, I am already dead. I wonder how it will feel, an eternity surrounded by evil and malevolence. I guess I can find out soon.

Just as I think this, I see the horrid being that is hatred approaching us at high speed. It's maw opens just to devour us when… there is a horrible screeching as it slams into a barrier. Sharp claws rips at its face as it burns away slowly leaving nothing but smoke.

With the last of my energy I am able to turn to look at the surrounding area around us. Kid is sitting on his horse with his arm stretched out and his eyes glowing that ethereal light blue. A beam of light seems to feed the shield as hatred smashed against it, demanding entrance.

Behind him stand Morphus, with an army of thousands of demons ready to fight by their rulers side. And yet, the more Hatred fights, the easier it is to see how it drains him. However, Kid is no perfect shape either. He is supporting his weight mostly on Bronte and leans heavily on his saddle as he pours out his energy.

Patti and Liz stir but seem to remain unconscious_. There is no one left to help him, no one to stand by his side._ Summoning all the strength I have I pull myself up and stagger towards the prince of death. Never before have I seen him so powerful, so in his element, or so protective. However, he is still struggling, Hatred is banging against his protection and there is not much he can do to save us.

I must help him, I must save the boy who holds so many lives in his hands. I manage to take a step forward into the dust of the desert. And then, another follows shortly after, all the while Kid is oblivious to my approach. I cannot let him fight this battle alone, it him or it is us.

My hand covers his and he jumps in surprise. Those golden orbs look don on me in curiosity and confusion as I smile up at him. There is not much a human can do except show support, but, that is all that I have. A small smile graces his face as the shield holds. I hear a call for arms in a voice that is unmistakable Morphus's.

"This is your homeland. It is time to defend!" On that order the demons of the land rush forward to protect the only home they can remember. They slam through the barrier into the massive entity of hatred attempting to invade their homeland.

With the immense pressure lifted off him Kid slumps over on to Bronte, but his eyes are still sharp, looking for any danger. He scans the battlefield with eyes still slightly glowing that mystic blue, in its own way it's entrancing. They squint for a moment before he pushes himself up and using Bronte to support himself they stumble towards the line of battle. The prince slings his arm over the horse's back before his rings elongate into needle thin swords as he staggers towards the fighting.

"Kid what are you doing? You can't fight in this condition." Bronte pauses as if to agree with me but Kid tugs forward slightly, urging him on. "Stop it, now. Are you stupid, you can't fight."

"Stupid? Are all these soul's being thrown into the Fall stupid? You tell me to stop as if it I have something to live for. All I have is my kingdom and my subject, Death is constant and steady and by the Gods I will be that if I need to. I won't give up from a few scratches, this is my home land and these are my people. And I'll be damned if I just sit here while my people die for me just because I'm a little tired."

We're getting to close now, the dead bodies of demons litter the ground. He's right; they are fighting a losing battle. They are getting struck down in massive numbers and yet I see something that surprises me. As one row dies or is knocked aside another always replaces it. All these demons have a perfectly good view of the battle field. The see the slaughter, the unavoidable death that they face and they charge into it anyway. Something is driving them, something more than bloodlust, something more than protection.

The back lines are setting up medic tents to tend to the not yet dead. As we near them demons limp towards the path Kid and I walk. They say nothing as he walks by yet they stand straighter, they seem to emanate life, it's as if he is fueling them on. A limping mess of a child leaning on a horse is giving them hope. That's when I realize that it is not just their home these soldiers are fighting for. It is also their King. It is loyalty that drives them on, a gratefulness for a second chance at living again. In a way it's honorable.

And just like that, it turns from clam into chaos. The battlefield is like a wall slamming into you. Not ten feet from the medics a body falls from the sky and lands with a bone crushing thud. No one runs over, they know whoever that poor unfortunate soul was, they are gone.

A shadow wraith materializes beside Kid, ready to strike him down. His eyes are quick though, with a slice of his wrist the demons fades away again. Slowly he picks his way towards the frontline, ripping down wraiths as he goes with his left arm and using his right to keep from collapsing.

The battle rages on but more cries of power are heard than those of pain. The deeper into the fray we dive the more men raise their cheer. They think their savior is here, that some how the wounded and exhausted prince can save them all.

But, Kid is still a young God, he can't compete with Hatred, he's too weak as it stands. Hatred will just keep killing him over and over again, even if he takes me he will probably bring Kid along just for the sick pleasure of watching him suffer.

"Kid, please I don't want you to suffer. You know what will happen if we lose."

"I do."

"Then why do you do this?" He pauses for a moment to think. We are far too close to the front line now. It's less than a hundred feet away but Hatred has not spotted us…yet.

"Maka, go back to the castle, take Bronte and hold on. I will not have you become part of his sic and twisted game."

"I don't have to and neither do you. Please come back with me."

"I cannot. To save my people, my family, and those I hold dear I must fight; even if it means I must give away my life. I am willing to make that sacrifice, if for nothing else than for you.

I pull to a dead stop completely by surprise. The prince grins a moment before turning back to battle. I am frozen in place unable to stop him, I can't let fight and yet I can't ask him to give up everything he loves. I am torn and have no other option.

"Then give me a weapon." This is enough for him to stop. He tilts his head back curiously at me.

"What?"

"Give me a sword. If you are instant on dying, then I will keep dying with you."

"Maka, I'm not going to let you fight you're just a mortal. And it would make my battling terribley unsymmetrical."

_You have got to be kidding me?! _

" Seriously, you're doing this now?! You can't even use your left arm."

"But it's a balance concept. I will be thrown off and reduced to scum-"

"I said give me the damn sword Kid!" I slam my foot into the ground and for a moment all is silent. Suddenly a crack forms in the dirt, it's small at first but it elongates hundreds of feet. Kid doesn't seem to notice and is saying something but Bronte does. He knocks Kid up onto him before charging towards me. I feel the wind knocked out of my lungs as his head slams into my thighs and sends me rolling back over his neck into Kid's arms.

"Bronte! What are you doing?!" Kid shouts and tries to pull at the reigns but the horse keeps running. Suddenly the is a rumbling and we both look at the crack running underneath us. It's getting thicker and a golden light shines up through the darkness's. The other demons on the field are retreating, some flying away while others run for their lives. This is the end, this is how the battle is lost.

"What's going on?...Kid? KID?" I call to him but he seems to be lost in his own world until he seems to realize something. Kid changes his stance and mounts Bronte more firmly adjusting me to hold on better. He urges the horse on but does not answer as we dash father away from the battlefield. The area has mostly cleared out and Hatred has finally spotted us. The grin of the ghastly* creature grows more sinister as he drifts slowly towards us, drawing it out.

"Tick tock, times up. You're out of luck little miss human." His arm raises right above us. It's ready to crash down, just hovering for a moment. The world slows as he brings it down. My arms tighten around Kid and I burry my face in his neck, bracing for what's to come.

Suddenly there is a horrible crash. A shock wave flies through the desert behind us and knocks Bronte off his feet as we all slide into the dust. Kid shields me from most of the impact but I can still feel small flecks of dirt rip through my skin.

After coming to a full stop I groan and sit up. Kid tries to sit up next to me but is having trouble. I help him up and support his back as a trail of blood slowly leaks out of his mouth. My hand touches something wet but I hold him up anyway.

"That's my blood you know?"

"Thanks for the clarification; I thought you were filled with soda."

"No need for sarcasm my dear." We both stare into the dust waiting for whatever caused this horrible tremor to reveal itself.

"**HATRED**!" The voice is so loud it sends a sonic boom our way, blasting the sand from the air. As it clears I look up in awe. Standing at least a mile high is Lord Death, his black robes flickering in the wind. Hatred is dwarfed in comparison to the God of Death and cowers before him. "**YOU TORTURE MY GUEST, ATTACK MY SON, AND NOW TRY TO ENTER MY LAND? WWHAT D YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOU IGNORANT FOOL?!"**

"W-what? This is your land, we were just playing a little game is all I would never-"

"**SILENCE! THIS DISGRACE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. I BANISH YOU TO THE DEPETHS OF THE FALL, WERE YOU WILL FIGHT YOUR WAY OUT FROM YOUR SINS TO LEARN THE HORROR ONE DESERVES FOR ATTACKING A CHILD!"**

A massive gaping hole opens under Hatred with the same flaming orange of his eyes. Arms reach out and pull him down towards them. He fights but it's futile as they pull at his soul. Despite the distance his eyes target me and a horrible laugh is heard across the barren plane.

"I'll be back for you my sweet! This won't stop me for long; I will find you and make you mine!" And just like that he is swallowed up whole.

*LOLZ Ghastly…like haunter… I crack myself up

**Done! Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm not all that happy with this but oh well, so be it. **

**Next chapter is a information/story chapter oooooooooo. Yeah, get excited.**


End file.
